Power Rangers:Cosmic Force
by marlon.mckay.79
Summary: When the evil DeathGateArmy reawakens after 25,000 years of imprisonment they vow vengeance on the earth. It is now up to 5 unlikely teens to save the world, with help from a powerful wizard and human scientist they will use there new found powers to become the Power Rangers Cosmic Force.
1. A new group of heros part 1

Author's note: I do not own Power Rangers or any other outside sources that might be used. I only own this idea and my characters( the blue ranger is complete coincidence).

* * *

Every planet in the universe is made of a cosmic energy that keeps it alive. The DeathGateArmy has taken has taken the cosmic energy of many planets and in the galaxy till it reached the planet Earth. The army was about to conquer Earth when a great wizard from the planet Cosmical named Mundi saw the danger Earth was in and decided to leave his planet to stop it. Once Mundi had reached Earth he knew that he will need a lot of help so he transferred some of the planets cosmic energy into 5 gems and gave them to great warriors of the time. The 5 warriors and DeathGateArmy had a great war, but ultimately the warriors won using up all there energy to imprison the army to in a deep dark cave on the moon. Before they were completely locked up the leader of the DeathGateArmy, Prince Mortem, declared that they will rise again one day and take revenge on Earth. Taking what Prince Mortem said to heart Mundi stayed on earth and created the Cosmic Palace to stay and watch for the DeathGateArmy and any other evils that might need his attention.

* * *

The sun is shinning and the autumn wind is blowing in the California city called Rockyridge on a cool Sunday morning. A moving truck is parking in the yard of a 2 story brick house with a red door and windows. After the truck finished parking the doors opened and revealed a man in his late 30's with black hair and a younger male probably 16 or 17 years old that looked like the older man. The two men got out of the moving truck and went to the back to get the last of the things they have just got from a house all the way in Texas.

While the 2 men started to move everything from the truck to the house a small black car was pulling up in the driveway. Inside the car was a grown woman with brown hair and eyes was in the drivers seat getting all her stuff ready, in the passenger seat sat a teenage girl about 16 years old with brown hair sleeping, unaware that they have stopped and in the back there was a 15 year old boy with orange hair listening to music on his phone. He had brown eyes and looked like the women in the front seat other than the hair. He was wearing a red Nike shirt with black jeans and black and red Air max.  
" Mom I get that you got remarried and everything but did we really have to up and move to Ridgestone California." The boy asked as he put his phone up and got out of the car.

"First Satiopo the city's name is Rockyridge second you know Raymond's job is here not at Texas so we had to move." the woman said as she tried to wake up the sleeping girl sitting besides her." It's just mom I'm a sophomore and I have to start a whole new school in the middle of the year, I won't know anybody there and it will take me forever to make friends that I actually like." Satiopo whined at his mom from outside the car." I know that sweetie but Caleb says he has a lot of friends to introduce you to so you don't have to complain and I bet your grade won't be affected much because your schedule's in the mail and you have all the same classes that you had in Texas." his mom said as she finally woke up his sister from her deep sleep," now go help your dad and brother get things in the house okay while me and your sister grab some more boxes out the trunk."

Satiopo huffed and went to go help his new step dad and brother with moving some of the bigger stuff inside the house mumbling something under his breath to low for his mom to hear from the car. Just when Satiopo was about to pick up a big box with his name on it in big red letters the ground trembled under his feet startling him. After the earthquake stopped Raymond and Caleb rushed out of the house" is everybody okay did anything break Satiopo, Susan, Sahara." Raymond asked going to Satiopo than his sister and finally his mom. While Raymond was panicking Caleb was just staying back laughing at his dad till finally saying " Welcome to California" then picking up a box that said SUSAN and going to the house with said person rushing after him making sure he doesn't brake her stuff. Soon everybody went back to what they were doing before the earthquake.

* * *

Meanwhile on the moon an ancient evil was reawakening after a long time being asleep.

"Yes were finally awake it feels so good to be free mommy can you feel the power" said a young green gremlin looking thing with a voice of joy." Yes Tristis it feels wonderful to be awake now come with mommy dear." said apparently the young creature's mother who resembles many bugs having the body of a spider with 8 arms and 4 legs a set of moth wings on her back with a stinger and a preying mantis head, she was truly terrifying." I know how you feel Lady Timor i can't wait to attack Earth." said a tall man that had only two arms and legs but had 3 heads each one has a pair of space looking glasses." no Dr. Tifex we can't attack the earth, not yet anyway, not until Prince Mortem is Fully awaken" said a dark menacing figure that looked the most human out of all of them with only two arms and legs he wore black and dark red armor that had symbols of fire and destruction all around it with a gun on one side and a sword on the other." yes general Perditio." the other creatures said in unison.

* * *

In a set of mountains on earth about 10 miles away from Rockyridge sat a golden palace with 5 large towers surrounding it acting as a barrier so the palace won't be detected also a holding place for unknown objects. Inside the palace were many rooms but in the main hall there was a set of stairs that lead up to a big wide room filled with computers and TV screens. In the room there were to men one very old with grey hair wearing a golden robe and holding a golden staff in his right hand" Frank did you not feel the earthquake that was not ordinary there is something wrong I feel that the DeathGateArmy is awakening and planning to take revenge on the Earth I want to make sure were ready for if they attack." the old man told the younger looking man probably late 20's or early 30's that had black hair covered with a teal hat he also so had a mustache and goatee and teal suit on " don't worry about it Mundi not only are we completely prepared for the DeathGateArmy when they attack but you also have me Frank Rentora a great scientist who helped you create all of this." the other man told the older wizard in front of him.

" But Frank what if we did not choose the right warriors for the job i mean the first warriors died imprisoning them I don't want them to die to." said the wizard worriedly pacing back and forth remembering what happened when the DeathGateArmy first came to Earth 25,000 years ago." Mundi these warriors are the best our world has to offer they are top CIA agents and know how to fight, work as a team and save the world we don't have to worry." said Rentora as he pulled up the chosen warriors that consisted of 3 men and 2 girls trying to calm the older wizard down." once they receive the powers of the cosmic gems they will make great power rangers." continued Rentora finally condoling the wizard "your right we don't need to worry." The two men walked out of the room until Rentora ran back in turning off the monitor he was using. As he did this Rentora accidently sent the cosmic gems main power source of the chosen ones down to Rockyridge not even noticing about his mistake.

* * *

**The black and yellow gems:**

"Sky, come on Mom wants us to go do more social things in America and what is more social then going to the mall?" asked Megan a 15 year old blonde haired British girl trying to convince her twin brother Sky to come to the mall with her. She was wearing a yellow sweater with white pants and yellow shoes, while Sky was wearing a black sweater with black pants and black shoes." Megan why do we have to go everyone always jokes us about the way we dress and speak." Sky said without looking up from the book that he was reading, hoping that his sister would just leave the subject alone. See Sky and Megan were not the same even though they were twins, Sky is the quiet smart twin who likes to read and hates to go outside while Megan was the wild but still smart twin that has little to no fear and very trusting." you know what sky you don't have a choice I'm taking you to the mall right now." Megan said dragging her twin brother out of his chair and outside with a lot of struggle from him. when they were finally outside Sky was about to fuss Megan out till 2 rocks fell from the sky and landed beside them. When the twins took a closer look t the rocks they saw that they were Gems, the one by Sky was black and clear in the shape of the moon while the other one was yellow but clear in the shape of the sun. Sky picked up the black one while Megan picked up the yellow one, after holding the gems each one of them glowed the gem's color for 3 seconds not knowing it. "weird" was all they said before putting the gems in there pockets and going to the mall.

** The blue gem:**

A boy was being pushed against a wall in the ally surrounded by a group of bullies." Jamal now we can do this the easy way or the hard way that's up to you but I suggest that you listen to us and fork over your money." said the one in the middle he was Hispanic about 15 years old with black hair, he was wearing a blue hoodie with ripped black pants and blue and white Jordans." Kevin I already told you guys that i don't have any money!" shouted Jamal at his tormentors which he soon found out was a mistake " oh really, Rocky, Zach go guard the alleyway so nobody will see the little nerd get the crap beat out of him." the two did as they were told and left leaving only Kevin and Jamal. After being alone for 5 second Kevin punched Jamal in the jaw knocking him down then kept Kicking Jamal in the stomach and chest as hard as he could. Kevin has been beating Jamal up for 4 minutes when he saw what looked like a rock fall beside him. He stopped kicking Jamal just long enough to pick up the fallen rock which he found out was a crystal blue gem is the shape of a crest, after picking up the gem Kevin glowed blue for 3 seconds without him or Jamal noticing." Cool, hey nerd I'm done with you for now but you better bring the God Dam money for me tomorrow you hear me." Kevin told Jamal who just nodded and ran away.

**The pink gem:**

The mall was full of people for the one hour 60% off sale in all of it's stores that was from 5 to 6. In one store there was a group of teenage girls that went to the local high school who were all cheerleaders running across the store trying to get everything they can because the sale was almost over. " excuse me all Rockyridge mall shoppers the 60% percent off sale will be over in 15 minutes." a voice over the intercom said " Lucy hurry up the sale is almost over and I want to go to forever 21 so I can get another new outfit." cried one of the cheerleaders cried out to her friend who was trying on some clothes she was able to grab." okay Melinda I'll be out in three minutes." cried out Lucy from the changing room. Lucy is a 15 year old girl with brown curly from a wealthy family and extremely popular, she was trying on a pink dress and high heels that she will wear to a party her father is having. after making sure that it fits Lucy put the dress in a bag and put back on her pink blouse with brown pants and pink heels and went to go buy her dress. After Buying the Dress Lucy and Melinda rushed towards forever 21 passing by an open part of the mall that was a garden when Lucy saw a rock fall from the sky and land beside her. Once Lucy picked the rock up she realized that the rock is was actually a pink gem in the shape of a heart, after holding it Lucy started to glow pink for 3 seconds. Thinking that it was pretty for jewelry Lucy took the gem and hurried towards the next store.

**The red gem:**

After moving everything in the house Satiopo decided to walk the new city gong to the local park. While he was traveling Satiopo met a boy his age named Wyatt who had blonde hair and blue eyes. " so is this city any fun" Satiopo asked Wyatt as they walked the park " it's alright I can show you a round the whole city or as much before 6 I need to finish my homework" answered Wyatt. Satiopo agreed and they were about to leave Satiopo stopped when he saw a rock hot the grass beside them. Being curious Satiopo picked it up discovering a red gem in the shape of a star, after holding it Satiopo glowed red for 3 seconds without even noticing. Trying to at least learn some of the town Satiopo just took the gem and caught up with Wyatt.

* * *

On the moon the creatures were waiting until there leader awoken.

Prince Mortem finally woke up and went to were his army was he was average sized with black clothes and a mask that covers half of his face while the other shows white skin with pitch black eyes . " Perditio, Dr. Tifex, and lady Timor come lets plan our attack for the planet earth tomorrow." commanded Prince mortem and Everybody followed him to do so

to be continued ...

* * *

author's note : part 2 will be uploaded tomorrow hope people who read enjoy


	2. A new group of heros part 2

Prince Mortem, Gen. Perditio, Dr. Tifex, Lady Timor, and Tristis journeyed through the cave that just used to be there prison. Deep inside was a big ominous spaceship about the size of a football stadium, it was black with golden trims on each side, in the middle there was a mini tower that was the cockpit of the entire ship. The creatures stepped inside the dormant ship and made there way to the cockpit, once inside Dr. Tifex went to a group of computers and started to press buttons and switch different levers. After a couple of minutes the cockpit light up revealing more computers and a window that looked to the outside on one side of the room and a huge screen on the other.

"Ah, now that we are free and powered up lets go see how much the Earth has changed in our long absence" Prince Mortem as he went to a big hair in the middle of the room and sat down. Then with one swift hand movement he commanded the creatures to fly the ship out of the cave and go towards earth.

* * *

An alarm clock went off in a room full of boxes and a bed. The sleeping teenager groaned and was about to press the snooze button on the alarm until he remembered that it was his first day at his new school. Satiopo got out of his bed and room and went to a box marked bathroom and grabbed a red dry off towel and small towel and headed towards the bathroom to take a shower. After a 10 minute shower Satiopo left the bathroom and went his bed room to get ready. When Satiopo left his room he was wearing a red shirt covered by a red and grey sweater for the autumn wind a pair of black jeans and red and grey Air max with his red book bag.

Satiopo walked down to the Kitchen were his mother was cooking breakfast and his sister Susan and step bother Caleb was waiting for him so they can hurry to school. " Look who the cat dragged in, dude you have to start waking up earlier to get to school now were al about to be late, and I can't be late I have girls waiting for me." Caleb told Satiopo as he stood up grabbing his book bag and notebook. " Don't be to hard on him Satiopo has never been a real morning person and being in a different time zone doesn't help." Susan said trying to defend her younger brother." But Texas is 2 hours ahead of California he slept in actually." argued back Caleb.

Raymond walked into the room before Susan or Satiopo could say anything back to Caleb." Okay who's ready for school?" he asked after giving Satiopo's mom a kiss on the cheek. The response was not as enthusiastic as the question as the only person who said yes was Caleb while Satiopo and Susan just strained a smile and nodded. Pretty soon they were all packed in the car on there way to school.

* * *

The school was named Rockyridge high and was like any other high school you see just a little bigger. It had a computer lab, classrooms, a library, auditorium and courtyard near the end of the school beside the cafeteria were students could eat if they wanted to during lunch.

When Satiopo had arrived the warning bell had just rung so he and his siblings had to hurry up to get to class on time. Susan and Caleb headed to their first class of the day which just happened to be the same because they were both juniors while Satiopo was just a sophomore. Satiopo had gotten lost to his first class and was about to be late until he ran into a familiar face heading towards his classroom," Wyatt?" said boy turned around to see the red head" oh hey Satiopo what's wrong?" Wyatt asked Satiopo. "I need help finding my class can you show me wear Mr. Rentora's chemistry class in room 222?" Satiopo asked the blonde "Really! that's my first class to come on it's right this way" Wyatt said leading Satiopo to the class room.

Wyatt and Satiopo ran into the room just before the bell rang feeling they were out of trouble until they heard a person in the front of the room call out to them." Excuse me One why are you late Wyatt and two who is the boy behind you?" asked the teacher in front of the class. " Mr. Rentora were not late we got in just before the last bell and this is Satiopo he's new and has this class right now." Wyatt answered back looking at Satiopo. After he introduced Satiopo the whole everybody in the class started to whisper, the whole entire school knew that Caleb was getting a new brother around this time with a weird name and figured out Satiopo must be him. Satiopo didn't even notice them whispering about him he was just observing the room. In the front was a whiteboard cut half one side saying Chemistry while the other side said AP Chemistry which indicated that he taught both types of science. In the back were a group of tables and behind them were cabinets and drawers filled with chemicals, test tubes and stuff.

" Well Satiopo my name is Mr. Rentora and I'm your teacher please take a seat." Rentora told Satiopo going back to writing something on the board. "Okay Rentora" was all Satiopo said before sitting besides Wyatt in the middle row. Sitting 2 rows before him was the popular girl Lucy Hart wearing a hot pink shirt with white jeans and pink high-tops and the pink cosmic gem as a necklace. Sitting behind them was School bully Kevin smith wearing a blue muscle shirt with a blue jacket over it wearing a pair of black jeans and the same shoes he was wearing Sunday and the blue cosmic gem in his pocket. Sitting in the front row were Megan wearing a yellow blouse with blue jeans and yellow sneakers and her Twin brother Sky wearing a black T-shirt and pants with black adidas.

"Now class before we get into our lesson lets review for Satiopo, now can anybody tell me the ..." Mr. Rentora started to ask the class but Satiopo couldn't concentrate because Kevin started to throw paper at him. 'Today's going to be a long day' he thought.

* * *

Meanwhile the DeathGateArmy's spaceship was now just outside of Earth's gravitational field. " General Perditio, Lady Timor what have you found out about the Earth now." Prince mortem asked the two creatures behind him from the chair." Well my Prince both me Tristis found something out tell him honey." Lady Timor told Prince Mortem urging her son Tristis to tell him the news. " Well P-prince Mortem we found out that The Earth is now extremely advanced in technology way more then they were 25,000 years ago." Tristis told Mortem nervously, "Very good" was Prince Mortem's response. " Even though that is true my sire as far as I can tell the Earth has no way of protecting themselves from our attacks, I suggest we attack as soon as possible." interjected Gen. Perditio bringing more joy to the prince. "Great now go get Dr. Tifex and tell him to get some Scelas ready "

Lady Timor went to Dr. Tifex's room on the ship it was filled with chemicals, computers and machines. Dr. Tifex was sitting at hi desk sketching some type of invention until she heard her enter and turned all 3 of his heads in her direction. " Dr. Tifex Prince mortem has sent me here to tell you to prepare Scelas for our invasion on earth we probably need 50 of them." Lady Timor said in one breath. " I see luckily that's all you need the Scela material is the only thing I have on hand right now." said Dr. Tifex as he grabbed some bottles from the cabinet above him and started mix things up as Lady Timor left him alone. Within an hour Dr. Tifex has finished what he was doing and went to the cockpit to reveal his work.

"Now Lady Timor, Gen. Perditio, and my prince I bestow to you the skull ball." it was a small metal ball that had the picture of a skull on it with a button on top." When you press the button on top the ball will explode into bones everywhere and join together to make a group of Scelas from any number from 10 to 100." explained Dr. Tifex to the others. " Wonderful Gen. Perditio, Lady Timor take one of these each from Dr. Tifex and head towards earth to reek havoc and take control." commanded Prince Mortem as his Followers nodded and did as they were told. "It is time to get Earth's cosmic energy all for ourselves" Mortem said in a dark and evil voice with a small chuckle.

* * *

At the cosmic palace Mundi sensed the on coming danger from the army and asked for Rentora to come at once.

" Mundi what is so important that I had to leave the school and rush right over?" asked Rentora as he made his way into the computer room." Frank look at the screen Prince Mortem has sent down Gen. Perditio and Lady Timor to cause destruction." said the old wizard gesturing towards the screen that shows the 2 mentioned creatures in the mountains beside the city of Rockyridge and heading towards it fast with an army of Scelas." It is time now to give the chosen warriors the cosmic gems and make them power rangers." Mundi declared as he paced back and forth.

"I agree" was Rentora's response so when he went to the computer he pulled up the pictures of the C.I.A agents and was about to send them the gems when, " AHHHHHH! the gems are gone somebody sent them down to Rockyridge!" screamed Rentora as he typed on the computer to find them. Mundi just paused and turned around and almost fainted from what he heard because he knew somebody has the power of the gems until he thought" Frank see if the Gems bonded with anybody and teleport them here now were going to have to improvise on the rangers and fast there almost at the city." Mundi said as he sat down on a chair in the far corner.

* * *

Satiopo sat in the cafeteria at some random table thinking about his day. So far he has had Chemistry, health/PE, and AP Euro and in each class he either had Lucy, Kevin, the British twins or all of them. Right now he was at lunch the and all of them were here to he started to wonder if his next class which was algebra 11 would have any of them. Just as he was about to eat the food he got from the line Wyatt swatted it out of his hand " Dude what are you doing eating cafeteria food nobody knows what they put in that slop." Wyatt said looking at what Satiopo had with disgust.

Kevin was sitting with his friends at a table thinking about Satiopo he was in his Chemistry class and history class wondering if he had geometry with him. Kevin kept thinking that until he saw Jamal and went to go say 'hi' to the boy. "hey nerd boy do you got my money?" hearing Kevin's voice made Jamal jump and turn around," yes I do Kevin but you know this is stealing what would your dad think about this?" Jamal asked handing over the money. " One nerd don't ever question me again and two that Mother fucking cop Is not my Dad." said Kevin even though he did not think that just felt betrayed that his parents did not tell him that he's adopted.

Lucy was sitting at the popular section out in the courtyard thinking about Satiopo, and how he has been in all of her classes so far. See Lucy's dad and Satiopo's step dad were rivals so Lucy and Caleb never really talked and became the most popular people in school so everybody thought Satiopo will avoid he and stay with Caleb but he didn't, in fact he tried to talk to her and get along.'why did he do that guess he doesn't know who I am 'Lucy thought to herself as her friends talked.

Sky and Megan was sitting in a table at the corner of the cafeteria, they moved here from England two weeks ago after there father's death and have not yet fully adjusted. There mother, aunt and uncle have tried to get them out there but nothing has attracted them yet. Actually Megan tried to make friends but tried to hard and flew them away while Sky just stayed to himself usually reading. They were both thinking about Satiopo because he has been in all of sky's classes so far and in Megan's first and third class and she heard that he was going to be in her algebra 11 class the only other class she does not have with Sky that day.

The 5 were just sitting at there tables thinking when everything around them stopped. They all looked around forgetting what they were just thinking about and trying to figure out what the hell happened. Then all of the sudden they all felt something and started to disappear in swirls of light first Satiopo in a red swirl, then Lucy in pink swirl, next Kevin in a blue swirl, then Megan in a yellow swirl and finally Sky in a black swirl. once they were gone everything started back up again.

* * *

The 5 soon found themselves inside the computer room of the cosmic palace.

"were the hell are we?" asked Lucy as she stood up and dusted herself off. " no idea" was her answer from Megan who did the same as her as well did the others." Really I did not expect you guys to be here." after hearing that voice the 5 teens turned around to see there chemistry teacher standing there beside some old man, " Rentora?" asked Satiopo trying to make sure he was seeing right. " Yes it is me Satiopo and please put a Mr. in front of that please." Rentora answered back. "were are we, why are we here, why are you here, what's going on?" asked Sky once he was aware of his surroundings. " well you are at the cosmic palace because the 5 of you have picked up the cosmic gems, and Frank is here to help me help you face the world against the evil DeathGateArmy as power rangers." Mundi told the teens a little to fast.

"WHAT!" they said in unison

to be continued...

* * *

Authors note: for anybody actually reading this the chapter after this should be the last part for this first 'episode'

hope you enjoy it.


	3. A new group of heros part 3

author's note: I saw that a lot of people have started to read my story hope you like please review.

* * *

The five teens were all shocked about what they have just heard.

"What do you mean were going to be power rangers, why us who do you think you are telling us what were going to do...?" Were just some of the questions the teens were able to ask before they were silenced by The old wizard, "Well my first my name is Mundi a wizard from the planet Cosmical who came to this planet 25,000 years ago to save it from the Evil DeathGateArmy who were planning on destroying it." Mundi explained only answering half of there questions. "Well that tells us who you are but that does not tell us why were the 'power rangers' what ever they are and why we are here." Sky said back while observing his surroundings wondering why there are so many computers and how they all work. " Well Sky the power rangers are superheroes chosen to protect the world and ..." "Whoa, whoa, whoa I am not a superhero, why save the this stupid planet what did it ever do for m." Kevin said cutting off Rentora's explanation, " I agree with jerk face over there I am not hero material, besides I have cheerleading practice," Lucy said as she and the others went towards the stairs that Sky found.

Look you weren't the ones that were supposed to be the power rangers anyway there were other chosen ones." said Rentora with an attitude. " Then why the hell did you just say that we have to be them is this some fucking joke!" Kevin said back with the same attitude. " The chosen people were going to get there powers from the cosmic gems that 'accidently' got sent to the city and the five of you just happened to pick it up." Rentora explained realizing that he did not fully do so earlier. That is when the five teens got the gems they have just obtained the previous day from there pockets or in Lucy's case off her neck realizing what they really were. "Well sorry for taking your gems Mundi, right, so here they are and well by." Megan said as she tossed the yellow cosmic gem to Mundi with the other teens following suit. " I wish we could take these but unfortunately the gems have already bonded with you and can not be used for the warriors already chosen so you have to become the power rangers, you must have already experienced the powers from the cosmic gems." Mundi explained causing the Teens to think because of what they know none of them have used any powers.

"Okay I'm done with this you people are freaking crazy" Satiopo said heading towards the exit. "and where do you think your going Satiopo asked?" Rentora asked shocked by the boy's sudden outburst as he has been quiet the whole time. "I'm getting the hell out of here that's were!" Satiopo shot back. "Satiopo I know that it might be hard to believe but this is all true." Rentora said trying to reason with the orange haired teen. " No you don't understand I'm no superhero and I don't have no freaking powers, I don't think any of us do!" Satiopo yelled to the top of his lungs the anger infusing him, to when he jolted his arm to the right a blast of energy unleashed destroying everything beside him. "Satiopo please control your anger, now does that seem like you don't have powers." Said Rentora gesturing towards the destruction of Satiopo's energy blast. "Satiopo the power of the red gem is strong in you, this is just one of the many things you all can do with your powers and with my training your emotions won't get in the way of controlling them." Explained Mundi to the five teens who finally started to believe him and there chemistry teacher.

"So what is my power, is it cool, can I destroy things like Satiapo can?" asked Kevin now all hyped up with ideas about how he can use his powers to hurt people. Satiopo was just about to correct Kevin about his name when an alarm started to sound in the room and lights started to flash. Mundi and Rentora went straight towards a computer and pulled something up on the biggest screen in the room that showed a Woman that looked like a bungle of insects and a man in all black armor with a sword in one hand and a gun in the other hand with a whole bunch of skeletons following them like soldiers. "what the heck are those?" Lucy asked terrified of what she is seeing. " They are Lady Timor and Gen. Perditio two high ranked soldiers in the DeathGateArmy and those are Scelas following them low ranked foot soldiers." Mundi answered Lucy back, " Frank it's time go get the morphers." Rentora just nodded and did as he was told. While Rentora was gone Mundi gave the cosmic gems back to the teens, Rentora came back with a brown box he opened it to reveal 5 colored watches red, pink, blue, yellow, and black. Each one had a golden rim in the center that surrounded a clear glass circle that looked like it was supposed to hold something, and had 4 buttons on the side that read: watch mode, communication, teleport, and morph. " Guys these are your Cosmo morphers when you put them on and put the Cosmic gems in the container you can morph by saying 'cosmic energize' to the watch.

The teens all thought about it for a moment before Lucy, Kevin, Megan, and Sky took there colored morpher and put it on there right arms. "Satiopo please take the last morpher and defend the world if you don't everything will die the plants, the animals, the people, your family." After hearing that last part Satiopo said "Fine but just to protect my family" and put the last morpher on his right arm. After Satiopo put on his morpher Rentora pushed some buttons on a computer and teleported the 5 to were Lady Timor and Gen. Perditio were at in the mountains before they can reach the city.

* * *

Satiopo, Lucy, Kevin, Megan, and Sky all landed about 15 yards in front of the creatures and their army.

Lady Timor and Gen. Perditio stopped in their tracks to observe the 5 teens who to them looked weak. " Who are you?" Lady Timor asked stepping forward towards the teens. " W-we are the h-here t-to st-stop you." Sky stuttered Scared out of his mind. Lady Timor and Gen. Perditio just laughed, "How are you going to stop us when you can barely speak, Scelas attack." and with that command the skeleton warriors charged at the 5 teens.

Satiopo being a 4th degree black belt in karate was able to kick and punch the first few Scelas that came his way out on instinct. He punched 2 in the head and kicked another in the chest shattering him into small pieces of bones and Satiopo used a leg bone as a weapon knocking down 4 at a time. Soon the Scelas became to strong and Satiopo started to be overwhelmed, for just bones the Scelas were as strong like pure muscles. With anger flooding Satiopo finally he just unleashed a blast of pure energy out of his hands at the skeletal warriors shattering them all.

Lucy started to run from the Scelas until she ran to a dead end. She turned around to face 10 Scelas using her gymnastic skills Lucy did a cartwheel in between them and kicked 2 of them with a jumping split. Next she did a front flip into the air and landed on a Scela shattering it to little bones. Lucy got up and was happy of her accomplishment until some more Scelas came charging at her terrified Lucy out of nowhere clapped causing pure waves of energy to hit and shattered the remaining Scelas.

Kevin was being jumped by 7 Scelas and just started punching at them. He barely got any punches in but the ones he did get were hard. One of his punches hit a Scela in the ribs he then Kneed him at that same spot shattering it. Kevin became more wild at his punches till beams of pure energy came from his fists. Kevin excited that he finally got his powers started throwing energy beams left and right shattering them all.

Sky and Megan were running from the Scelas not even getting a punch or kick in just light pushes. Megan was being chased by a group of Scelas till she tripped, Megan was about to be jumped on till Sky saw her. Trying to save his sister Sky unleashed his cosmic power and threw bombs of energy at the Scelas shattering them all. Megan was so excited that Sky saved her life she almost didn't notice the Scelas coming to jump him from behind. Shocked Megan widened her eyes that shot pure energy out and straight towards the skeletal creatures shattering them all.

Lady Timor and Gen. Perditio were shocked half of there Scela warriors were just beaten by some kids. " How did you do that, who are you?" Gen. Perditio asked infuriated. "We are the power rangers and like Sky said earlier were here to stop you." just as Satiopo finished saying that the rest of the Scelas Came charging at them. "Guys I think it's time for us to morph" Satiopo said as the 5 got in a line with Satiopo in the middle. "Ready" Satiopo said. "Ready" the others said in unison. The teens put there gems inside the compartment of their morphers and brought it up to there face saying "Cosmic energize"

* * *

**Morphing sequence:**

Satiopo was Floating in space when a red star appeared and rushed towards him passing right through him. once it was through Satiopo was wearing a red suit with white gloves and red pants with white boots with a black trim on the top with a golden belt holding a blaster. In the middle of the suit was a golden circle with a picture of the earth and a red star orbiting it. Then the red star formed on his head creating a helmet with a star shaped visor. "Red Cosmic ranger."

Lucy was floating in space when a pink heart appeared and rushed towards her passing right through her. The Heart left behind a suit similar to Satiopo's but where it was red it was pink and where the belt was came down a pink mini skirt going just above the knees . In the middle of her suit lied a golden circle with a picture of the earth and a pink star orbiting it. Then the pink heart formed on her head creating a helmet with a heart shaped visor. "Pink Cosmic ranger"

Kevin was floating in space when a blue crest rushed towards him passing right through him. The heart left a suit just like Satiopo's but blue were it was red and in the middle of his suit was a golden circle with a picture of the earth with a blue crest orbiting it. Then the blue crest formed on his head creating a helmet with a crest shaped visor. "Blue Cosmic ranger"

Megan was floating in space when a yellow sun rushed towards her passing right through her. The sun left a suit just like Lucy's but yellow were it was pink and in the middle of her suit was a golden circle with a picture of the earth with a yellow sun was orbiting it. Then the yellow sun formed on her head creating a helmet with a sun shaped visor.  
"Yellow Cosmic ranger"

Sky was floating in space when a black moon rushed towards him passing right through him. The moon left a suit just like Satiopo's and Kevin's but black were it was red and blue and in the middle of the suit was a golden circle with a picture of the earth and a black moon orbiting it. Then the black moon formed on his head creating a helmet with a moon visor.  
"Black Cosmic ranger"

* * *

"With the powers of earth's cosmic energy we are the Cosmic force power rangers."

The rangers stood in fighting stances ready for anything that comes their way. All the Scelas charged towards the rangers but this time they had no chance when morphed the rangers gain the ability of energetic combat in the form of martial arts or kick boxing. Satiopo jumped over all the Scelas and went straight towards Gen. Perditio who shot at him with his gun. Satiopo dodged and started fighting him. Satiopo kicked Gen. Perditio in the chest and was about to punch him in the gut till the warrior used his sword to get the red ranger off him. Satiopo fell back then got his blaster out his holster and shot at the general knocking him off his feat.

Lucy did the same thing as Satiopo and left the Scelas for the others and went for Lady Timor. The insect creature and spread her wings to fly off but Lucy stopped her by using an energy wave to get her off balance. When Lady Timor fell Lucy blasted her with the blaster in her holster. Once Lady Timor got to her feet she used her spider legs to trip up the pink ranger who just dodged them by flipping over them.

Kevin, Sky, and Megan were left fending off the Scelas on there own. Kevin did the same thing he did earlier and just threw punches and energy beams at the Scelas shattering them. Sky and Megan were way better at fighting the Scelas throwing kicks and punches at every single Scela that came there way.

Prince Mortem was looking at the battle from the Spaceship Disappointed, "Why are you guys letting children beat you Lady Timor, Gen. Perditio come here now.

The two creatures although upset about running away fro a fight fled with all the Scelas leaving the rangers on earth.

* * *

" That was fucking awesome!" exclaimed Kevin as he and the other rangers entered the computer room of the palace.

" Language Kevin and it is not always going to be so easy they weren't expecting you this time next time they will." Rentora explained as he started to shutdown the computers in the room." Frank is right so here is what I half to tell you Satiopo you will be leading the team as the red ranger" Mundi said much to Satiopo's and Kevin's disappointment." but Mundi I am not a leader" Satiopo started but was cut off by Mundi "yes you are but the 5 of you need to learn how to use your powers by training which Frank will tell you tomorrow after I get it started. Oh and before I forget you can not tell anybody about the 5 of you being rangers that's our little secret." Mundi said as he went down the stairs. "you heard the wizard now everybody it's time for us to teleport back to the school you guys will at least be able to have been in your last class before school is over." Rentora said as he and the new rangers got in a circle and teleported in there swirling colors.

* * *

"I thought you said that the earth had no form of defense!" raged Prince mortem as he paced back and forth

"Sire they surprised us they are more advanced than I thought but don't worry they won't get us again." Gen. Perditio said as he and Lady Timor Kneeled to there prince. "They better not" Prince Mortem said as he walked out.

'Don't worry they won't, especially that red ranger.' thought Gen. Perditio.

* * *

Author's note: hope you like this story I guess every 'episode' will probably be 2 or three parts long and for now on i'll be uploading on the weekends because I staying up to late on school days. PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Teamwork is a virtue part 1

"Yes I have finally found it" Dr. Tifex said excitedly as he dusted off a crate that he had just found in the back of the supply closet in his quarters. "The Belua chemicals." The Belua chemicals are special chemicals that when mixed correctly can create powerful evil monsters that the DeathGateArmy can use for combat. Eager to show Prince Mortem of his discovery the three headed creature grabbed the crate and made his way for the cockpit.

Prince mortem was sitting there observing the battle from the previous day wondering how his top warriors were being defeated by mere teenagers. As the prince was about to replay the video he was interrupted by his three headed scientist. "Prince Mortem my lord, I have found the Belua chemicals I an now create any type of monsters that you want."  
Dr. Tifex said as he bowed down in front of the evil prince who just had a smirk on his face. As Dr. Tifex got of his knees Lady Timor and Tristis entered the room with a smile on his face. "My prince, Tristis has something that he wants to tell you right honey." The insect lady said pushing the gremlin child forward. "Well P-prince Mortem I-I have discovered that a meteor is passing earth and if we have someway of pulling it towards earth it will cause massive destruction." the gremlin said nervously. After hearing this Prince Mortem laughed an evil laugh, "Excellent, Lady Timor track the meteor while you Dr. Tifex create a monster to bring it hurdling towards the planet." the prince commanded and the creatures obeyed. " Master the monster will take time to be fully ready probably 30 min. or an hour." Dr. Tifex said, "Very well" was all Prince Mortem said before waving his hand instructing the scientist to leave so he can go over the battle video again.

* * *

The bell rang at Rockyridge high as the students entered the school building some heading for there first class of the day while others went to go socializing with friends, among these students were the power rangers. Satiopo entered through the front door with his brother and sister, his brother went to go hang with his 'cool' friends and got his sister to go with him but Satiopo stayed behind he had to go see Rentora about their training schedule.

Lucy walked in with her friend Melinda and the rest of the sophomore cheerleaders. As they walked the halls the cheerleaders passed by Caleb and his friends who just at them and scoffed. The pink ranger and her friends continued to walk till the ran in to some of the school football jocks. " Hey Lucy." one of the jocks said as he went to go give the cheerleader a hug, "Hi Jack." she said back returning the hug and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "So lets get ready for Spanish babe." Jack said shoving a foot ball in his locker and pulling out a Spanish 2 book. Lucy was about to go right along until she remembered that she had to go get her training schedule from Rentora, "I'll be right there I have to get something I left in chemistry real quick." she said nervously laughing and heading towards the class room with her friends just looking at her confused before going to the class rooms they need to go to.

Kevin was in the courtyard with his friends joking about all the new people in school including his fellow red ranger Satiopo. "Yeah bet that new kid feels like he's on top of the world just because his brother is the 'amazing' Caleb Clark probably walking the halls like he owns the place." one person from the group said talking about Satiopo. "I know and what type of a name is Satiopo anyway, I mean were did his mom get that crappy name from." added a girl with black hair and a pink stripe in it sitting beside Kevin. "Yo Kevin we better get ready for P.E Coach Keith said we have to get there on time or he's going to make us do 100 push-ups." a boy told the blue ranger getting up from his spot and heading for the gym. Kevin groaned and got up and followed the boy till he remembered that he had to meet Rentora "Meet you there." was all he said before Kevin sprinted towards the chemistry room.

Sky and Megan were in the library returning books that they had checked out 2 weeks before and grabbing some more. "Here you go Mr. Grey I hope you like the books." the elderly librarian said as she handed the new books that Sky just got out the library, "Thank you Mrs. Griffin have a nice day come on Megan." replied Sky getting his twin's attention who was writing something in a journal that she carries everywhere. "Coming" was all she said before packing up all her stuff and heading out the library door. "Sky I have to head for P.E have fun in Computer science." Megan told her brother trying to go off to her first class of the day, until she was stopped by her brother, "I would love to go to my computer class Meg but remember we have to go meet Rentora for our training schedules." Sky told the yellow ranger. The twins walked up to the chemistry class room hurriedly trying to get what they need from Rentora so they won't be late for class.

Satiopo was the first in the classroom followed by Lucy then Kevin and finally Megan and Sky. "Good Morning rangers glad to see that you are all here but some of you could have came a bit quicker" started Rentora talking to the rangers at his desk looking through the unorganized stacks of paper till he found what his search was for. "ah here you are these are the training schedules for you guys to learn how to control your powers." As Rentora gave each teen a piece of paper they observed what was written on them on each Tuesday and Thursday from 3:00 to 4:00 is power training while Monday and Wednesday are combat training and every 2nd Saturday of the month are both from 12:00 to 2:00. The teens looked at the schedule thinking are these people crazy. "Now I know there not that great they'll change as time goes on and you improve your abilities but for now this is what's gong to happen." explained the chemistry teacher to his students. "This is bogus I have cheerleading practice on Tuesdays and Wednesdays and plans on Saturdays, and I know how to control my powers." Lucy whined trying for her life not to get messed up. "Sorry Lucy like I said these are the Schedules for right now like I said they will change in the future but you have to deal with them, oh and the first training session is today." Rentora said back which just made the rangers groan.

"I don't know about you guys but I can control my powers." Lucy said as she and the other rangers walked out of the classroom with there new training information. "Me to I can't be training all the time, I have nerds that need my attention 24/7 or they'll won't fear me anymore." Kevin agreed with the pink ranger with not so great reasons. "Right like how hard can it be to ... OH MY GOD! is that a drama club poster." Megan squealed as she squinted her eyes to see better accidently sending a bolt of energy at the poster, luckily for her nobody saw that she's was the one that made it happen. "So you can control your powers" Satiopo said in an annoyed tone, "you just nearly exposed all of us we need the training now I have to get to class." with that Satiopo left for his first class of the day as well did the others.

* * *

Dr. Tifex was in his room putting finishing touches on a spherical lord and pouring a concoction of Belua chemicals in the top of it. Soon the small sphere glowed a goulash green and the three headed scientist just smiled and rushed towards the cockpit. "Prince mortem here is the first line of DeathGateArmy monsters Metroid." The scientist pressed a button on the ball and put it down to where it exploded into a horrible monster. It was metal with no face, the creature only had 2 legs and arms but where his hands would be were big metal balls with claws coming from them and on his back 4 metallic bones came out on each side looking like big ominous wings. "I am here to serve my lord." Metroid said bowing to Prince Mortem. "Metroid has the power like you wanted him to bring large objects in his direction and not only that but can fly up to ..." as Dr. Tifex explained what he can do Lady Timor and her son walked into the room. "Sire we have discovered that the meteor will pass earth after today." was all they said before walking back out. "Dr. Tifex how long will take this creature to draw the meteor to earth?" the prince asked. " Not long sire, do you want me to send him down now?" replied the three headed scientist who just nodded and went back to what he was doing.

* * *

Metroid landed in the mountains of Rockyridge planning on bringing the meteor back to earth. The alarms in the Cosmic Palace started to go off and Mundi went to go see what it was. "It seems like the DeathGateArmy has sent down a monster lets see what this is all about." The old wizard then went to a computer on the side and brought up a screen that describes everything about Metroid from his height and size to his powers and strength. "I need to get the rangers!" Mundi exclaimed before heading for a computer that said communication.

* * *

It was now lunch at Rockyridge High and the rangers were each sitting at their lunch tables talking with friends. They were talking about their classes and homework until they all heard a beeping noise coming from their morphers. Each ranger looked at there 'watches' and wondered what was the sound for. "What was that Satiopo?" a girl asked the red ranger as he looked down at his morpher. "Nothing, it was nothing um I have to go see something real quick." then with that Satiopo left the cafeteria and set his way towards Rentora's room. While the other rangers did hear their morphers they just ignored it.

"Rentora my morpher just beeped out of nowhere what is that all about?" the orange haired teen asked his chemistry teacher. "Well one please put a Mr. in front of my name and two that means that Mundi is trying to contact you guys press the communication button on the side." Satiopo did as he was told and pressed the button " Ah red ranger I was able to get you, Prince Mortem has sent down a monster named Metroid and a group of Scelas hurry up and get there." and with that Mundi was out. "Okay I'll go ahead while Rentora can you get the others they probably don't know what the beep means." then Satiopo set off until, "How do I get there in time." "just press the teleport button and you'll go where your needed. Then Satiopo teleported out of the school heading towards the mountains while Rentora went to go get the rangers.

* * *

Satiopo was in the mountains about 2 yards from Metroid. "Who are you little boy get out of here now." commanded the monster and Satiopo just shrugged it off. "I'm here to stop you and some of my friends will be here to help me soon." but Satiopo could not wait for them as Metroid sent a group of Scelas towards him. At first Satiopo was fighting them but got overwhelmed he tried to use an energy blast but could not grab the strength to do so. The Scelas threw Satiopo almost knocking him out. "Your doing a great job of stopping me, Scelas go." and with that the skeleton warriors went for the teen. "Oh no you don't" Satiopo put the cosmic gem inside the compartment of the Cosmo morpher and brought it up to his face and said "Cosmic energize" and morphed into his ranger suit.

* * *

Meanwhile Rentora had gathered all the rangers and tried to get them to go help Satiopo. "You guys have to help Satiopo with that monster he can't handle it by himself." "I see his problem but we have classes we can't just leave school." Sky said. "Yeah my dad will kill me if I miss business and I already have to miss cheerleading practice." Lucy agreed going trying to head back to her table before lunch is over. "Okay Kevin, Megan I happen to know that both of you have a free block right now you 2 can go while I write a excuse note for Lucy and Sky hurry up while you two stay here and wait." Rentora said running off to his room to get excuses for Lucy and Sky. "I am not Waiting my dad will kill me if I miss business for anything." and with that Lucy left, "Me to I have to get to French." Sky said following right behind the pink ranger. "I'm heading towards the auditorium I read on a poster that the drama club is meeting there during lunch and I just have to join Satiopo will get us if he really needs help." Megan said as she went for the auditorium. "Bet he won't 'Mr. Leader' is a big boy." Kevin said jealous that the new kid gets to lead them and with that the rangers left and when Rentora came back he was shocked. "Oh no I hope Satiopo can hold out a little longer."

* * *

Satiopo had been fighting the Scelas off with his blaster and karate skills still unable to call on his powers 'I hope the others will be here soon."

to be continued...


	5. Teamwork is a virtue part 2

Satiopo was thrown to the mountain behind him as the Scela's ganged up on him. "How can this world not be conquered their warriors are weak." Metroid says before going to attack the red ranger with his claws. The monster slashed at Satiopo he hit at his chest causing sparks to fly from his ranger suit. Metroid kept attacking Satiopo until he got fed up and his anger allowed him to create a huge energy blast to push the beast off him. the red ranger then pulled out his blaster and shot at the horrible creature and kicked it. Satiopo then started to get the upper hand by shattering the Scelas with fury powered energy blast and kicking the crap out of Metroid.

Prince Mortem was at first happy with the battle until it turned, "Metroid get up here now." Mortem commanded and with that Metroid left for the space ship leaving a vey confused red ranger. "Are the monsters just going to leave every time their about to lose." he said as he powered down then looking at his watch seeing that lunch at his school was over. "OH MY GOSH I'M LATE FOR FRENCH!" he yelled shocked at how long the battle was and teleported back to the school praying that he didn't get in trouble.

* * *

Satiopo ran to his French class room until reaching the door and looking inside to see what was going on. Luckily for him there was a substitute for his class today so all he had to do was go in and think of an excuse then he's scot free. After school was over Satiopo left his classroom with Jane, the girl he was sitting with at lunch. "So why did you leave at lunch and not comeback till French was almost over?" Jane asked curiously as she and Satiopo walked the halls meeting up with Wyatt. "What? Satiopo was skipping classes and it's only his second day here, shame on you." the blonde haired friend of Satiopo said in a mocking tone as he rubbed his index fingers together. "I wasn't 'skipping', it's just that..." Satiopo trailed off upon seeing Ms. Popular Lucy herself and the cheerleaders, "I'll be back." he said to Wyatt and Jane before heading to the direction of the pink ranger.

Lucy and her friends were heading to the gym about to get ready for cheerleading practice before hearing Satiopo call out to them. "Hey Lucy I need to talk to you? in private." Lucy turned around knowing it was about earlier feeling guilty, while her friends were shocked that Satiopo even talked to any of them. When Satiopo and Lucy went to a corner he whispered, "is there a reason why you did not come and help me earlier did you not know that I needed it?" "I knew that there was a monster but I thought that you could handle it I mean there was only one monster anyway right?" Lucy answered back defending herself. "There was only one but I couldn't handle it, I couldn't even use my powers we really need help in that...wait isn't our first practice today were are you going." "Cheerleading practice" was all Lucy said. "First you bail out on helping me earlier now your skipping power practice?" Satiopo asked shocked. "Look sorry about earlier I'll try my best to make it to the next battle but I can't miss cheerleading practice you understand right." Lucy said back and left before he could respond

Satiopo went back to Wyatt and Jane who were waiting for him, "what was that all about?" Wyatt asked when he made his way to them. "Oh nothing um guys I have to go see Rentora for something might take a while so see you tomorrow." Satiopo told his friends, even though they were a little annoyed with him bailing on them today they just said fine and walked out of the school. As Satiopo walked up to his chemistry classroom he saw Kevin and his friends laughing in the hallway. "Hi Kevin can I ask you some questions." Satiopo asked, Kevin just groaned and turned around with a fake smile, "What Satiopo wants to talk to me." Kevin said with a mocking tone. Satiopo just looked confused unaware of his already established popularity, "I don't know what your talking about but did you know about what happened earlier and are you going to Rentora for practice?" "Yes I did know about earlier." Well then why did you not come help me?" "Because your the 'leader' you can handle yourself and I didn't feel like it." Kevin laughed while Satiopo just shook his head, "oh and to answer your second question no I'm not I don't need practice." Kevin said leaving a dumbfounded Satiopo.

Satiopo was shocked about his two teammates decisions as he walked up the stairs to see Megan and Sky arguing. "Come on Megan you need to go to practice you can barely do anything with your eyes without blowing something up." Sky told his sister as she tried to go downstairs. "Sky look I need to go to that drama club meeting today the mini meeting at lunch made it seem interesting I promise I'll be careful." and with that Megan was gone passing right by Satiopo without noticing him. " Hi Sky what was that all about." Satiopo asked as he and Sky walked towards Rentora's room. "Nothing it's just Meagan wants to skip Practice today for stupid drama club when she can't even control her powers, oh and sorry about earlier." Sky answered back. "It's okay the same with Lucy and Kevin, I just wish we can work as a team." Satiopo said as he and Sky entered the chemistry classroom.

* * *

On the ship Lady Timor was listening to there whole conversation and took what she heard to Prince Mortem. When the insect lady entered the cockpit of the ship she walked in on Prince Mortem talking to Metroid and Dr. Tifex. "Dr. Tifex please make more Scelas for Metroid to take back down to earth so if the red ranger or any of the other rangers try to interfere with his mission." Prince Mortem commanded, "My sire I have just overheard the rangers they are not working as a team most likely none of them will stop him." Lady Timor interfered which just made Prince mortem chuckle an evil chuckle. " Don't worry master I will not fail you this time." Metroid said as he teleported back down to earth.

* * *

After they went to Rentora's room Satiopo and Sky explained that the others were not coming which disappointed their chemistry teacher. The training was not in the school but at the Cosmic Palace were there were 5 different training sections in a large room somewhere that looked like wipeout courses. Satiopo was working on his energy blast with little to no prevail until he started to get frustrated. While Sky was trying to conjure up energy bombs in his hand and hurl them at moving objects but when ever he did get a bomb he could not throw them. The rangers were still practicing when Mundi interrupted them from training over an intercom, "rangers Metroid is back in the mountains you must go stop him now I'll try to get a hold of the others." after Mundi left Satiopo and Sky stopped what they were doing and teleported to the sight of Metroid.

* * *

When Satiopo and Sky landed on the mountains they were face to face with Metroid and a horde of Scelas. "Look who's back to 'save the day' didn't you learn enough from our last encounter." Metroid said in an overly cocky tone. "Well at least I didn't run away when I was about to lose and besides I have help this time ready Sky." Satiopo said, "Ready" he replied, "Cosmic energize". Now both rangers were morphed and ready to battle. "Scelas attack." and the skeleton warriors charged forward. Satiopo jumped over the first few and landed behind them kicking them down like dominos and turning around to blast his way through some more making his way towards Metroid. Sky just punched anything that came at him before he tripped, when he was down all the Scelas were gathering over him scaring him to the point of him creating a huge energy bomb shattering them all.

* * *

Back at the Cosmic Palace both Rentora and Mundi were still trying to contact the others even though Satiopo and Sky were doing well they will need help. Mundi was pacing back and forth until he saw a pink, yellow, and blue swirl appear in front of him revealing Lucy, Megan and Kevin. "What are you guys doing here did you get our messages." "yes but were really here because all of us 'lost control' of our powers." Megan said "I did not lose control the girls made me come." Kevin defended. "what happened?" Rentora asked curiously. "well when I was reading a pamphlet for drama I had to squint my eyes which made the paper disintegrate in my hands luckily nobody noticed so I just left and tried to find Rentora for practice." Megan explained. "I was at cheerleading practice and when ever I clapped my hands everybody got pushed back because of small energy waves, so I left before they found out it was my fault and when I left I saw Megan and just followed her till we saw Kevin almost shoot a poor kid with an energy beam." Lucy said explaining how she and Kevin got here. "Well I'm glad you came to your senses but now you guys have to get to the mountains to help Sky and Satiopo with a monster." Mundi said pushing some buttons to teleport them.

* * *

When Lucy, Kevin and Megan landed they saw there fellow teammates in the middle of a battle. "whoa that's a lot of Scelas we need to help them." Megan said to Lucy and Kevin "Yeah we can't let them have all the fun so are you guys ready." Kevin asked and the girls said "ready" "Cosmic energize." and then they were morphed joining Satiopo and Sky battle. Kevin went and punched them silly like he did before sending out energy beams with some punches. Megan went to go help her brother by blasting all the Scelas around him. Lucy went to go help Satiopo with Metroid sending energy waves at the monster. "So you guys decided to help show up." Satiopo asked after being knocked off his feet by Metroid. "yes we did Rentora called us as soon as you were attacked and we cam right away." Lucy said helping the red ranger up. "Lost control of your powers." "yep"

Sky, Megan and Kevin were down to only 5 Scelas so they just joined there powers to one blast so they can shatter them all and go help the others. When they went to go help Lucy and Satiopo they were being beaten and Kevin with the others were very little help. "Rangers now it is time for you to use your Cosmic weapon they are the same weapons the warriors before you used don't worry if you don't know how to use them while your morphed the knowledge is with you. to get the weapons say energize weapons into your morphers." mundi told them telepathically. "cool everybody hear that lets do this." Satiopo said "Energize weapons."

"Cosmo sword." Satiopo said

"Cosmo bow." Lucy said

"Cosmo mace." Kevin said

"Cosmo shield." Megan said

"Cosmo Ax." Sky said

With all there weapons now the rangers could stand up against Metroid. Satiopo slashed his sword over the monsters chest sending sparks flying. Lucy shot arrows at the same place Satiopo slashed him wounding him immensely. Kevin bashed his mace against the creature's head causing it horrible pain, which made it lash out towards Megan who just shielded it and turned it back to Metroid with her shield. Finally Sky used his ax to chop at his metal wings in the back which was his weak spot. "Now guys to finish him off combine your weapons to make the Mega Cosmo Weapon." Rentora told them through their communicators. "okay" the rangers said back and lined up. Lucy's bow became the base and Megan's shield connected to Sky's ax in the back which settled on top of the bow. Then Kevin's mace was at the bottom of the bow as a handle while Satiopo's sword lied on top of the ax. "Mega Cosmo weapon." they all cried. "What is that little toy." Metroid asked as he tried to get up. "This little toy is your death note." Satiopo said, "ready, set, FIRE!" and with that the new mega weapon fired at Metroid Blowing him up into pieces.

"Yes we just stopped our first monster." Satiopo said in glee, "I know it was such a rush." Kevin agreed giving the red ranger a high five. Their teammates just sighed in relief as they were glad it was over for now. The rangers were about to demorph until Mundi contacted them telepathically, "Rangers there is no time to celebrate, Metroid attracted a meteor that is currently hurdling towards earth you must get into your Cosmo Zords to stop it say 'Cosmo Zords arise' into your morphers to call them. The rangers just nodded and did as they were told "Cosmo Zords arise" the 5 towers that surrounded the palace then opened up revealing great Spaceships of different shapes and colors.

"Red Cosmo star." Satiopo cried which was the same Zord that was In his morphing sequence. "Pink Cosmo heart." Lucy said, "Blue Cosmo crest." Kevin said, "Yellow Cosmo sun." Megan said, and "Black Cosmo moon." Sky said. The rangers then all flew into there Zords landing inside a cockpit pressing buttons so they make there way up to the meteor. "This is so cool we're actually going to space I always about this when I was a kid." Sky said as he ascended to the sky. "Big shocker." Kevin said in a mocking tone as he followed him with the others. "I'm surprised I'm able to drive this I can barely work my computer." Lucy said in amazement looking out her window. "The morphers provide you with the knowledge to do so guys now fly up and save the world." Rentora told the ranges through a speaker on the Zords.

The rangers flew up till they were within eyesight of the meteor. "Now everybody energize your Zords with your cosmic gems and blast the meteor" Satiopo said as the rangers followed suit and shot a blast of energy to the meteor destroying it with their combined energy. All the rangers shouted out in glee as they just saved the whole entire world, "Now is it over?" Megan asked which just made everybody laugh. "Yes it is over Megan, for now it is over." Mundi said delighted.

* * *

Prince Mortem rampaged through the cockpit of the ship angry at everybody. "Dr. Tifex how dare you make me such a weak monster and Lady Timor how dare you show me a weak monster how are we supposed to destroy the planet if everything we do is soft." "Sorry my lord." was all they said before Prince Mortem just groaned and left the room disgusted of his soldiers.

* * *

The next morning all the teens were in the first ones in their chemistry class talking to Rentora. " Now I know that the schedule is not to your liking and it might go against something you might already have so I created these new ones for you." the scientist said as he gave each ranger a schedule which they were happy with now power training was every Tuesday and Thursday from 4 to 5 and combat training were Wednesdays 4 to 5 and Saturdays from 12 to 1 and both types of training were on every 3rd Sunday from 4 to 5 unless something important came up. Rentora seeing that the rangers were happy with the changes went to go write down the lesson on the board. "You know guys we work great as a team we should work together for now on, I'm not saying we need to be friends but we need to remember that it's our job to save the world even though we did not choose to do so, let's remember nothing should come before that unless it's completely necessary got it." the leader of their group Satiopo said and the rest of the rangers just nodded I agreement knowing there needed to save the world.

* * *

Author's note: Maybe the rangers will become better. Sorry for uploading this so late hope you enjoy.

**PLEASE**** REVIEW!**


	6. The city attacked part 1

Two weeks have passed since Satiopo, Lucy, Kevin, Megan, and Sky has become the new power rangers. All of them have become more responsible with training and are a little better with their powers but not by much. Their has been only one monster attack and the rangers handled it with ease, now they are entering their AP Euro class taking their seats as their teacher Mrs. Port finished writing something on the board. The bell rang and the students sat down and stopped talking waiting for their teachers instructions.

"Class before we begin I have big news to tell you, even though this class is about Europe it would be wrong of me still being your history teacher not to tell you that the governor of California John Brown is visiting our City tomorrow and planning on coming to the school." The class all shot up surprised, some in excitement while others wondered why he was coming to their city. "Well now that is out of the way lets review what we learned last class of the Viking invasions. Please get out your notes." Mrs. Port said to the class with a happy tone making the class more fun then it really is.

* * *

Prince Mortem was siting in his chair of the cockpit strategizing about a way to get rid of the power rangers and take the world's Cosmic energy. Gen. Perditio walked into the room with his Sword in hand like he had just had a battle, " Prince Mortem while researching more about the earthlings who call themselves power rangers I learned that somebody high in power is going to the city." Gen. Perditio said hoping to please his leader. With the smile on the prince's face he knows that he succeeded, "Great, go tell Dr. Tifex to create a monster that will kidnap him and take him somewhere that nobody would think to look." Prince Mortem commanded and Gen. Perditio followed.

The evil general made his way into the three headed scientist's laboratory to find Dr. Tifex working on some sort of chemical concoction, "Dr. Tifex Prince Mortem wants you to create a monster that can kidnap the Governor that is visiting the earth city and hide him someplace nobody would think of. " "Okay I have the perfect monster in mind it's going to take a while for it to be fully ready though, tell Prince Mortem that it will be ready by tomorrow and this one will not fail for I have a trick up my sleeve." Dr. Tifex said in a suggestive tone confusing Gen. Perditio who just walked off. "The Germixta Chemicals will be great today." The doctor said before getting to work on the new monster.

* * *

Satiopo, Wyatt, and Jane walked the mall looking for somewhere to eat, Satiopo was wearing a red plaid shirt with blue jeans and red and black shoes. "Guys can you guys just decided on where to go so we can eat I'm hungry." whined Satiopo as his friends fought over where they were going to eat. "We would have eaten by now Satiopo but Jane has to be difficult." Wyatt said motioning towards the girls besides him. "Well sorry for not wanting to eat at Taco Bell, They don't even use real meat for their tacos dude. Let's just get some Chinese food." Jane said back flipping her golden brown hair. "Look not everybody likes Chinese food." Wyatt said, "Well not everybody like Taco Bell." Jane said back, "What do you think Satiopo?" they asked at the same time. "I don't care where we eat at as long as we eat." Satiopo said in an irritated tone which just made Wyatt and Jane fight some more, 'I wonder if they fought like this before I moved here, their so in love.' Satiopo thought shaking his head.

Satiopo continued to watch his friends argue until he noticed a walk-in restaurant with a grand opening sign on top of it's door. "Okay well while you two love birds argue I'll go to the new place and actually eat something." Satiopo said before walking off to the restaurant he saw leaving behind his two now blushing friends. Wyatt and Jane stood their awkwardly for about a minute not looking at each other, "So...Should we catchup with Satiopo?" Jane asked "Yes we should." Wyatt answered almost immediately as the two headed for their orange haired friend.

The three walked into the restaurant that was named The Zone to see that it was empty for today to be it's grand opening. It looked like any other restaurant, it had tables some for only 1 person while others were for 5, being on the first floor of the mall it had windows that looked out t the parking lot and some that looked into the mall. It also had an outside eating area filled with picnic tables. There was a bar but no alcohol as far as customers could see and a cash register at the end were you would pay if you sat at the bar. In the middle of was a small opening for the waiters and waitresses to enter the dining area from the kitchen. There was a Katie Perry song playing as the teens went towards the bar to sit down.

"Is the food here even good?" asked Wyatt as they sat down looking at the menu, "Yeah I mean there's nobody here maybe the food is nasty." Jane said as she sat by Wyatt. "I don't know and I don't care all I need is something to eat, now what to order." Satiopo said sitting beside Wyatt looking at the menu. "How about you start off with an appetizer to see if you like them, they don't cost that much." a voice from the kitchen said. "Who said that?" Satiopo asked, a man walked out of the kitchen holding a rag in one of his hands and a plate in the other, "oh sorry if I startled you I was just offering you a choice. My name is Mr. Reed owner of The Zone." the man said. He was wearing a purple button up shirt that had The zone written on it's back, khaki pants with black shoes and a purple cap over his head.

"Okay that is what we will do now guys what do you want as our appetizer?" Satiopo asked. The two discussed about it before Wyatt said, "We will have the nachos please". "An excellent choice that will be $6 and take about 5 to 10 minutes." Mr. Reed said and the teens just nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile Lucy and her cheerleader friends were in the same mall but were at Charlotte Russe but on the other side from The Zone and two floors higher. "Lucy since your in line me and the other girls were going to head for Forever 21." Melinda told the pink ranger who just nodded them off. Lucy was wearing a hot pink cardigan sweater over a white blouse with white jeans with pink shoes. When Lucy got to the cashier she took out a pair of pink skinny jeans and a white blouse(she loves blouses) and gave it to the cashier. "Hello did you find everything that you need today?" the cashier asked our pink ranger, "Yes I did thank you, and I'll be using credit." Lucy answered giving the cashier her credit card to pay for her clothes. Once she was done Lucy headed for Forever 21 to catch up with her friends.

Lucy Went to the store to find her friends all over the place because the store was having another sale. The pink ranger went to go find her friend Melinda when she ran into her fellow ranger Megan. "Hey Megan what you doing here come to shop for the sale because take it from me you need to change your look." Lucy told the yellow ranger who even though was being insulted was keeping her sunny smile on her face. Megan was wearing a yellow shirt with Pokka-dots, a pair of white jeans and yellow sneakers. "Actually Lucy I came here so we can hang out..." Megan was cut off by Lucy, "Megan honey I know were working together and everything to save the world but we don't have to be friends I mean what do we have in common other then that anyways." Megan thought about it, "I guess your right see you at practice at 4." "See you."

Lucy went to Melinda who was waving her over to look at some shirts. "Lucy I wanted to show you these shirts but first I have to ask what you were doing talking to Brit girl." "Oh nothing I was just being nice you know." Lucy said. "Well don't be to nice or she might think you want to be friends with her and we don't want that, it's bad enough that Satiopo was talking to you now the transfers." Melinda said in a tone. Lucy wanted to defend the yellow ranger but she decided to just let it be what Megan doesn't know won't hurt her.

Lucy and the cheerleaders were in Forever 21 for about 30 minutes before they decided on going to one more store before they went home. The girls walked out of the store together before Lucy's morpher beeped, she looked down to see that it was 5 minutes till for. 'Shit I almost forgot about practice.' "Um guys I have to go sorry see you tomorrow" Lucy said before she ran off to find a place to teleport.

* * *

Satiopo and his friends were all sitting down eating their meals that they ordered. After eating their nachos they fell in love with the food and ordered a meal. Satiopo was eating a cheese pizza with a coke, Jane was eating a grilled chicken sandwich with vegetables and chips, Wyatt was eating a double cheese burger with chili cheese fries. "So what do you think about the governor coming to town tomorrow?" Jane asked as she finished her plate. "I think it's cool but why would he choose this dump." Wyatt answered, "Rockyridge is not a dump." Satiopo said defending the city. "You don't know yet Satiopo you just moved here." Wyatt said again which just made the others laugh. The three finished their plates and paid Mr. Reed who was the only one working. "Mr. Reed that was delicious I can't believe nobody else was here today." Jane said as she paid for her sandwich, "Maybe somebody will come tomorrow, I'm just glad that you guys enjoyed the food." Mr. Reed said giving Jane her receipt. Satiopo was about to pay next when his morpher beeped, he looked down and saw that he was almost late for practice. "Guys I have to go Here you go Mr. Reed keep the change." Satiopo said rushing out of the restaurant for somewhere safe to teleport leaving his friends confused.

Lucy was running towards the outdoor section of the mall because nobody would be there for it was not finished yet even though it was open to the public, Satiopo was running to the same area. The two rangers ran into each other as they entered the area of the mall. "I'm so sorry I was rushing, you see I have this practice thing to get to...Lucy?" Satiopo said as he got himself and said girl off the ground, "Yes Satiopo it's me and I guess you forgot about practice to." Lucy said while Satiopo just nodded. "Well we should probably hurry up and teleport to the Cosmic Palace so we won't be late." Satiopo said. Satiopo and Lucy went to the back of the area to make sure nobody saw them, they pressed the teleport button on their morphers and disappeared in their colored swirls to the palace.

* * *

Satiopo and Lucy teleported into the training room to see that Sky, Megan and Kevin were already there waiting for them. "Look who finally decided to show up." Kevin said in a mocking tone. "Well I actually was eating somewhere and lost track of time." Satiopo said defending himself, "Same with me, I mean I wasn't eating but I was with my friends and lost track of time." Lucy said after him. "I understand guys but remember we have to practice so we can protect the world from the DeathGateArmy." Sky said Getting up from his seat being followed by Megan and Kevin. Rentora entered the room with a clipboard in his hand and pen in the other, "good to see that the two of you have finally arrived." He said motioning towards the red and pink rangers. "Okay so as you know today is Combat training, now we are going to focus on martial arts now Sky and Kevin the two of you will be sparring, Lucy and Megan you will be partners and Satiopo you will be fighting the ninja bot. The rangers made their way to their sparring rooms.

Sky and Kevin entered their room and got in their fighting stances, they were wearing a GI of their ranger colors with a white belt. "Kevin now look you might not know this but I am not a very good fighter so it will mean a lot if you go easy on me" Sky said in a pleading voice which just made Kevin smirk. "Don't worry I'll go extremely easy on you." the blue ranger said in a mocking tone. Kevin rushed to Sky throwing a kick at him knocking the British boy down. "Hey you said that you would go easy on me." Sky cried rolling out of the way and getting up, "the DeathGateArmy won't go easy on you so why should I" was all Kevin said before throwing a punch at Sky who dodged it by ducking.

Lucy and Megan were each wearing a GI of their ranger colors with Megan having a white belt and Lucy with a blue belt. "So Megan I hope you aren't mad about what happened earlier about wanting to hang out it's just like I said were from different worlds I mean we might not make good friends." Lucy told Megan in an apologetic tone. "Lucy I get it, I just thought it would be cool for us to hangout other than ranger stuff I mean you don't even know if we might be good friends if you don't try." "I know what you mean it's just I don't want stuff to get in the way of in the way of saving the world." After their conversation the two girls started to spar Megan sending a spinning kick to Lucy who just flipped out of the way.

Satiopo was wearing a red GI with a black belt around his waist. Satiopo charged for his mechanical sparring partner throwing a kick at it's head. The ninja bot dodged the attack and sent a punch to Satiopo's gut which luckily Satiopo dodged just in time. Satiopo then went to punch the robot but was stopped and kicked to the ground. Satiopo while on the ground did a spinning kick to trip the robot and get the upper hand. "Wow looks like new boy can fight." Satiopo heard a familiar voice say distracting him so the robot knocked him down. "Kevin what are you doing here aren't you supposed to be sparring with Sky?" Satiopo asked as he got up from the world and put the ninja bot in a hold. "I was but Sky fell to the ground to hard and gave up, serves the nerd right. "Kevin said sitting at the bench watching Satiopo fight. "That's not nice, you shouldn't talk about your teammates behind there back." Kevin just scoffed at the comment, "Just because your team 'leader' and Mr. popular at school doesn't mean your the boss of me." Kevin said with a disgustful tone. "I never said I was the boss of you it's just.." Satiopo was saying before he was cut off by the ninja bot, "it's just what did sky do to you to make you so mean to him." Kevin just ignored him and left the room confusing the red ranger.

After the teens were done sparring they all met up in the command room of the Cosmic Palace. "Rangers great training today now head home and have fun." Mundi said before the old wizard left to go to his room. "Yeah you guys tomorrow is a big day the Governor is coming to the city and visiting the school during your home room. So their will be a big assembly." Rentora told the teens as they got their stuff ready. "Wait so does that mean we don't have to go to English tomorrow Rentora?" Satiopo asked with a happy voice. "Satiopo you'll miss the last 40 minutes of English, which is basically half the class so yeah." the teens all danced to that answer because they dreaded English all of them but Megan. Rentora then teleported out soon being followed by the rangers.

* * *

Dr. Tifex went to the cockpit of the space ship with a ball for the monster in his hand. Inside the room Prince Mortem was Discussing battle strategies with Gen. Perditio and Lady Timor while Tristis just watched something on the screen. "Sorry to interrupt my highness but I've got the monster that you requested and he will do wonders for this mission." Dr. Tifex told the prince who just sat their looking at the three headed scientist. "Well don't just stand there show me the monster!" Prince Mortem shouted in an angry tone. Dr. Tifex pushed a button on the small ball which exploded to form a blue creature with lime green eyes. It had razor sharp fins on it's arms, legs, tail, and head. There were also gills on it's neck to show that it could breathe underwater. "This monster's name is Morte, he will kidnap the Governor and take him to a secret underwater cave until you say so." Dr. Tifex said, "Or unless he fails like Metroid did." Tristis said from the back of the room. "Quiet you little gremlin" Dr. Tifex said annoyed that his work is being questioned, "Tristis does have a point your last monster did fail what is to stop this one from failing Doctor?"  
Gen. Perditio asked. "Because I have a secret weapon that nobody knows about." the three headed doctor said with evil in his voice granting Prince Mortem with a smile.

to be continued...


	7. The city attacked part 2

It was 8:46 and the first class of the day was about to be over for the students of Rockyridge high. Satiopo was in his Business writing down his homework for the day, Lucy was in Spanish 2 talking to her boyfriend Jack about their date plans on Saturday, Kevin and Megan were in health sitting in their chairs waiting for the bell to ring Kevin talking to his friend Rocky and Megan was talking to a girl from the drama club. Finally Sky was in his Computer science class logging out of his computer and packing up his stuff for the next class, "Sky were having a science club meeting today from 2:00 to 3:30 if your interested, I mean why would you not you are in both chemistry and biology." a nervous Jamal asked Sky. "Sure my mom has been telling me to join a club might as well be something that interest me." Sky responded "Great we need the new members." Jamal said excitedly grabbing a chair and sitting beside Sky to tell him about what they would be doing today.

The school bell rang and the students rushed out of their classrooms to make way for their next class which for all the rangers was honor English 10. All the students went into the class and sat down in the first chair they can grab. In the class was Wyatt, Jane, Melinda, Zach one of Kevin's friends, Jamal and Mikayla the girl that Megan was talking to. Then teacher walked into the class room she was blonde and had emerald green eyes and was wearing semi formal green dress, her name was Lauren Boscow. "Good morning class, nice to see that you all here on such a wonderful Thursday." she said in her usual happy voice. "Now as you may know the Governor John Brown is visiting the city today and is having a small assembly at the school during this class so we won't be able to do a lot today sorry." Ms. Boscow said earning a sigh of relief from most of the class, just because they were an honors English class doesn't mean they like English. "But we have enough time for at least 4 people to read their stories that they wrote for homework. now who wants to go first?" The class went quiet after that seeing how some 'forgot' there homework at home while others dogs ate it. Megan and Mikayla were the only two in the class to raise there hands seeing as they both love English and this assignment was to just write how you feel about life. "Okay Megan you can go first and Mikayla you can go after her. Maybe the rest of you can get ideas from them." Ms. Boscow said to the class with disappointment in her voice.

While Megan started to read her paper a black car drove into the school parking lot. When the door opened two big men appeared wearing only black suites and shades. One of the men went to open a door for the Governor John Brown. John Brown and his body guards left the car and headed for the front of the school were they were greeted by the principal. "Hello Governor, let me just say how excited we are that you took time out of your busy schedule to come and visit our school." the principal told the Governor as he shook his hand. "The pleasure is all mine. Now may you show me to the auditorium please?" John Brown asked looking down the hallways, "Yes, right this way please."

* * *

Prince Mortem and Gen. Perditio were watching as the Governor went inside the school. "Dr. Tifex hurry up and bring Morte here the plan is about start." Prince Mortem commanded and the three headed scientist made his way in the room with his fin covered monster followed by Lady Timor and Tristis. "Now does everybody know what they are supposed to be doing I want this plan to go without a hitch." the evil prince said in a harsh tone. "Don't worry my lord we won't fail you, Tristis will distract everybody with Scelas while Morte will go and grab the Governor when nobody is looking."  
Gen. Perditio said reassuring Prince Mortem of their plan. "This better work." Prince Mortem growled at his soldiers before walking off somewhere in the ship. "Don't Worry my Prince it will." Gen. Perditio said as he turned to his fellow soldiers.

* * *

Mikayla had just finished her 'what is life to me' essay when the announcement came on for all 9th and 10th graders to make their way to the auditorium for the Governor. Ms. Boscow's class all jumped up and grabbed their stuff to head for the auditorium which was one floor down from them. When the class reached the auditorium they could see that every body from their grade was their waiting outside the door. Rentora and his current intro to engineering class was entering right after Ms. Boscow's. "I can't wait to see the Governor this is so exciting." Sky told Jamal who was standing right beside him with the same expression on his face as he cleaned his glasses. "Like John Brown would even pay attention to you" Kevin started as he and his friends went towards the black ranger, "He's a united states Governor not a European one." he finished which just made the whole entire class laugh other than Satiopo, Lucy, and Megan.

"Kevin why don't you just cool down and not joke Sky every chance you get." Satiopo said from the back shocking everyone in the class. "Whoa look who has a body guard all of the sudden." the black haired girl with a pink stripe said from behind Kevin, "I know Aviva but popular boy better watch who he talks to like that." Rocky said standing next to the girl who wasn't even in their class. "Yeah Satiopo just because your daddy is Raymond Miter doesn't mean you can tell people what to do." Kevin inputted. "Well Kevin I wasn't saying you have to listen to me because of Raymond, I'm just trying to help Sky because nobody else was trying to." Satiopo told the bully. "Look Satiapo get it straight I do what I want and pick on who I want and there is nothing you can do leader boy." Kevin said with bitter voice. Satiopo catching the leader boy finally realized what was up with the blue ranger, "Look I don't know why your mad at me, I didn't ask to be the 'leader boy'. Kevin was about to argue back but Ms. Boscow and broke the two rangers up before a fight broke loose.

Satiopo and Kevin backed away from each other and entered the auditorium since the doors have opened. once inside all the students sat down with their class in one or two rows and waited for somebody to come on the stage and talk. The principal climbed the stairs to get to the stage and talk to the big crowd of students, "Good Morning students as you all know my name is Principal Clark and you should also know why we are here today." the principal which made the student body rumble talking about the Governor John Brown being here. "Yes the reason we are all here is because out Governor now lets all welcome ..." Principal Clark was saying before he was cut off by a small green boy creature walk on stage with a ball in one of his hands take the mic out of his hand. "What's up with the green dude?" Wyatt asked Satiopo and Jane as the rest of the Auditorium thought the same thing. "I don't Know but it needs a major haircut asap." Jane answered looking disgusted because of the creatures features.

"Earthlings I am Tristis son of Lady Timor from the evil DeathGateArmy here to take control of earth." he said making the whole room laugh believing this was a joke but catching the rangers off guard. "Can you believe this freak babe he's freaking crazy." Jack told Lucy laughing his guts out. "This is usurped it makes no scientific since right Sky?" Jamal said with disbelief. "That would be a great plot for a T.V show or book or Play." Mikayla said to Megan. "And we thought Sky was weird but look at this kid." Zach the blonde haired friend of Kevin said. "I can't believe everybody is laughing at the boy something is really wrong with him." Jane said shacking her head at the immaturity of her peers. "SHE HAS A KID!" all the rangers said shocked that the insect lady from the DeathGateArmy can have a child.

"Why do you laugh at me I tell the truth, we came here 25,000 years ago to take the planets cosmic energy but was stopped by a group a warriors. Now that we have reawaken my leader Prince Mortem sent me down to tell you to surrender to us now, and to help you make your decision Scela warriors go." Tristis said throwing the ball that was supposed to explode into 30 Scelas, but nothing happened. "Wow really scary Tristis I'm totally scared of the DeathArmy now." an unknown voice said from the crowd mockingly making everybody laugh. Tristis bent down and got the metal ball trying to figure out why it didn't work, 'Dr. Tifex said to make it work to throw the stupid ball down' the gremlin thought looking over the metal ball finding a small red button, 'Wait I'm supposed to press the button first'. Tristis pressed the button and threw the ball to the ground, While everybody thought it would do nothing again the ball actually exploded and revealed Scelas all over the place.

The students all panicked when the Scelas appeared and got out their seats and ran. The skeleton warriors jumped off the stage and attacked the running teens throwing them against the floor. The rangers were all thinking of away to help everybody without fighting since that might reveal their secret about them being power rangers. "Satiopo what are you doing just siting there we need to get out of here!" Wyatt said trying to tug the orange haired teen off his chair. "We have to help everybody." Satiopo said before getting up to go help a person that tripped and Scelas were all over them. Right after Satiopo started to help the students his fellow rangers went to do the same thing helping up people that have fell or were stuck in a tuff place. Satiopo went to go help a group of 9th grade girls surrounded by Scelas, he swung his backpack to hit all the Scelas and saved the girls. Lucy saved all the cheerleaders and football jocks by leading them to the hallway. Sky and Megan went to help all the teachers but ended up being chased by the foot soldiers.

Kevin was helping all his friends out of the auditorium when a Scela jumped up behind him, Kevin then swung his arms to knock the soldier down. "Kevin that was so cool." Rocky said hi fiving the Blue ranger. Kevin just nodded and went to go help the others until he saw Tristis go to the backstage area where the Governor was waiting. Satiopo saw this as well, "Kevin I'll go deal with Tristis you go help Sky and Megan." he said heading after the green gremlin child. Kevin turned to see Sky and Megan running from a group of Scelas, Sky tripped down Kevin was about go help the black ranger when Lucy went to go help him and his sister. 'They don't need my help why would I even help them I don't like Sky and Satiopo Is not the fucking boss of me.' Kevin thought angrily turning away from his Teammates and going to where Satiopo was.

* * *

Satiopo went to go find Tristis, discovering him with Morte trying to grab the Governor with his bodyguards knocked out on the ground. "Hey you blue guy, let go of the Governor." Satiopo commanded Morte who had gotten hold of the Governor. "Like I'm going to listen to a kid." Morte said with disgust, "Yeah your not the boss of me." Tristis said making Satiopo just rolled his eyes. "I know what you mean the dude thinks he's the boss of everyone." Kevin said walking into the backstage area, "Kevin, I thought I told you to stay and help Sky." Satiopo said in a harsh tone, "British boy can handle himself and your not the boss of me, now are we going to stand here and argue or are we going to beat the crap out of some monsters." Kevin said grabbing his morpher and Cosmic gem with Satiopo fallowing suit. "Ready" Satiopo said, "ready" Kevin said after "Cosmic energize."

Morphing Sequence

"Red Cosmic ranger." "Blue Cosmic ranger." now that the rangers were morphed they Charged into battle calling on their Cosmo weapons. Satiopo lashed his Cosmo sword hitting Morte on his chest sending sparks flying. "Kevin I'll deal with Morte you go help the Governor." Satiopo said swinging his sword sometimes wounding him sometimes being blocked by his razor sharp fins. Kevin just scoffed at the comment 'when will he figure out that he is not the boos of me.' the blue ranger just ignored what Satiopo said and used his Cosmo mace to bash the creature's head in. "What are you doing, go help the Governor." Satiopo said kicking Morte from behind, "He's fine, You just want to have all the fun just like your brother." Kevin said continuing to just hit the creature with his mace barley making any damage. While the rangers were fighting Morte Tristis went and grabbed the Governor, "Wha-what are you?" John Brown asked scared, "I'm Tristis and we are about to leave, come on Morte." The blue monster used his razor sharp fins to send a water blast at Kevin which Satiopo pushed him out of the way from barely not getting hit himself. With the rangers distracted Morte and Tristis teleported out of the room with the Governor as their prisoner.

* * *

While Satiopo and Kevin were fighting Morte the other rangers were finishing off the Scelas in the auditorium. "Guys there to many of them here to deal with and since we can't use our powers or morph how will we stop them?" Megan asked as she Lucy and Sky were surrounded by Scelas. "It would be easier if we had a way of tying them together in one place." Sky said hiding behind the two girls for protection. Lucy looked all around the room of screaming students and teachers for something to gather the Scelas together until she found a banner on the entrance to the auditorium. "I think I found something Sky would that banner be good." Lucy asked the brainy British boy. Sky looked at the banner and nodded his head, that was all Lucy needed she tripped all the Scelas in front of her and ran to the banner. Once she was close enough, Lucy jumped up from a chair and grabbed the banner down, she then ran towards some Scelas surrounding them with the banner tying them up. Then out of nowhere all the Scelas disappeared and everybody got up from their hiding spot. "Lucy babe that was so cool what you just did tying up those skeletons, I would have done that to but I was to busy helping out the rest of the cheerleaders." Jack said defending himself for being saved by his girlfriend.

Rentora was walking around helping anybody he can until he made his way to Ms. Boscow. "Oh hey Ms. Boscow are you alright?" he asked pulling her up, "Yes I am Mr. Rentora that...um your still holding my hand Mr. Rentora." Lauren said embarrassing the chemistry teacher, "So that was weird wasn't it Mr. Rentora." "yes it was." "Satiopo, Satiopo where are you?" Wyatt asked looking for the red ranger. "Hey have any of you seen Kevin." Aviva asked looking around. "hey guys I think saw them go in the back." Megan whispered to Sky and Lucy who just nodded and went to the backstage. When they were there the rangers saw Satiopo and Kevin arguing about something.

"Why did you not go help the Governor like I said Kevin!" Satiopo asked the blue ranger. "Because I thought he was safe I forgot about the gremlin thing. besides I thought you might need some help." Kevin said back defending himself. "You Know what would have helped me Kevin listening to what I said!" yelled back to the black haired Hispanic boy. "Well your not the boss of me 'leader boy'. Kevin said with attitude. "Look stop doing that 'leader boy' shit Kevin I didn't ask to be leader of the team but hey it happened so stop acting like a jealous bitch about it!" Satiopo said back furious that Kevin keeps holding a grudge against him for something that he did not choose. Before anything else could happen Lucy and Megan went to go hold back the two rangers, "What is going on back here?" Sky asked shocked about how the two boys were fighting and seeing the two unconscious bodyguards on the floor. "You want to Know what happened because Mr. big shot over here decided not to listen to me the Governor got kidnapped." Satiopo explained to the curious rangers. "I said I was sorry!" Kevin shouted, "Sorry won't bring him back Kevin!" Satiopo said angrily. "Whoa you guys settle down you two if you hold out I know we'll make I through." Megan said trying to make peace from the two boys, "Megan you watch Degrassi?" Lucy asked, "Yeah I started when I moved here do you?" "yes I do, did you see the new one." "yes I did ..." Megan was cut off by her twin "Sorry to brake up your little T.V recap but we have a missing Governor to deal with.

* * *

John Brown woke up tied up against a wall surrounded by Scelas. "Where am I?" he asked looking confused. "Dear governor you are in a cave." Morte said stepping out of the shadows with Gen. Perditio. "Who are you?" "I am Gen. Perditio from the DeathGateArmy and this is Morte and you will stay here until earth meets our demands." "Well what are your demands." "To give us all of your planet's Cosmic energy." Gen. Perditio said with an evil grin terrifying John Brown.

To be continued...


	8. The city attacked part 3

Author's note: Sorry this was updated late still trying to manage my time. Hope you enjoy it's a little long but there's a Megazord battle. PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

The auditorium was destroyed, the once nailed down chairs were now two rows away from their original spot and detectives were taking forensic evidence from every part of the big room. Many of the students and teachers were horribly injured from the attack and had to be rushed to the hospital. The rangers were sitting down talking to a detective answering their questions being the only witnesses to the Governor's kidnapping since his body guards were knocked out. "Now can you tell me again why the five of you were in the backstage area again?" the detective asked the teen heroes making sure to clarify what he had written down already, "as I said earlier detective I ran to the back because I was trying to find a safe place to hide." Satiopo said answering the detective "Me too." Kevin said right after the red ranger. "And we only went to the back because we saw Satiopo and Kevin run in the back while the skeleton thingies were attacking and were trying to see if they were alright." Lucy said again explaining why she, Megan and Sky were in the back. "That's right we didn't see anything about the Governor being kidnapped those two were in the back while it happened." Megan said gesturing towards Satiopo and Kevin who sitting next to each other. "Right and the two of you said you saw..." the detective started not believing what he was about to say, "a big blue monster covered with fins who called himself Morte knock down the two body guards and... a green gremlin take the Governor." he finished in complete disbelief. "Yes, that is what we saw detective, I know it's hard to believe but it happened." Kevin said, "Can we leave now." Sky asked a nervous wreck and the detective just shook his head yes letting the rangers head outside.

Outside the school was no better it was covered with news reporters reporting what had happened at the school telling the truth about the DeathGateArmy to crazy rumors of terrorist. Police officers were monitoring everything helping people as they walked out the building and holding back the reporters and all the worried parents and onlookers. Ambulances taking injured people to the hospital for immediate care. The rangers walked out of the school building together talking about what had just happened, "I can't believe we just lied to the authorities guys." Sky said crossing his arms from the chilly autumn wind since his sweater was ripped, "figures British boy never lied to the cops." Kevin said under his breath earning a glare from his fellow teammates, "Sky we didn't actually lie because we did go to see if Satiopo and meanie was okay and did not really see anything." Megan said reassuring her brother. "Yeah if anything the two of them lied if anybody at all." Lucy said about Satiopo and Kevin. "Hey we had to lie, remember the whole ranger thing is a secret." Kevin said defending himself and the orange haired teen. "We wouldn't have had to lie if you would have just done what I told you and get the governor." Satiopo said with disappointment, "Oh my gosh look who is trying to be the boss again." the Hispanic ranger said in a fake shocked voice. Before Satiopo could reply back with what he is thinking Sky stepped in to stop the two boys, "guys fighting won't stop anything." "says the boy who can't even take a hit, I saw you being chased by those Scelas, you had to be saved by Lucy dude, your a freaking wuss." Kevin said now pointing his anger to the young black ranger, which started another argument between him and Satiopo.

A police officer was witnessing the teens argument and went to go stop it, he was tall and mixed with an angry look on his face. Kevin was about to yell at Satiopo from a previous comment he had made before he saw the cop approaching them "Hey, what are you looking at?" Kevin asked the cop who just ignored him, "I'm talking to you Anthony." "One I am you father so don't address me like that, secondly I am wondering why you and this boy was arguing and why the 5 of you are up here in the first place." Anthony said sternly to his son. "My name is Satiopo sir and we just finished talking to one of the detectives in the auditorium about the whole attack." the red ranger told Kevin's father. "Oh well in that case please go to the side of the school to go with your parents or Legal guardian please while me and my son have a little talk." Anthony said directing the 4 other ranges to where they need to go. "Why am I in trouble, because of the argument he's the one who started it." Kevin said talking about Satiopo who just argued back, "I only said something because you were messing with Sky, AGAIN." emphasizing again. "So what he doesn't need a bodyguard. The boy needs to toughen up." Kevin said talking about the black ranger who had left to go find his mother with his sister and Lucy. "You know what Kevin not everybody has the guts to stand up for themselves! Sky is a shy person who I admit is not god at fighting back so even if he didn't say anything back doesn't mean it didn't hurt him!" Satiopo said before walking off to leave behind a very shocked blue ranger.

* * *

Morte and Gen. Perditio were sitting down playing cards in the cave that held Governor John Brown captive when Prince Mortem appeared out of nowhere. "What are you two doing just sitting around when the plan is not finished yet!" the prince yelled at his soldiers knocking the cards out of their hands. Gen. Perditio and Morte sprang out of their seats and bowed down to the evil prince, "My lord don't worry nothing has happened yet the plan is still going perfectly." the general said rising up from his kneeling position followed by Morte, "Then why are you not obtaining Earth's Cosmic energy!?" Prince Mortem asked. "You see my lord we can't take the planet's Cosmic energy till we receive the device from Dr. Tifex, and we have the planet under our control." Gen. Perditio said, "Then why have you not yet given ransom for the Governor that is why we have taken him do you remember the plan: take the Governor, hold ransom for Governor, enslave planet, steal the cosmic energy and kill earth." the prince explaining the plan once more to his soldiers. "Don't worry Prince Mortem we will send the Ransom tomorrow." Morte said with no concern as he picked up his playing cards and sat back down. "Why can't you send it tonight?" inquired Prince Mortem, "Because it's late sir and..." "SEND THE RANSOM TONIGHT DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!" Prince Mortem commanded cutting of the fin monster. "Yes sir." Gen Perditio and Morte said kneeling back down to the prince in unison who left angered at the laziness of his soldiers.

John Brown was still tied up against a wall in the underwater cave guarded by Scelas. He was struggling to get loose when Morte and Gen. Perditio entered through an entrance and headed towards the restrained Governor. "Look who's trying to get free, we already told you how your going to be set free and that is if the world surrenders to us." Morte told the Governor in a cocky tone, "We will never do that and one I'm freed you all will be in deep trouble, Kidnapping a state Governor is incredibly illegal." John Brown said trying to scare his captors who just laughed in his face, "Dear Governor we don't abide by Earth's laws we only listen to our Prince and besides nobody will ever find you here nobody would think of looking underwater." the general said with an evil smirk revealing his location to the now terrified Governor.

* * *

Rockyridge was overflown with agents from the FBI and the Government. The news kept on reporting everything that had happened the previous day from the attack on the school to the Governor's kidnapping. All the teens including the rangers were all at the mall because school was closed today for safety and law reasons. Satiopo sat in The Zone with Wyatt and Jane eating waffles, the restaurant was a little more lively but did not have that many people in it. "Satiopo are you telling the truth was there actually a monster in the backstage area." Wyatt asked the orange haired teen in awed seeing as he has always had an interest in these type of things. "Yes I'm telling the truth there was a real monster tell the world." Satiopo said enthused. "Kids it was probably some guy and his son in some costumes like that cartoon what is it, Scooby-Doo." Mr. Reed inputted on the teens conversation going to the kitchen to put a tables dirty dishes away. "I agree with Mr. Reed Sorry to rain on your parade Satiopo." Jane said finishing the last of her waffles. "Then how do you explain those skeletons coming out of nowhere attacking us." Wyatt asked his friend who only kept opening and closing her mouth unable to think of a response.

Lucy and her friends were at Macy's shopping for what else but clothes. Lucy was looking at a pink purse thinking about her wardrobe to see if it would match. Lucy was about to go to the checkout when she saw a familiar yellow ranger grabbing a yellow and white shirt, "Hey Megan what are you doing?" Lucy asked the British girl who was startled a little bit, "Oh nothing just I was just picking up some more clothes while I have the time." Meagan responded. Lucy observed the shirt that Megan had it was yellow with white stripes with flower designs all over it. "That's a really cute shirt Megan, hey did you see the new Degrassi episode last night." Lucy asked Megan, "No my mom doesn't like me watching it and she was smothering me and Sky all night, what happened?" Megan asked disappointed. Lucy was about to answer till Melinda came behind her, "Lucy are you getting the bag, We're about to go" "Yeah I'm coming, talk to you later Megan." Lucy said a little disappointed she was cutoff from her conversation, "See you"

Sky was in the bookstore of the Mall waiting for his twin sister reading the book that he chose to buy, "Sky is that you?" Sky turned to the familiar voice to see his new found friend Jamal standing their with a set of books, "Oh hey Jamal how are you doing, what books did you get?" Sky asked the dark glasses wearing boy. "I'm doing alright and I got these." Jamal said showing the black ranger his books which consisted of supernatural sightings, Myths and Legends, and Are their others out their. "Interesting choice Jamal." Sky said wondering why his scientific friend took an interest in the weird. "I'm studying up on this stuff so I can make since of what happened yesterday at the auditorium, even though as far as I know it was impossible." Jamal said going to the line followed by Sky. The black ranger desperately wanted to tell Jamal about what happened yesterday because he hated keeping secrets from people but knew telling Jamal will only endanger him. "So Sky are you going to stay back for the next science club meeting whenever that is being the president is in the hospital?" Jamal asked. "Sure." Sky saw his sister outside the store waiting for him, "My sister's waiting for me I got to go"

Kevin was standing with Rocky and Zach in the food court of the mall trying to find a place to eat. Kevin was out of it though he just kept thinking about what Satiopo told him about Sky, 'what if I have been joking him to much, I don't want to hurt him that much, just trying to annoy him as all.' Kevin and friends started to go for the McDonalds since they will still be serving breakfast at this time until they passed The Zone and Kevin saw Satiopo siting their eating with his friends. Kevin having to tell Satiopo something Left Rocky and Zach, and went for the restaurant. Once inside Kevin took a seat next to Satiopo followed by his two friends, "What are we doing here Kevin" Zach asked confused as he usually is, "I have to tell Satiopo something." "So anyway my theory about what happened is that ..." Jane started till she stopped seeing the school bully sit right beside Satiopo. Satiopo turned around to see Kevin and was confused, "Uh high Kevin what you doing here.", "I need to tell you something..." he started but was cut off by an urgent news report.

"It has just been confirmed that the Governor will be set free only if the President comes to sign a treaty of peace by 4:00 so the president is on his way to Rockyridge right now and will arrive around 2 or 3." Right when the news report was over Satiopo's and Kevin's morphers beeped and they ran out of the restaurant, Satiopo almost forgetting to pay and tip Mr. Reed. "So what's good to eat here?" Rocky asked Mr. Reed. When Lucy heard the beep she was in the middle of a check-in line, "Um, Robin can you pay for this please I have to run somewhere?" before the red haired girl can answer Lucy took off shoving her all her stuff. Luckily Sky and Megan were all alone so all they had to do was answer the call, "What is it Mundi?" Megan asked with Sky making sure nobody saw her communicate, "Please teleport to the Palace now." All the rangers heard the urgency in the old wizards voice and teleported right away.

* * *

All the rangers teleported into the command room of the Cosmic Palace to see Mundi pacing back and forth hyperventilating with Rentora trying to calm him down. "Whoa Mundi what's the matter." Lucy asked stepping in front of the old wizard to stop his constant movements. "Did you guys here the news report about the president coming to sign a peace treaty to get the governor?" Rentora asked, "Yeah what about it?" Kevin asked. "Well apparently the DeathGateArmy uses their 'peace treaty' to trick the planet to surrendering to them so they can enslave the people and take the cosmic energy." Rentora explained to the rangers who all now understood why their mentor was panicking. "So what can we do to help I mean we can't let the president sign the treaty but we can't let the Governor stay with that Monster." Megan said wondering how they will help everybody. "That is why I was thinking we should find where Morte hid the Governor and take care of him before the President got here." Rentora said and the other rangers nodded all other then Satiopo, "No that will take to long and we might end up doing it to late I say we wait for Morte to come here with the Governor and save him their." "Satiopo that is way to risky we should go with Frank's idea." Mundi said, "Please Mundi you made me leader of the team and I know some of you might not agree with it but can you please just trust me." "I think it's a pretty good idea." Lucy said after Satiopo ,"Me to" Megan agreed "It might take to much time for  
Mr. Rentora's idea and Satiopo's saves more energy for the battle al we will need is correct timing." Sky said standing beside the red ranger. "Come on guys Mr. Rentora's idea might be our best shot." Kevin said trying to convince his teammates. Mundi though about it for a second before reluctantly agreeing to go with Satiopo's plan. "This better work Satiopo."

* * *

The rangers teleported to an ally off of the city's square where the meeting spot was taking place. "What time is it?" Satiopo asked the group looking at the town square where the president was waiting, "It's going to be 4:00 in 5,4,3,2,1." Sky said and right when he finished Morte appeared with Gen. Perditio and the Governor being held back by Scelas. "Ah I assume your the president." Gen Perditio said stepping forward with a piece of paper in his hand. "Yes I am the president and I'm here to sign the peace treaty and get the Governor back." Gen. Perditio just snickered at the comment and started to hand the paper to The president. "So when I sign this you won't invade us anymore right?" the president asked, "Something like that" the general said. "Okay guys Ready." Satiopo said "Ready" the others repeated all the rangers then grabbed their Cosmic gems and put it into the compartment of their morphers bringing it up to their face saying "Cosmic energize"

morphing sequence

When Gen. Perditio was about to hand the paper to the president a blast hit his hand making everybody turn to that direction, The president's bodyguards surrounding him. "Who did that?" Gen. Perditio asked turning to see who disturbed his plans. Out of the shadows 5 people in colored suits of red, pink, blue, yellow, and black walked with the red one holding a blaster in his hands. "We did" Satiopo said putting his cosmic blaster back in his holster, "and just who are you." The president asked the rangers as they walked to his direction.

"Red Cosmic ranger", "Pink Cosmic ranger", "Blue Cosmic ranger", "Yellow Cosmic ranger", "Black Cosmic ranger" each ranger said individually. "With the powers of Earth's Cosmic energy, we are the power rangers Cosmic Force!" they all said in unison striking a pose with an explosion in the background, "And we are here to get the Governor back and stop the DeathGateArmy." Gen. Perditio grunted under his breath 'They're going to ruin everything...unless' "If you want to get the governor, then why did you stop me from giving the president our peace treaty?" the general asked trying to confuse the rangers or get the city on his side. "Because this is a trap." Lucy said obviously not being tricked by the master swords man. "Really you know what I think?" Morte started, "You want to just take the Governor and president for yourself." With that all the bodyguards surrounded the president and started to shoot at the rangers for his safety.

"Great plan Satiopo now the Government doesn't trust us." Kevin said with attitude, Satiopo was starting to doubt himself until he saw the forgotten 'peace' treaty. 'Maybe there is something in the treaty to prove us right' "don't worry guys I have a plan." Satiopo then got his blaster and pointed it at the piece of paper. "He's going to shoot!" a bystander yelled about the red ranger and the crowd started to panic, 'their making this way to easy for us' Morte thought while Gen. Perditio worried. Then to everybody's surprise the blaster let out a grappling hook that grabbed the paper, "Now if you would please stop shooting at us I would like to read this 'peace' treaty." Satiopo said holding up the piece of paper. "With the signing of this document the planet Earth agrees to not rage war against the DeathGateArmy and follow all of it's peace rules." Satiopo finished confusing all of the citizens. "Sounds to me like you could make a peace command that would enslave our planet." Megan said stepping forward. "What is this about?" The president asked stepping away from Morte and Gen. Perditio, "Um you see...Scelas, Morte attack! Keep the Governor behind." Gen. Perditio commanded with his Scelas charging at the public while some grabbed the Governor and took him back. The government agents tried to stop the Scelas but failed miserably, "Don't worry we'll take it from here." Satiopo said turning to the rampaging skeleton warriors.

Lucy kicked one causing a domino effect on the ones behind it. Lucy was blasting Scelas left and right until she saw a group of Scelas ganging up on a little girl and her mother, Lucy clapped her hands and created an energy wave to shatter the foot soldiers. "Oh my God, thank you." the mother said grabbing a hold of her daughter and giving the pink ranger a hug, "no need to thank me." was all Lucy said before going back to fight. Sky and Megan were fighting together punching, kicking, and blasting as many Scelas as they can. Sky was conjuring up an energy bomb when he was attacked by a group of the skeleton foot soldiers, luckily for him Megan zapped them all with her energy bolts. "Are you all right Sky" "Yeah just have to remember that they're not going to go easy on me." the British boy said remembering what Kevin had told him. Lucy had joined up with them blasting away any Scela that followed her. "Guys we need to call our weapons, fast." the pink ranger panted with the twin rangers just nodding. "Energize weapons" "Cosmo bow", "Cosmo shield", "Cosmo Ax"

While Lucy, Megan, and Sky fought the Scelas with they're weapons Satiopo was fighting both Gen. Perditio and Morte alone. "Give up red ranger, just because you ruined our plans to have earth surrender peacefully doesn't mean we will stop trying to control the planet. You will never be able to stop us Earth will fall." Gen. Perditio said drawing his sword and slashing at the red ranger sparks flying off his suit. "That is where you are wrong Perditio this planet will stay alive with me and the rest of the rangers protecting it and there is nothing you can do to stop us, 'Energize weapons' Cosmo sword." Satiopo said conjuring his weapons engaging in a swords battle with Gen. Perditio. Morte was about to slash the red ranger with his fins till a beam of pure energy caught him off guard. "Well look who's here is it not the blue ranger, are you here to lose again. "No I am not Morte, I'm here to help my friend and stop you in your tracks." Kevin said determined. "Satiopo why don't you fight both of them so I can go get the Governor." "Kevin that's a great idea but I can't handle both of them by myself you fight Morte and I'll deal with Perditio." Kevin was about to say something till he was cut off by Satiopo, "Trust me Kevin." "How will you stop me when you can't even work together." Morte said charging at the blue ranger who dodged it by jumping up, "Morte I know I might not agree with Satiopo's ways of leading but I know I can trust him. Besides you should be happy that you are paired with me at least you have a fighting chance, 'Energize weapons' Cosmo mace."

Kevin and Satiopo fought the monsters with their weapons working as a team for the first time. "Satiopo I just have to say something, remember what you said about Sky." Kevin said bashing his mace to Morte's head, "Yes why." "Well I really don't mean to hurt him that much, I'm just trying to annoy him." "Well Kevin that's nice I guess, but you should really tell Sky not me." Satiopo said dodging a slash from Perditio's sword. "Hey Satiopo how are we going to get the Governor?" "Like this Kevin, Megan go help the governor." Satiopo said tripping Gen. Perditio so he could not stop the yellow ranger. "Okay" she said back charging through an army of Scelas using her shield for protection. Once she reached the Governor Megan used her powers to shatter all the Scelas surrounding him. "Hello governor I'm  
Meg-The yellow Cosmic ranger follow me please." Megan said leading the Governor to a safe spot in all the chaos by the president. "Okay guys I think we should end this lets use the Mega Cosmo Weapon." Satiopo said getting up with the other rangers and all their weapons joined to make the Mega Cosmo Weapon which was pointing at Morte and Perditio. "They think they can stop us with that." Morte said to Gen. Perditio who just huffed angrily at the comment, "You have failed me Morte." was all he said before teleporting from earth. "Ready, set, FIRE!" and the Mega Cosmo weapon shot a blast of energy at Morte destroying him in a big fiery explosion.

The rangers celebrated as they thought that they were finished. "Dr. Tifex were is the surprise that you said will not fail me!" Prince Mortem cried Furious that another one of his monsters have been destroyed, "Don't worry my prince the battle's not over yet Tristis do you remember what you have to do." the three headed scientist said handing him a chemical bottle. "Yes I do sir." Tristis teleported to earth and went to where Morte had been destroyed, "Hey what is the little gremlin thing doing?" Lucy asked. Tristis poured the chemical bottle onto the area then in less then 10 seconds Morte was revived but was now the size of a skyscraper. "Behold Prince Mortem the power of the Germixta chemicals, able to revive any monster 10 times there height and power." Dr. Tifex told his fellow comrades who were impressed.

"How the hell did that happen?" Kevin asked looking up, "Rangers the DeathGateArmy have created a chemical that can enlarge their monsters, This is where you can use your Zords, Like you combine your weapons combine your Zords to make the Cosmic force Megazord." Rentora told them through the communicators. "Whoa we can really do that, cool." Sky said enthused Kevin just rolling his eyes under his helmet, "Okay guys lets do this." Satiopo said "  
"Cosmo Zords arise". The 5 towers that surrounded the Cosmic palace opened up to reveal the Cosmo Zords.

"Red Cosmo Star", "Pink Cosmo Heart", "Blue Cosmo Crest", "Yellow Cosmo Sun", "Black Cosmo Moon." The rangers all jumped into their Zords and landed in the cockpit. "Now time to use the Cosmic force Megazord." Satiopo said "How do we make our Zords combine?" all the ranges asked unaware on how to make the fighting robot. "All you have to do is place your Cosmic gems into the compartment and say 'Megazord assemble'." Rentora told the Cosmic ranges. "Ok guys now lets use the Cosmic force Megazord." Satiopo said placing his red Cosmic gem into it's compartment followed by his fellow rangers. Once all the gems were in place the Zords started to combine, the red Cosmo star formed the body and head of the Megazord with the pink Cosmo heart forming it's chest. The blue Cosmo crest split apart to form the arms and the Cosmo sun and moon folded up to make the legs. "Cosmic force Megazord." the rangers cried now all in the same cockpit.

"This is so cool, now how do we fight?" Megan said pushing as many buttons as she could. Morte seeing the new robot challenge slashed his fins on it's chest. "Rangers you will never defeat me not even with your new robot friend." the rangers shook a little in their seats but got a hold of themselves, "No Morte we will defeat you, guys I think I know how to control the Megazord, Kevin you control the arms, Sky, Megan you control the legs." Satiopo said, "Satiopo what do we do?" Lucy asked the red ranger, "Lucy we control the defense, stamina, and strength of the ship." With the rangers now knowing what to do they got ready for battle. Kevin punched Morte in the gut over and over again, blocking any attack that comes from the fins of the monster. Sky and Megan kicked Morte's knee making him jump up and down in pain stepping on his feat to make him fall, Satiopo and Lucy giving all the power they can to the Zord. Morte had gotten up and pushed the gigantic robot down to the ground and stepping on it. "Rangers give up." "Never, Satiopo I think I know how to stop Morte you and Lucy give power to the legs of the Zord and Sky, Megan kick on the ground when it reaches the maximum." Kevin said, "I don't know Kevin It sounds risky." "Satiopo come on I trust you, why can't you trust me." Satiopo thought about it "Okay, Lucy lets enhance the power." as Satiopo and Lucy built up power to the legs Sky and Megan watched to make sure they kick right when it hits the max. Once the Legs power was at its highest Sky and Megan kicked, the force released fro the kick not only brought the Megazord back up but Knocked Morte down. "Wow, Kevin I' never doubting you again now it is time to finish this." Satiopo said ,"Rangers it is time to use the mega Cosmo sword to finish him off, Satiopo use your Cosmic gem to conjure it." Rentora said through the speakers. Satiopo did as he was told and conjured the Mega Cosmo sword which looked a lot like his regular Cosmo sword. More got up and looked at the sword, "What is that flimsy sword supposed to do to me." "This" Kevin said with all the power they can muster the Megazord slashed the mega sword and destroyed Morte once and for all.

* * *

"Master I swear I had no idea about the power rangers Megazord." Dr. Tifex cowardly told his prince, "Don't make excuses doctor you failed me again you all did, now leave me alone." Lady Timor, Gen. Perditio, Tristis, and Dr. Tifex all left the main room of the ship without any comments. "those power rangers are going to ruin my plans to control the earth, we have to find a way to destroy them." Prince Mortem said tapping his hand o the armrest of his chair.

* * *

The rangers were all now at the mall which was filled with people who went there for protection. "That was such a rush, I can really get used to this." Kevin said his teammates just rolling their eyes. "Well we better be getting home Meg, Mom is probably freaking uncle Rick can't hold her back forever." Sky said dragging his sister away, "Wait!" Lucy screamed after the British twins, "You forgot your bags." "Oh thank you, and Lucy maybe we could find a time to recap on the show last night." Megan said getting a headshake from the pink ranger. "Kevin isn't there something you want to say to Sky before he leaves?" Satiopo asked once again stopping the British twins, "Oh yes there is, Sky I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings to much I was just teasing you a little because your easy I'll be careful on what I say for now on." surprised sky just thanked him and went off. Kevin and Satiopo turned around to see there friends standing there with Satiopo's family and Kevin's dad. "Whoa I thought I'll never see the day that Kevin Smith will actually apologize." Rocky said shocked at the moment he just saw between the rangers, "Nothing's impossible Rocky and hi Anthony, ooh I'm hungry." Kevin said angering his dad. "Yeah me too wanna go to The Zone guys?" Satiopo asked his friends and family, "Sure what is it?" Susan asked. "It's this cool place with fantastic food and drinks..." Wyatt went on talking about the restaurant and Mr. Reed. "Hey Lucy want to come?" Satiopo asked "no I shouldn't I should get home my dad is probably worried sick." Lucy answered. Satiopo just nodded and turned around "Now follow us to The Zone." he said walking besides Kevin, his friends, and Wyatt with their families following them. "Since when did the 5 of them become friends, they just hated each other a few hours ago?" Jane asked confused, "Jane isn't it a lot of thing scan happen in a few hours especially when it comes to Satiopo." Susan said patting the golden haired friend of Satiopo on the head before following the rest of the group.


	9. More research part 1

Author's note: Just a reminder I don't own power rangers just my characters and ideas. This chapter is based on the Megaforce/Goseigers episode when they sent down a monster to study the humans, I just added some of my own ideas into it.

p.s.: I'm not planning on having a green ranger just yet to answer a question I received.

* * *

Prince Mortem was sitting down in his chair with Gen. Perditio right beside him looking over old battle techniques they used to take the Cosmic energy of other planets to see if they would work on Earth. Lady Timor and Tristis walked into the room and stood behind Prince Mortem nervously, "Lady Timor have you or Tristis found anything new about Earth?" Prince Mortem asked without even looking up from the table. "I'm sorry to tell you this sire but we have not found anything new about Earth other than it relies on it's technology." Lady Timor said, "We don't even know how they work all their technology." Tristis continued hiding behind his mother from what was sure to be an outburst from Mortem. "How are we going to take Earth's Cosmic energy if we don't know anything about the stupid planet!?" Prince Mortem asked angry at the failure of his only female soldier. "My Prince why don't we have Dr. Tifex create a monster to research more about the planet from it's inhabitants to all of it's technology." Gen. Perditio told the prince who smiled at the idea. "Yeah and maybe it will be able to tell how to obtain Earth's Cosmic energy." Tristis added on bringing even more joy to the evil prince. "But Prince that's my job to research the planet." Lady Timor said both disappointed and angry that her job was being taken away by a second rate monster. "Well then you should have done better at it, now go tell Dr. Tifex what it is I want." Prince Mortem commanded and Lady Timor just nodded and went to see the three headed scientist.

Lady Timor entered the laboratory of Dr. Tifex, "Doctor, Prince Mortem wants you to create a monster that will be able to research more on the planet Earth." Dr. Tifex froze and turned around, "Why, I thought that was your job." "It was but Gen. Perditio convinced the prince that this would be better. just hurry up and create the monster!" the insect woman scowled before turning away and leaving the room. "Took them long enough to figure out that she's not a researcher, I would go myself but it's to dangerous and I'm needed here." Dr. Tifex said grabbing chemicals out of the cabinets to start on the new monster.

* * *

Kevin and his friends were standing in the courtyard of the school, it was their lunch period for the day. "Today is so boring why did they have to open school back up." Zach complained leaning against a tree, Rockyridge high had just been reopened after 4 days of being closed counting the weekends. "Stop complaining Rocky we all know school wouldn't be closed forever, besides all the nerds were probably begging for it to be opened we all know they can't live that long without school." Aviva said causing the rest to laugh. Kevin kept on laughing until his stomach started to hurt, "That was funny Aviva, Man I'm hungry do you guys want to go to that place um what's it called...The Zone?" Kevin asked his friends who all nodded in response.

Satiopo was sitting down with Wyatt and Jane at a table in the courtyard talking about what they should do after school. "I say we go see a movie." Wyatt said gaining his friend's attention, "I like the idea, but I have to leave before 4:00 because I have to go to...somewhere." Satiopo said catching himself before he said Power practice. "I understand, so how about you Jane are you up for a movie?" Wyatt asked his best friend, "Yeah I'm in for a movie, so what are we going to see?" all the teens stopped and thought about what they should see, "Why don't we go see an action movie." Wyatt said, "No lets see a comedy." Jane said. "What do you want to see Satiopo." "I don't care as long as long as we get some popcorn or go to  
The Zone because I'm not eating this." Satiopo said poking at his 'chicken' from the cafeteria.

Lucy and her friends were crowded around one of the tables in the center of the courtyard, "What, you have to practice today, you guys already practiced all weekend and school was closed." Robin told the football players standing at the table. "Yeah well coach wants us to be ready for Canyonpeak on Friday, since apparently 'monster' attacks don't cancel plans." a dark jock said as he took a seat next to the red haired girl. "Jack how can you eat that slop?" Lucy asked her boyfriend who just shrugged, "Coach said we have to eat as much as we can." Jack said making Lucy just roll her eyes. "You'll do anything that man tells you to do, well I'm not going to eat this I'll go to that new place in the mall." When Lucy said that her friends all perked up, "What new place?" Robin asked. "I think it's called The Zone, I heard the food is great." Lucy continued, "Alright so were going to The Zone." Melinda confirmed with all the other cheerleaders nodding their heads.

Sky and Megan were sitting in the cafeteria eating lunch they brought from home till Mikayla came to sit by the yellow ranger. "Megan smart bringing your own lunch, anyway I came to tell you that we are having the drama club meeting at the rec center after school.", "Why aren't we having it here in the auditorium?" Megan asked confused on why the meeting was moved from the school. "Because everybody is scared of being attacked in the auditorium again.", "That makes no since, just because you practice somewhere different from the school doesn't mean you won't be attacked by Scelas or a monster." Sky said earning a glare from Mikayla, "He's right you know the Science club is still meeting today in Mr. Rentora's room." Jamal said sitting besides Sky. "I'm not the one scared it's the rest of the club, if we do get attacked I'm completely confident that the power rangers will help us." Mikayla said making Jamal nod in agreement and Megan and Sky smile nervously knowing that their friends lives were in their hands. "Oh that's right..." started Sky remembering about his and Megan's Power practice for the day, "me and Megan have somewhere to be at 4:00." "No worries Sky Science club is over by 3:30." Jamal said, "Same for the Drama Club." continued Mikayla.

* * *

Dr. Tifex entered the Cockpit of the DeathGateArmy's spaceship with a metal ball in his hand. Prince Mortem was sitting down in his chair reading a book 'How to conquer a planet' when the three headed scientist came in the room, "My Prince, I have finished the monster you have requested." Dr. Tifex said gaining the attention of the prince, Gen. Perditio, a not so happy Lady Timor, and Tristis. Dr. Tifex then pressed the button on the ball which exploded into the new monster, it was red with yellow eyes and four arms. At the end of each arm were sets of claws, it's head was huge because of the huge brain it was equipped with and in place of his mouth were yellow tentacles. "His name is Spruel." Dr. Tifex said. "What can he do that I can't?" Lady Timor asked, "I'm happy that you asked Timor, not only is he smarter than you but his enhanced brain makes it able for him to gather information faster than most and his power of webs stop his subjects from running away or any other people from interrupting him." Dr. Tifex explained bowing down at his latest achievement. "Great  
Dr. Tifex now I want you to go down with Spruel today to make sure nobody interferes." Prince Mortem said shocking the scientist, "But sire I'm not a fighter." Dr. Tifex said, "Then bring Lady Timor and Gen. Perditio for your backup with some Scelas. and don't try to get out of it that's an order." Prince Mortem said walking out of the room to go somewhere in the spaceship.

* * *

All through out Rockyridge Spruel and Dr. Tifex were kidnapping as many people and stealing as many things they can get their hands on and bringing them back to a cave in the woods. The cave was being guarded by Scelas on each side with Gen. Perditio or Lady Timor supervising them. In the cave there were computers and chemicals everywhere, and near the walls people, animals, and technology was all being held up by webs produced by Spruel, "Dr. Tifex I'm gaining a lot of information about Earth, surprisingly the humans and animals here are extremely advanced in the mind to be able to make all of their computers, phones, and weapons but still horribly weak" Spruel said looking at the computers along the wall, "of course that's just what I'm able to tell by just observing, I still need to dissect as many animals and humans as I can before I make any other conclusions, but I still need more test subjects." Spruel finished, "Okay I'll go with Lady Timor and some Scelas to grab some more humans, while you stay here and try to find out about the Cosmic energy of this planet." Dr. Tifex commanded leaving out with the insect lady and about two dozen skeleton foot soldiers.

A whistle blew and all the football players in the field started to sprint on across the field, "Okay guys you only have half an hour to go don't slow down on me now!" the coach yelled at the jocks. The coach was middle aged and well built, he had a shaved head and dog tags on showing that he was retired from the military. "Coach Keith why do we have to practice so long it's only Canyonpeak." the coach turned to see a tired player, "Jack how dare you second guess my instructions, my number one rule is never underestimate your opponent now because of your whining the whole team is going to stay back for an extra hour." "But sir..." Jack started but was cut off when an explosion happened on the field. Out of the explosion revealed Lady Timor and Scelas, "Scelas grab as many people as you can." Lady Timor commanded sending the skeleton warriors out in the field with coach Keith and the players running.

Sky and the science club saw all of what happened from the window in Rentora's classroom, "Guys we have to get out of here!" Rentora said trying to rush all the students out grabbing his laptop from his desk, but when he opened the door  
Dr. Tifex and a group of Scelas barged in. "Great the adolescents of humans were all we needed since Lady Timor is taking the strong ones I'll grab the smart ones." the evil doctor said.

* * *

Satiopo and his friends were sitting at the bar in The Zone eating there own meals, Wyatt and Jane were kicked out of the movies because they got in a huge fight over what type of movie they were going to see. "I love your chicken salad  
Mr. Reed." Jane said as she ate a chicken salad sandwich with chips. "Thanks Jane it's nice to know that my food is being appreciated." Mr. Reed said wiping off the bar on the other side of the room. "Business not picking up like you want to?" Satiopo asked and Mr. Reed just nodded. Kevin and his friends entered the restaurant and sat down in a booth near the bar. "Looks like business is picking up already." Jane said looking at the teens who just walked in, "Yeah but the wrong business." Wyatt said under his breath remembering all the times Kevin and his posy picked on him. Mr. Reed went to go take their orders when Lucy and the Cheerleaders walked in followed by Caleb, Susan and their friends. "Whoa Lucy did you know that the Miters were going to be here?" Melinda asked, "Satiopo we came to see if you want to go bowling with us, but since you are obviously alone here I guess your answer is yes." Wyatt and Jane took offense to that statement by Caleb. "Caleb I'm here with Wyatt and Jane you met them before.", "Oh that's right, well you can't stay here there's a Hart." Caleb said referring to Lucy. "Well I don't care that Lucy's here I'm not part of Raymond's rivalry with her dad." Satiopo said shocking all the teens in the room causing a lot of tension. Satiopo's, Lucy's, and Kevin's morphers beeping broke the silence making the rangers run out the food place and look for a place to answer Mundi leaving their friends confused. The rangers all found an empty store and went to the corner so the employees wouldn't see them, "Mundi we read you.", "Rangers the DeathGateArmy is attacking people all over the city right now they're at the school teleport there immediately I'll contact Megan." Mundi said and the rangers all looked to make sure nobody saw them and teleported to the school.

Megan was watching Mikayla and boy from the drama club do improve when her morpher beeped. "Megan may you please answer that call, there's no phones during drama club." Mikayla asked Megan politely. 'Great they think that was my phone' Megan thought, "Um sorry I'll be right back." the British teen sprung up and went to the bathroom so she could have privacy. "Mundi I read you.", "Megan the DeathGateArmy's attacking your school again The other rangers are on their way." "Okay Mundi." Megan stopped the communication. "All those people are in trouble again, Sky's in trouble." Megan rushed out of the bathroom, "Sorry but that was an emergency, so I have to run." Megan said really fast before exiting the rec center and teleporting away.

* * *

At the school Sky was struggling on helping his fellow science club members out of the room without freaking out and accidently using an energy bomb. The rangers all teleported onto the field to see the football players all running around, "Wow to say they're tough those guys are really acting like scared little bitches." Kevin said gaining a glare from his teammates. "Off coarse they are how would you be if skeletons were attacking you and there was no way to protect yourself." Satiopo said with attitude, the two rangers were about to fight until Lucy stopped them, "Guys right now is not the time to start an argument my Jack is out there.", "Yeah and so is Sky." Megan added on. Satiopo and Kevin settled down and got in a line. "Ready", "Ready", "Cosmic energize"

morphing sequence

When the rangers finished morphing they all heard screams coming from the school. "That must be teachers that were stuck inside and the science club they were meeting today to." Megan said, "The science club isn't Sky in that, how will he help everybody let alone himself if he can't morph or use his powers." Kevin asked concerned about the black ranger. "Your right Kevin. Megan you and Kevin go and help anybody in the school while me and Lucy help the people out here." Satiopo said and the others nodded in agreement with Kevin and Megan heading for the school, and Satiopo and Lucy going to help the football players.

Satiopo and Lucy rushed to the running players helping them find safety, "Look who it is, the little power punks decided to pay a visit." Lady Timor said walking in their direction. "Everybody run to safety!" the pink ranger said. "Don't run far we still need you for our little science project." Lady Timor said sending blast from her stinger at the rangers who jumped up and dodged them. Lucy then grabbed her blaster and shot at the insect lady while Satiopo went to fight off the Scelas.  
Lady Timor slashed at the pink ranger, "Little girl you are no match for me." Lucy took the hit but got right back up and kicked down the evil woman, "No old, whatever you are your no match for me it's time for a pink wave." Lucy said confusing Lady Timor with her last words. Timor's confusion did not last long because Lucy clapped her hands and created an energy wave that knocked the woman of bugs out. Satiopo knocked down the Scelas one after the other, "Wow you guys are easy to beat, why does Prince Mortem even use you guys." Satiopo spoke to soon and got over ran with the skeletons. Satiopo pulled out his blaster and shot at the foot soldiers, when that didn't work Satiopo got mad and shattered the Scelas around him with his powers, "Man I didn't mean to do that, but it helped." While Satiopo went to fight more Scelas Lucy sill had her hands full with Lady Timor. "Give up pink ranger." "Never" Lucy did a gymnastic flip up and kicked the back of Lady Timor, "Then burn in hell!" the insect lady said spreading her moth wings flying up. "You wont get away that easy, Energize weapons, Cosmo bow." Lucy grabbed her weapon and shot her heart shaped arrows at the flying target. While Lucy tried to shoot Lady Timor and Satiopo fought Scelas the football players ran everywhere some into the nearby woods, "Man why is this town so weird?" Jack asked himself. Scelas jumped him fro behind and picked him up dragging him to where the battle was taking place, "Yes we got what we came here for." Lady Timor said before landing beside the Scela with Jack and teleporting off. "NO JACK!" Lucy yelled in despair, "Lucy I'm sorry but we have to go help Megan and Kevin in the school." Satiopo said helping the pink ranger up before heading for the school.

In the school Megan and Kevin helped all the teachers out of the building before going to find the trapped science club members, "Kevin the club meeting was in Mr. Rentora's room lets go." Megan said running towards the chemistry classroom followed by the blue ranger. The science club and Rentora were all trapped cornered against the wall, "Now which one of you teenagers are going to come with me?" Dr. Tifex asked pacing in front of the terrified teens. "None of the kids are going to go with you." Rentora said fiercely but just made Dr. Tifex laugh, "Why should I listen to you, there is nothing you can do to stop me from taking one of them." Dr. Tifex was about to grab Sky when the door that was being guarded by Scelas blasted open revealing the blue and yellow rangers. "He might not be able to stop you but we are." Megan said walking in, "Yeah you better surrender...what's your name?" Kevin asked since he had never seen the doctor before. "My name is Dr. Tifex from the DeathGateArmy, I'm the Army's science advisor, I create it's monsters, Scelas, and any weapons that we might need to take over this planet. Right now we are taking as many people as we can so we can dissect them and learn more about the Earth.", "Well sorry Dr. Tifex but we're about to rain on your parade, yellow lets use our weapons." Kevin said balling up his fists. "Energize weapons", "Cosmo mace", "Cosmo shield." Megan and Kevin rushed into the fight Kevin using his mace to shatter the Scelas while Megan fought the doctor. Dr. Tifex pushed Megan down to the table and stood over her, "How did my other monsters fail you guys aren't tuff at all." Megan was trying her best to shoot an energy bolt from her eyes but her powers betrayed her. "Don't worry Megan I'll help you." Kevin said shattering a Scela, but when he tried to fire an energy beam it was to weak to even hurt the doctor. "Hah you call that an energy beam, I'll show you a real energy beam." Dr. Tifex said turning around about to shoot at Kevin, Sky was so worried about Megan and Kevin that he accidently threw an energy bomb at Dr. Tifex stunning him.

"How dare somebody attack me." Dr. Tifex said turning to the trembling teenagers, he was about to blast at them all before he saw Jamal with a president button on his shirt. "Are you the President of this club?" Tifex asked the scared teen, "Y-yes I am." Jamal answered, "Then that must mean you're smart Scelas take him." the Scelas went after Jamal knocking Kevin out of the way, "Hey leave the nerd alone." Kevin said getting back up. Unfortunately the Scelas were to much for Kevin and they knocked the blue ranger out cold and grabbed Jamal. Before Dr. Tifex teleported away he grabbed Sky by the arm, "You don't think I didn't see you throw that energy bomb, black ranger, it will be great to study you." then the evil scientist left with Sky and Jamal. Satiopo and Lucy walked in right after they left, "What happened Meg-yellow ranger?" Satiopo asked catching himself before revealing there identities. "Dr. Tifex took Jamal, and Sky." Kevin responded for her since Megan was to shocked at what just happened, 'Sky needs my help, he can't handle all of this without me.' Megan thought.

to be continued...


	10. more research part 2

Dr. Tifex landed teleported just outside the cave in the woods with Sky and Jamal, "We're here, now hurry up you two." the evil scientist said dragging the black ranger and his friend into the cave. Dr. Tifex walked into the cave and went straight for his new monster, "Spruel I have some new test subjects for you. Has Lady Timor gotten back yet?" Dr. Tifex said pushing the two teens forward, "Yes these humans will do lovely." Spruel said before shooting a web at Sky and Jamal hurdling them against the wall and sticking the to it with the sticky web. "To answer your second question Lady Timor is here but she's outside sulking for some reason, such a waist of time." Spruel said not caring that he took the bug lady's job, just about his research.

"Oh my gosh Sky were going to die." Jamal said trying to move in the restricting webs, "Don't worry Jamal were going to be saved." Sky said trying to reassure his friend, "Who's going to save us British boy the power rangers, like they're able to do anything." Jack said from beside him also stuck in sticky webs. "Oh Spruel you'll dissect the blonde teen first.", "Why Dr. Tifex?", "Because he's the black power ranger and I want to know how he ticks." Spruel went towards the teens and grabbed Sky, "What are you doing?" Sky asked jerking away from the four armed monster, "You have been chosen to be dissected first." Spruel explained pulling Sky to a table in the cave strapping him down. "Now what is this on our wrist, I think I'll learn more about the watch before I start with you." Spruel said grabbing the black ranger's morpher. "No give that back." sky said trying to break through his restraints, 'Megan, guys hurry up please.'

* * *

In the Cosmic Palace the rangers were all talking about their new found enemy Dr. Tifex. "Wait I don't get it why are they kidnaping a bunch of people again didn't they already try that with the Governor?" Satiopo asked leaning against some computers on the wall. "They're not only kidnaping people, Dr. Tifex said all the people they took are going to be dissected so they can learn more about Earth." Kevin told the red ranger. "Did you say dissect?" Lucy asked in disbelief and Kevin just nodded his head, "But Jack can't be dissected he's to young, we have to save him." she finished standing up fast. "Same thing with Sky and all the other people Dr. Tifex took." Megan said worried about her brother. "I agree but how are we going to find them and after we do how will we stop them, I mean my powers are still wacky." Kevin said remembering his less then effective energy beam. "Same with me I couldn't even use my powers when Tifex was on top of me." Megan said, "Me to, I used an energy blast when the Scelas were attacking me even though it helped I didn't mean to." Satiopo said, Lucy was the only one that had nothing wrong with her powers. "This is troubling, it will be hard for you to defeat  
Dr. Tifex if you can't control your powers, Frank can you please search for the missing people while I go with the rangers and train their powers." Mundi said and the rangers followed.

* * *

Satiopo, Lucy, Kevin and Megan all walked into their individual power training rooms, "Now everybody when the targets start hurdling your way use your powers to stop them." Mundi said over the intercoms of all the rooms. In Megan's room Frisbees were being shot at her in all different directions, Megan then Zapped all of them so they picked up speed. The speeding Frisbees became to much for her that she could not call on her powers, "Mundi it's to much!" the yellow ranger screamed and the Frisbees stopped. Kevin had to shoot his beams at moving targets in front of him, the first couple were easy for him until his powers started to act up, "No don't you start." but it was to late Kevin's energy beams became weaker and weaker to the point were the targets didn't even move when hit. Lucy was having the least trouble using her energy waves to knock down small robots coming her way. Satiopo on the other hand was having the most trouble not able to use his powers at all, he was up against human sized robots that came hurdling at him. The robots fought Satiopo hard and the orange haired teen was getting mad, "Look I'm getting tired of this!" Satiopo said before unleashing an energy blast filled with fury at the robots destroying them all. Mundi was watching all of their practices, 'They still have so much to learn' he thought, "Mundi I have found where Dr. Tifex and Lady Timor are keeping the people, it's in a cave in the woods." Rentora said interrupting the old wizards thoughts. "Rangers Frank has found Dr. Tifex's hideout teleport there immediately." Mundi told the rangers over the intercom.

* * *

Sky was bounded on the table in the cave, "You'll never get away with it Spruel.", "But I already have, I now know all about what makes you the black ranger from looking at your watch and now to see how it effects you with any luck the DeathGateArmy will be able to have it's own set of evil rangers." The power rangers teleported just out side the cave, "Okay guys lets go save the day," Satiopo said, "How will you save the day if your dead." the rangers turned around to see Lady Timor and a group of Scelas. "Okay lets deal with them first, Ready." Satiopo said, "Ready", "Cosmic energize"

morphing sequence

"Just because your in colored suits doesn't mean you can beat me." Lady Timor said, "Are you sure about that, because today will be the 4th time we've beaten you, so I think it does." Lucy said charging towards the insect lady while the rest of the rangers attacked the Scelas surrounding her. Inside the cave Dr. Tifex and Spruel were getting ready to dissect Sky when they heard noise from fight outside, "Gen. Perditio go see what that noise is, Prince Mortem was extremely clear that he wants nothing to interfere with this plan." the three headed doctor told Gen. Perditio who left out with some Scelas to see what was the matter, "Now where was I?" Spruel asked himself turning to Sky with one of his claws up. Gen. Perditio went outside the cave to find Lady Timor and the rangers fighting, "Why do you guys always put your heads places they don't belong?" the evil general asked pulling out his gun shooting at the rangers. Satiopo stopped fighting 0the Scelas and pulled out his blaster shooting it at Gen. Perditio catching him off guard before kicking him in the gut, "We're not putting our heads were they don't belong, we're just protecting our planet from goons like you." the red ranger said. Gen. Perditio got up with an evil smirk on his face, "Well that's going to be hard with our black ranger about to be dissected any minute now." what he said shocked all the rangers catching them off guard for Lady Timor to blast all of them. Megan was the first to get up, 'I have to save Sky' she thought before charging through all the Scelas to get in the cave, "Don't let her pass." Gen. Perditio commanded and Scelas came and gathered to stop the yellow ranger. "Oh no you don't." Mega said before jumping over all the Scelas and running into the cave. "I have to admit I did not expect that out of Megan." Lucy said standing up, "Neither did I, now lets use our weapons." Satiopo said, "Energize weapons.", "Cosmo sword", "Cosmo bow", "Cosmo mace" the rangers then charged out to Lady Timor, Gen. Perditio and all the Scelas.

Inside the cave Sky was shirtless with dotted lines over his torso to indicate where he was going to be cut, "Now stop squirming, that's going to make it hurt more." Spruel told the black ranger bringing his claw to the start of the dotted line. Before he could start to cut his arm was shot, Spruel looked to see who had attacked him and saw the yellow ranger standing there with her blaster. "Sorry to cut the surgery short but your license have just been revoked." Megan said before jumping up and kicking Spruel off his feat. Sky was grateful to see his sister, "Megan thanks you came just in time.", "I know right." the yellow ranger said unwrapping her brother from his constraints and giving him his black shirt. "Where's your morpher?" Megan asked noticing Sky did not have it on, "Oh Spruel took it off it should be right over here." Sky answered reaching over for his morpher. Once he grabbed it Spruel got back up and Dr. Tifex came to see what had happened, "Sky now that you have your morpher maybe you should use it." Megan said fighting off the four armed monster and three headed scientist. "Got it Meg, Comic energize"

morphing sequence

When Sky was fully morphed he grabbed his blaster and shot Dr. Tifex, "Megan Can you handle these guys, I'll go help the other people that are tied up." Sky said jumping over the wounded Dr. Tifex going to help his friend and everybody else. Sky went to go see the people that were on the wall hanks to Spruel's web. They were guarded by Scelas from the left to the right, "There's a lot of you, Energize weapons...Cosmo ax" Sky used his ax to chop all the Scelas with one blow. Unfortunately for Sky the skeleton warriors were beginning to be to much for him, Sky started to panic and accidently shot an energy bomb at a group of Scelas which was good but accidently hit some rocks that almost hit the citizens. Luckily Sky blasted them with his blaster before the rocks did any damage, "Okay guys lets get you out of here." Sky said using his ax to chop down the webs of Jamal and Jack. "Wait black ranger, my friend Sky was out there is he okay?" Jamal asked, "Yes he is we teleported him to safety."

Meanwhile Megan was struggling with Spruel and Dr. Tifex, she has called on her Cosmo shield to help. "I wasn't able to cut open the other ranger but I believe you would make a great replacement." Spruel said shooting a web at Megan who used her shield to bock it. "You won't be cutting nothing open today Spruel." Mega said using her energy bolts to zap Spruel and Dr. Tifex to the point that they were running outside the cave. Outside Satiopo and Lucy were busy fighting Gen. Perditio and Lady Timor while Kevin dealt with the Scelas. Lady Timor spread her moth wings and flew up in the sky, "Lady Timor flying won't stop my attacks." Lucy said jumping up in the air shooting her heart arrows at the insect lady knocking her down. Satiopo was having an all out swords fight with Gen. Perditio, each time the metal weapons met sparks flying. "Red ranger your pretty good with a sword but your no master." Gen. Perditio said moving his sword and slashing it against Satiopo's chest which was protected with his ranger suit. Satiopo got up in pain and tried his best to call on an energy blast that knocked down the evil general. Kevin was ding great with the Scelas bashing their skulls in with his mace and beaming some to oblivion, "finally my powers work for me."

Dr. Tifex ran out to the field with Spruel being followed by Megan and Sky, "You guys stay in the cave for safety let us deal with them." Sky told the people he just saved before heading completely out. "Wow looks like all the rangers are out, but we can take them right Gen. Perditio." Spruel said, but before Gen. Perditio called down to them "Gen. Perditio you Lady Timor and Dr. Tifex come back to the ship now let Spruel deal with the rangers." he commanded and his soldiers followed. "Looks like your only backup ran away." Kevin said in a cocky tone, "So what they were only listening to Prince Mortem's orders I can still deal with you by myself." Spruel said shooting webs at the rangers who all just jumped and dodged them. "Can you, can you really?" Lucy asked in a mocking tone then shooting hear heart arrows at the monster, Kevin then ran up to him bashing his head. Spruel tried to shot a web but Megan just shielded it and Sky hacked him with his ax. Satiopo was last slashing his sword across Spruel's chest causing sparks to fly, "Guys lets bring them together." Satiopo said and all the rangers brought their Cosmo weapons together to make the Mega Cosmo Weapon. "That weapon looks like it will do wonders for the DeathGateArmy." Spruel said getting up, "Well here you can research it's power." Sky said, as the rangers aimed for Spruel, "Ready, set, FIRE!" and the mega Cosmo weapon shot a blast of energy which destroyed the four armed monster.

* * *

Prince Mortem the whole battle, "Dr. Tifex looks like your monster failed." Lady Timor said, "Don't get cocky yet Timor I still have some tricks up my sleeve. Tristis you know what to do." Dr. Tifex said and the little gremlin boy teleported down to the Earth and poured the Germixta chemicals on the spot where Spruel had just stood making him grow to the size of a skyscraper. "Looks like Tristis made another one grow. Let's do this fast my friends are still at the mall probably." Lucy said. "Cosmo Zords arise." the 5 towers that surrounded the Cosmic Palace opened up to reveal the Cosmo Zords.

"Red Cosmo star", "Pink Cosmo heart", "Blue Cosmo crest", "Yellow Cosmo sun", "Black Cosmo moon." the rangers all entered their Zords and landed in their cockpits. "Now lets use the Cosmic force Megazord." Satiopo said. The rangers all placed their Cosmic gems into a compartment, "Mega Zord assemble." The Zords then formed the Cosmic force Megazord. "Wow such a great robot, it's really a shame that I have to destroy it." Spruel said shooting his webs at the robot keeping it still, "Nice try Spruel but your webs won't stop us." Satiopo said him and Lucy putting all the Zords powers into the arms so they can brake through the webs. "Now lets finish this." Satiopo said using his Cosmic gem to conjure the Mega Cosmo sword. Once the Megazord had the sword it slashed it against Spruel destroying him once and for all.

* * *

Sky and Megan went back home and called their friends about what happened while Satiopo Lucy, and Kevin went straight towards The Zone to see if their friends were still there which they were, but were about to get in a fight. "Look WyWy is defending his little girlfriend." Rocky said laughing at the blush that came on Wyatt's face, "She's not my girlfriend but you shouldn't mess with her because she didn't do anything to you guys!" Wyatt yelled. Rocky and his friends just kept on laughing and Wyatt was about to punch him till Satiopo stopped him, "Whoa Wyatt I didn't know you were the fighting type. Now what happened here?" Satiopo asked his blonde friend. "Rocky was talking about Jane." was all Wyatt said, "Was it that mean that you had to start a fight?" Satiopo asked. "You weren't here Satiopo he called her a...wait why weren't you here Satiopo, where'd you go?" Wyatt asked the red ranger. "I told you I had to leave by 4:00." Satiopo said hoping to get off the subject, "Yeah but it was 3:15 when you left and now it's...5:05" Wyatt said. "Yeah same thing with you Kevin where were you?" Aviva asked Kevin, "Yeah what was the deal with you leaving Lucy." the rangers were being bombarded with questions on where they were for such a long time until Satiopo got an idea. "We were all at the science club, for extra credit" it didn't take long for Lucy to play along, "Yeah since he just moved here and all the cheerleading competitions and Kevin not caring we had to go to science club to bring our grades up." Kevin was about to say something but was silenced by Satiopo and Lucy elbowing him in the gut. Luckily everybody bought it and left so they can go home, everyone but Susan, "So Satiopo where were you guys really?", "We were at the science club for extra credit Susan." Satiopo answered back. "Look Satiopo I know that you don't need to bring your chemistry grade up because your a wiz at that stuff so that means you three are hiding something." Kevin and Lucy got worried while Satiopo just looked his sister, "Susan if I was hiding something you would never find out." the orange haired teen said walking away from his sister followed by Kevin and Lucy.

* * *

Prince Mortem threw a table across the room in anger, "Those power rangers got in our way again! Damn that Dr. Tifex for creating such a weak monster." "I knew nobody would be able to replace me." Lady Timor said crossing her arms. "Lady Timor you never got as much information as Spruel got." Dr. Tifex said stepping into the room with a clipboard in hand. "But all the information he got is destroyed." Gen. Perditio said with anger, "Wrong Spruel is destroyed but his knowledge is all right here from the weaknesses of humans to how to obtain the Earth's Cosmic energy." the last words intrigued the prince, "How can we get the Cosmic energy Tifex.", "You see Prince Mortem according to these we will never be able to get the Cosmic energy as long as the power rangers are alive" Dr. Tifex started but paused to see if anybody had questions when they didn't he continued, "Since they got their powers from Earth's Cosmic energy, it makes them tied to the planet power wise making it impossible for anybody else to take the power for themselves." Dr. Tifex continued explaining waiting for an outburst from Prince Mortem. "Really now that helps a lot." the prince said rising from his chair going to the window to look down at earth, "How does that help my prince?" Tristis asked confused hearing that they were unable to take Earth's Cosmic energy. "Simple my little gremlin now we know how to get Earth's Cosmic energy. Destroy the power rangers." Prince Mortem said with a dark chuckle looking at the planet he wanted to conquer.

* * *

Mundi sat down in a chair at the Cosmic Palace looking over the rangers power training from earlier, "They're good when it comes to fighting but they all need help to control their powers. Or they will surely die in battle."


	11. Control part 1

It was Monday morning and Rockyridge high students were walking in the school talking about their weekend, "I'm telling you it was the most crazy thing ever, I mean they wanted to dissect me." Jack said talking to some of his football friends, "Wow what made them want to dissect you." one of the jocks asked. "Isn't it obvious, because I'm the best." Jack said making everybody listening roll their eyes. "It's true, you can ask British boy he was there." Jack said pointing to the shy black ranger ho got even more nervous when everybody started to stare at him. "Well the monster thing did say they were only after the best." Sky said before walking to chemistry proving Jack's point. "Guess that means Sky is better then you at something cause from what I heard he was the first one going to be dissected." Kevin aid from the background embarrassing his fellow ranger and the football jock. "Well that must mean your not the best at anything because I sure didn't see you in the cave. It just proves that you're a complete failure." Jack said trying to make a comeback but unfortunately crossing the line with Kevin.

Satiopo was walking down the main hall with Wyatt and Jane when they saw their peers start running, "What's happening?" Jane asked her friends who just shrugged. Curious the red ranger and his friends all ran in the direction of the students, when they were their Satiopo, Wyatt, and Jane saw a furious Kevin about to punch Jack, Lucy and her cheerleader friends were in the background to. "What is Kevin doing?" Satiopo asked a random person beside him, "Jack said he was a failure now Kevin's pissed." the teen said before joining the rest of the crowd chanting fight. "Look dude calm down." Jack said trying to push the blue ranger off him, "No 'dude' you shouldn't have said that." Kevin said angrier balling up his fist which started to glow a light blue. Satiopo and Lucy saw this and knew what was about to happen and right when Kevin was about to punch Jack Satiopo caught the fist with his hand. "Whoa Kevin school is not the time to play fight." Satiopo said pushing the fist down, "Yeah Kevin you could have hurt somebody with all your _energy_." Lucy said after Satiopo putting emphasis on energy. Kevin unaware of their intentions threw another fist at Jack but was stopped but by Lucy, "Wow Kevin that is no way to use all that _energy_ now is it." Satiopo said pushing the fist back down. When was about to throw another punch Satiopo and Lucy grabbed him and dragged him into the chemistry room which Sky, Megan, Jamal, and Rentora were the only ones in there.

Kevin pushed Satiopo off of him, "What are you doing!?" he asked."Saving your butt." Satiopo said as he got up, Kevin pushed him back down. "What you don't think I can win in a fight, not everybody needs to know karate leader boy." Satiopo was mad now and pushed Kevin back. They kept pushing each other back until both there hands glowed there ranger colors and Lucy stopped them. "Look Kevin it's not that we think you couldn't win, it's that you were about to shoot an energy beam at Jack." Kevin was shocked he had almost hurt an innocent person with his powers. Kevin soon apologized to Satiopo and Satiopo did the same thing, and sat down in their desks as the other students walked in, unbeknown to them was that Jamal heard everything.

* * *

Jamal wasn't the only one listening in on their conversation, Lady Timor heard everything from the spaceship and went to go tell Prince Mortem. When the insect lady walked into the cockpit she saw Prince Mortem sitting down in his chair watching their battles with the power rangers, "Prince Mortem I have news you would want to hear." Mortem paused the video and turned around to see Lady Timor, "Well spit it out.", "Oh right, my prince I have discovered that the power rangers are not in full control of their powers yet." Prince Mortem shot right up, "You've got to be kidding me, because of their powers I can't take the Earth's Cosmic energy and they can't even control it!" he said irritated. "Exactly master if they can't control their powers that means if we get them into a battle where they need to use them, they would be putty in our hands." Lady Timor said bowing down. Mortem smiled an evil smile, "Great, Lady Timor go tell Dr. Tifex to make us such a monster. Soon nothing will be in our way of taking Earth's Cosmic energy."

Lady Timor did as she was told and left for the three headed scientist, in the laboratory Dr. Tifex was working on some type of machine. "D. Tifex I have an..." Lady Timor started but was cut off by Dr. Tifex, "Leave me alone Woman, can't you see I'm busy working on a new weapon." "Oh in that case I'll tell _Prince Mortem _that your to buys for him." Lady Timor said before walking off. Dr. Tifex stopped what he was doing and turned around, "Wait, Prince Mortem sent you here. Well don't keep waiting tell me already what he wants.", "Prince Mortem wants you to create a monster that can only be stopped by the rangers using their powers." Dr. Tifex was confused with what Lady Timor had just said. "That makes no sense, then the power rangers would just use their powers to destroy it.", "That's where your wrong because the ranges can't control their powers so when they face this monster they will be destroyed." Lady Timor said. "What makes Prince Mortem think that?" Dr. Tifex inquired, "Because I saw it with my own eyes now do it!" Lady Timor said before walking out of the laboratory. Dr. Tifex stopped his weapon work and started on making this new monster, "Just because you saw it doesn't mean it's good information. Timor should have never got her research position back females are unable to comprehend things." It took about two hours fro the monster to be completed.

* * *

It was lunch time for the rangers and they were all sitting down with their friends, "I mean Satiopo what you did was crazy, never get into somebody else's fight." Jane told the red ranger, "Yeah especially one of Kevin's, in fact your the only person ever to stop him." Wyatt said, Satiopo was about to defend himself but was cut off when his brother came to his table. "Satiopo I heard you got into a fight are you crazy, Miters don't get in fights especially not against people like Kevin." Caleb said. "One Caleb I'm not a Miter you are and two I didn't get in a fight with Kevin I was stopping a fight he was having with Jack." Satiopo said with attitude. "Well you don't need to be getting into other people's business, maybe Jack deserved it he's with the harts after all." Caleb said pushing Wyatt out of his eat and sitting down. "Look Caleb I had my reasons." Satiopo said a little annoyed with his brother, "Well I don't care about your reasons...you need to stop hanging around these people and start meeting some of my friends that are your age, they will be a better influence." What Caleb had just said just ticked Satiopo off.

Kevin was being joked by his friends about the 'fight' he had earlier, "Sorry Kevin but that was to funny, Satiopo and Lucy freak in owned you." Rocky said laughing with the rest of his friends with the blue ranger. "They didn't own me because I wasn't fighting them, the only reason they stopped me was because I was about to..." Kevin started but stopped before he could finish. "Well what ever the reason looks like Satiopo's about to get in another fight." Aviva said looking at the red ranger. Lucy and her friends were all at their table, "Lucy you know I could have handled Kevin by myself, you didn't have to stop him." Jack said embarrassed that he was saved by his girlfriend, "Well I only stopped him because Satiopo stopped him Kevin needs some discipline." Lucy said patting Jacks back. "Well it seems your new friend might need some discipline to, Doesn't look peaceful in the Miter family." Melinda said pointing at the red ranger who was yelling at his brother. Lucy]was looking at the whole thing, 'Satiopo sure has a short temper' she thought. Satiopo kept yelling at his brother until his hands glowed red, Lucy saw this and ran up to the red ranger before he could unleash an energy blast on Caleb. "Wow Caleb not even your own brother wants to be a Miter shows how lame you are." Melinda said walking behind Lucy, Jack was there to but was wondering why Lucy was being all chummy with Satiopo.

Sky and Megan were sitting with Mikayla and Jamal at their usual table all talking about their clubs. "So Sky I think we should talk about dissection for the science club this week." Jamal said, "No thanks, after almost being dissected I don't want to study it." Sky said wanting nothing more to do with the subject. Jamal nodded as he understood, "Hey I have a question where did you go after the power rangers saved you?" Sky froze at the question, 'how do I answer that?" Luckily for Sky he didn't have to because his morpher beeped, he looked up to see Satiopo, Lucy and Kevin run out of the cafeteria. "Um Jamal I have to go real quick, come on Megan." Sky said before him and his twin sister left to go meet up with the other rangers. Once all the rangers were in a safe place Satiopo answered the call, "We read you Mundi.", "Sorry to disturb you during school but Prince Mortem sent down a monster and it's attacking the city." the rangers all teleported to the monster attack.

* * *

Once the rangers were at the attack they saw a red, blue and orange monster with big muscles with the head of an eagle and razor sharp wings destroying the surrounding area. "Wow that things must live at a gym." Megan said looking at the monster's big arms, "Yeah I would love to meet it's special trainer." Kevin said after the yellow ranger. The creature stopped his destruction to look at the rangers, "You five must be the power rangers, hello my name is Chirpeye and it will be an honor to destroy you." the monster said bowing down. "Wow overconfident much." Lucy said rolling her eyes at Chirpeye, "Guys we need to hurry up remember we still have school." Sky said trying to get back on track. "Ready" ,"Ready" "Cosmic energize."

morphing sequence

"Now lets do this." Kevin said before he and the other rangers charged at Chirpeye, the winged monster just chuckled before dodging the attacks by flying. The rangers were shocked at the monster's speed, Chirpeye landed and threw his razor sharp feathers at the rangers sending them flying. "Wow this one is strong, we need to use our weapons." Megan said as she and the other rangers struggled to get up, "Energize Weapons." "Cosmo Sword", "Cosmo bow", "Cosmo mace", "Cosmo shield", "Cosmo ax". "Rangers those silly weapons won't stop me." Chirpeye said with a chuckle, the rangers just ignored him and charged but sure enough their weapons had no effect. Chirpeye flew to the sky again, Lucy tried to shoot him down with her arrows but they all got knocked down by his razor feathers.

"Rangers Chirpeye is to powerful for your weapons, you must use your powers to weaken him." Mundi told the telepathically. "Ok guys you hear that lets use our powers." Satiopo said and the others nodded their heads. First up was Satiopo but when he tried to unleash his energy blast nothing happened and Chirpeye punched him to the ground. Next was Lucy, she clapped her hands and sent out an energy wave that hit Chirpeye dead on. After Lucy was Kevin who shot out his fist and shot a not so powerful energy beam that didn't even send a spark, Chirpeye tried to punch Kevin out but the blue ranger dodged and sent another energy beam that was strong but missed Chirpeye and hit Lucy. Megan and Sky were last, Megan shot an energy bolt at Chirpeye but he dodged it and started to throw his sharp feathers at her. At first Megan was able to Zap them but when they started-to speed up she was unable to stop them and got shot down. Sky was the only one standing and was freaked out, he started hurdling energy bombs left and right some intentional some by accident the black ranger couldn't control his own power and got knocked down by one of his own bombs. Chirpeye just looked around and saw the rangers struggle to get back up, "Pathetic you can't even control your powers, now it's time to end this." Chirpeye was pulling out one huge glowing feather and threw it at the rangers which exploded and pushed them back. Satiopo got up angry as ever, with his temper rising Satiopo threw the biggest energy blast ever but Chirpeye dodged it and it hit a tree and some benches behind him. Chirpeye was about to throw another explosive feather at the rangers but they were all teleported out of nowhere, "Since they can't beat me they run, no matter I'll destroy them eventually."

* * *

The rangers landed in the empty courtyard of their school demorphed, it was about 1:30 and they were late for there class. "Man that monster was tuff." Kevin said as he and the other rangers got up, "You can say that again, after school we need to go to the Cosmic Palace so we can see how to stop Chirpeye." Satiopo said once they were all up, the other rangers all agreed and headed off to class.

to be continued...

* * *

Author's note: I'm happy to see that people are actually reading my story now I have a question for you.

What is the reason that the reason the power rangers can't control their powers? please review to answer


	12. Control part 2

Author's note: Sorry for updating so late had my hands tied watching my nieces and nephews.

* * *

School was over and the rangers were at the Cosmic Palace talking with Mundi about their earlier battle, "Chirpeye was unstoppable Mundi." Megan said pacing across the command room of the palace, "Yeah and our powers got all fucked up again." Kevin said after the yellow ranger. Mundi listened to the rangers he knew there had to be some way for them to master their powers, "Rangers I have a question how were you feeling when your powers started to mess up." the old wizard asked wondering if their emotions had anything to do with it. All the teens thought for a moment before answering, "I don't know I was in the heat of the battle, but it got really irritating when my I couldn't use my powers and then when I could it was uncontrollable." Satiopo said, "I was able to use my energy beams but I couldn't control them either which got really annoying." Kevin said angrily accidently shooting an energy beam at a computer. "Kevin be careful those computers are expensive." Rentora said heading to the damaged computer. "At first my powers were working just fine and then when Chirpeye started throwing those feather things at me faster I just panicked and my powers stopped working." Megan told the old wizard in front of her, "I don't know what happened with my powers, energy bombs just started flying left and right." Sky said. Mundi was disappointed, even though the teens were not the chosen rangers he had hoped that they would have been better with their powers by now, "What I would have used to help you in this situation is not ready, so for now just go on and don't be overly emotional or your powers will mess up again." The rangers all understood and teleported out of the palace and headed home.

* * *

Chirpeye was sitting down in a chair drinking some type of beverage when Prince Mortem came into the room, "Chirpeye that was a great battle the rangers would be destroyed in no time and we will have the power of the Cosmic energy." Prince Mortem said with an evil chuckle. "Yes my prince I will not fail you by tomorrow nobody will stand in your way of controlling Earth." Chirpeye told the evil prince bowing down and rising back up. "Yes they should have never tried to stop the DeathGateArmy." Prince Mortem said again with a smirk confident that his plan will work.

* * *

Satiopo entered his home to see his mother in the kitchen cooking dinner and his sister on the couch watching T.V, Caleb must have been upstairs in his room and his dad Raymond wouldn't be back till about 8:00. "Hey Sati, your home late." Susan said calling her brother by his nickname, "Susan is that Satiopo can you send him in here please?" his mom called from the kitchen. The red ranger went to the kitchen to see his mom cooking baked pork chops, potatoes and broccoli, "Hey sweetie where were you for so long, I was worried." Sahara told her son, Satiopo had a problem he hated lying to his mother in fact you could say it was physically impossible for him to lie to her, "Sorry mom I was out with some people from school." Satiopo told his mother, he technically wasn't lying to her the other rangers do go to his school. "I should have known better then to worry about you we all know you can take care of yourself. It's just that whole DeathGateArmy thing with them sending crazy things down kidnapping people..." before Sahara could finish Satiopo cut her off, "Mom like you said you don't worry about me I'll be careful, besides the power rangers will always save the day.", "I don't know there was another monster attack today and the power rangers were notable to stop it." Satiopo's mother told him. "Mom remember what you told me the first time is not always the last time, trust me the rangers are thinking of a way to stop the monster right now." the red ranger before kissing his mom on the cheek and heading up to his room, he's a real mama's boy.

When Satiopo entered his bedroom he fell down on his bed, since he has moved to the house Satiopo had painted the room's walls red and hang up posters of some bands and pictures of him and family. In the corner of his room was a desk where there were some books, notebooks, his laptop and other school supplies. And there was a shelf right beside a window on the other side of the door that held old toys and other things he had got when he was younger and wanted to keep because they were special to him. Satiopo had just took off his shoes and put them in the closet were all of his public clothes and shoes were and almost all of them had some sort of red on them, he went back on his bed and laid down when his door opened up to reveal his stepbrother. "Satiopo glad your home, I heard that you skipped school today is that true?" Caleb asked his brother, "I didn't really skip I just had something really important to do and lost track of time." the red ranger answered hoping for Caleb to leave his room. "Really is that all you have to say Satiopo, skipping school is not something a Miter does...wait was that Kevin dude with you, you shouldn't be hanging out with him.", "First off I'm not a 'Miter' and Kevin is a nice guy he might not show it but he is. Anyway I hang out with Wyatt and Jane more and don't even ask if they had anything to do with it because they had no idea I was going anywhere." Satiopo told his brother annoyed. "Look I didn't tell mom just don't do it again, maybe you should start to hang out with some of my friends so things like this won't happen again." Caleb said before walking out the red ranger's room and closing his door. 'Who does he think he is telling me who I should hang out with' Satiopo though angry, he had got a punching bag from his closet and started to practice karate on it, something he always does when he gets mad and is alone, when he thought of away to stop Chirpeye.

* * *

It was a new day and Rockyridge high was in session, the second class of the day had just started and the rangers all entered their English class. Satiopo was trying to tell his fellow teammates about his plan to stop Chirpeye but was interrupted by Ms. Boscow, "Class please settle down I have an Important announcement." the English teacher told her students who all sat down in their seats to see what she was talking about, "Because today I have to grade papers **I **will be putting you into to groups for a project." Ms. Boscow said emphasizing that she was choosing the groups. The project was for each group to draw all the main parts of Antigone since they had just finished reading it, there was 3 people to a group and they went as followed: Satiopo, Kevin, Wyatt in one Lucy, Megan, Melinda in another and Sky, Jamal, and Mikayla in another with everybody else in their own. "Look you two can do the drawing because one I don't like to work and two I didn't pay attention to the book anyways." Kevin told his group members who just started to wonder how he got to an honors English class because of his laziness, "Whatever Kevin, but I need to tell you something about how to stop our bird problems." Satiopo said making sure not to mention anything about Chirpeye directly in front of Wyatt. It took a while for Kevin to get what he was talking about before he got it, "Oh yeah lets go to the hall for privacy but we should get the others they might want to talk about eye stuff to." Kevin said getting up heading towards Sky as Satiopo went to Lucy and Megan.

"So what do you believe were some of the most important topics in Antigone?" Jamal asked his group mates, Mikayla was about to answer but didn't when she saw Kevin come their way, "What do you want Kevin?" Mikayla asked the school bully, "We're not telling you what to draw you should have been paying attention or be asking your group." She finished knowing how the bully is. "Don't worry I didn't come here for answers, Sky Satiopo wants to talk about our bird problem and how to get rid of him, I mean it." Kevin told the black rangers who understood what he was talking about, "Okay I'll be right there." Sky answered getting up from his spot and heading towards the door. "Lucy I'm glad I got grouped with you but why did we have to have the British girl with us, that might ruin our rep." Melinda whispered to the pink ranger who felt bad for how her friend was treating the yellow ranger, "Look I know Megan is not popular but she can help us a lot I mean she probably read the book five times before our class was even finished with it." Lucy said trying to defend the British teenager. Satiopo had approached the group and got their attention, "Um Lucy, Megan I need to talk to you about our bird troubles so can you meet me in the hall?" Megan was confused and Melinda just asked why they should worry about birds, it didn't take long for Lucy to know what Satiopo meant she got up and pulled Megan to the hall where Kevin and Sky were waiting.

When all the power rangers were in the hallway they went to a empty space between some lockers for privacy, "Satiopo what did you think of to stop Chirpeye?" Sky asked the red ranger after making sure that the coast was clear. "Well you know that we can't stop Chirpeye without our powers but they keep messing up because of our emotions." Satiopo said pausing to make sure his teammates are still with him, "So last night I remembered when ever I get mad I usually do something productive like practice karate or something." Satiopo finished. The other rangers thought about the idea, "That's a good plan Satiopo but for it to work we would have to give Chirpeye an upper hand." Sky said thinking about the risks the rangers would have to take. "Not necessarily Sky, Lucy already knows how to use her powers so she could stall for the rest of us, and we can always find out what makes our powers tick right now." Megan said thinking of the possibilities. Satiopo, Kevin, Megan and Sky all thought about what makes there powers work and mess up, "Well for me my powers only start to work when I get mad so I can always think about really annoying things." Satiopo said remembering how strong his energy blast was from his anger. "I think my powers start to act up when I panic but I'm not sure." Megan said after Satiopo, "What do you think is wrong with your powers guys?" Satiopo asked Sky and Kevin who couldn't think of a reason. "No matter that we'll cross that path when we get there." Sky said getting up. The rangers left the space to see Jamal standing there with a confused expression on his face, "H-hey Jamal how l-long were you standing there?" Megan asked nervous that Sky's friend had heard them, "Not long, um Sky I came to see how long you were going to be." the boy said. Sky was about to go back to the classroom and so were the others until their morphers beeped, "Um Jamal we have to go talk to somebody about our bird problem we'll be back as soon as we can." Sky said as he and the rangers walked somewhere private. "Mundi we read you." Satiopo said into his morpher, "Rangers Chirpeye is attacking the mall now teleport there immediately and stop him." the old wizard told the power rangers who all teleported.

* * *

At the mall shoppers were running everywhere as Scelas and Chirpeye rampaged, the rangers teleported to an empty hall and ran to the attack. "Looks like big bird brought some friends this time." Kevin said referring to the skeleton warriors. "Yeah does everybody remember the plan?" Satiopo asked the others who nodded. "Ready", "Ready"

morphing sequence

"Red Cosmic ranger", "Pink Cosmic ranger", "Blue Cosmic ranger", "Yellow Cosmic ranger", "Black Cosmic ranger." "With the powers of Earth's Cosmic energy, we are the power rangers Cosmic force." Chirpeye grabbed an explosive feather and threw it at the rangers who all dodged it. Lucy got up and clapped her hands sending an energy blast at Chirpeye who dodged it by flying up to the ceiling. While Lucy fought Chirpeye the other rangers fended off the Scelas from the shoppers, one Scela was attacking a cashier but until Satiopo went and kicked it out of the way "Are you okay sir, it would be safer to go hide in the changing room." Satiopo told the cashier who moved faster to the changing rooms then a girl in a sale. More Scelas started to flow in the store and Satiopo fought them off, he tried to use his powers when they started to be to much but failed until he remembered his powers only work when he is mad. Satiopo tried to think of anything that would get him mad but nothing worked until he thought of Caleb telling him who he should hang out with. Satiopo shot blasts of energy at all the Scelas with that in mind even though it was hard to control them.

Kevin, Megan, and Sky were in the food court fighting off all the Scelas, "This is the best food fight ever." Kevin exclaimed throwing left over food at charging Scelas. Megan was zapping the Scelas with her powers but they stopped working when they all started to gang up on her ,"Okay Megan don't panic just think happy thoughts puppies, kittens, rainbows, cute babies." the yellow ranger said with confidence building inside her zapping all the Scelas. Kevin and Sky tried to use their powers but failed, "Man how are we going to stop them?" Sky said, the black ranger then heard the scream of a little girl who was being attacked not thinking about anything but the safety of the child Sky ran to her and threw an energy bomb shattering all the skeleton warriors. Kevin was left all alone, "Man now is not the time for my powers to be fucked up." Kevin said under his breath using his blaster to shoot all the Scelas, more skeleton warriors showed up and the blue ranger was no match for them. Kevin was being jumped by the foot soldiers until Satiopo shot them with his blaster. With Satiopo's help Kevin, Megan and Sky were able to stop all the Scelas and go help Lucy with Chirpeye.

Lucy sent another energy wave at Chirpeye and knocked him down from the ground, "Lucky shot pinky, but that won't happen again." the multicolored bird said getting up. He was about to fire his razor feathers at the pink ranger but was stopped by an energy blast that knocked him back down, Lucy got up t see her fellow power rangers heading her way, "Hey Lucy are you okay?" Megan asked her comrade, "I'm fine, now let's finish this" Lucy said balling up her fists. "There's no way you will defeat me rangers." Chirpeye said getting up from the attack, "We'll see about that." Kevin said trying to shoot an energy beam but failing, Chirpeye laughed at the ranger and shot feathers at him. "Kevin stay back we'll take it from here." Satiopo said unleashing an energy blast at Chirpeye knocking him down, Lucy jumped up and sent a wave at the fallen bird monster. Megan was up next she shot an energy bolt at Chirpeye who jumped up and dodged, he was knocked back down by Sky's energy bomb and zapped by another one of Megan's energy bolts. "Rangers you can finish him off by combining your powers for a super Cosmic attack." Mundi told them telepathically. Satiopo, Lucy, Megan, and Sky lined up beside each other and held hands to bring their powers together and unleashing them all at once to Chirpeye destroying him.

* * *

Prince Mortem was furious, "How can Chirpeye lose he was one of our best monsters?!" the prince exclaimed flabbergasted that Chirpeye lost after just defeating the rangers the previous day. "Don't worry my prince the battle's not over yet, Tristis you know what to do. Tristis?" Dr. Tifex said but got confused when the little gremlin didn't show up. "Dr. Tifex don't you remember Tristis is sick and can't go anywhere. Can't you go down with the Germixta chemicals?" Lady Timor asked the here headed doctor, "I would but Tristis had them last and I don't know where he put them so I guess the battle is over." Dr. Tifex said running from the chair Prince Mortem had thrown at him. "How am I supposed to rule the world when I'm surrounded by nitwits!" Mortem said walking out of the room in the spaceship.

* * *

Satiopo and the others arrived at school just in time for their last class of the day, "Man my dad is going to flip when he finds out I missed Business got to hurry." Lucy said running off to her current class thinking of an excuse on why she skipped what her dad believed was most important. Sky and Megan walked off to their classes to leaving Kevin and Satiopo, "What's wrong with you Kevin, we beat the monster and didn't even have to use the Megazord." Satiopo told the blue ranger who looked down. "It's not that it's the way we defeated him, you guys were able to use your powers while mine didn't work at all." Kevin said disappointed at how behind he is, "Don't worry about that Kevin Lucy had her powers down before all of us, you'll get control when you're ready. Your acting like my mom, she thought we wouldn't be able to stop Chirpeye but we did just remember not everything is going to be finished on the first time." Satiopo said walking off to his French class, "I guess your right." Kevin said under his breath before walking off to his final class of the day.


	13. Mighty blue part 1

Author's note: Sorry for the late update

* * *

It was a peaceful Thursday morning as the cool autumn wind blew, on a certain street settled an average sized blue house that was home to the blue power ranger. Kevin's alarm clock buzzed the time was 6:50, Kevin just groaned and pushed the snooze button not wanting to wake up at the moment. His bedroom door swung pen revealing a young Asian girl around the age of 5, "Kevin what are you still doing sleep." she said jumping on the blue rangers bed waking him up, "I'm not sleep Kelsey, at least not now." he said chuckling at his younger sister, she was also adopted like him and his other siblings just they didn't know like he did. "Now what do I owe this wonderful awakening?" he asked now fully up getting out of his bed, "Mom says she wants you to come down stairs right now and she sounded mad, somebody's in trouble." she said before laughing and leaving the room. Kevin groaned and got out of bed and looked over his room, it was a nice size with blue walls covered with basket ball jerseys and posters. The floor was cluttered with clothes both dirty and clean, food and pieces of paper, on the other side of his room was a dresser and right beside that was a night stand with a lamp and his computer. Before Kevin went to see his mom he decided to change his clothes, he was currently wearing a t-shirt and some boxers. Kevin went to his closet and pulled out some black jeans with a white shirt and blue hoodie.

Ounce he was ready Kevin walked out his room and down the stairs into the kitchen to see his dad and siblings eating breakfast and mom cleaning the dishes, she was Hispanic with long black hair. "Mom Kelsey said you wanted me?" the blue ranger said grabbing his plait rom the counter and sitting down. His mom turned around with a stern look on her face, "Kevin I told you to wash these dishes last night, and guess what I wake up to a sink full of dirty dishes." she stated, Kevin just shrugged it off and continued to eat his breakfast. "Do you hear me young man?!" the mother asked irritated about Kevin's disrespect, "I hear you mom but I didn't want to do them, besides I knew you would do it eventually." Kevin said eating the last off his eggs, "Look Kevin I don't know why you think when I tell you to do something you don't have to do it but I am your mother and you are to do what you are told." the woman said raising her voice a little. "Your not my mother, my real mother is somewhere out there, nobody here is my family!" the blue ranger exclaimed, "I have to go to school." he said grabbing his blue book bag, storming out of the kitchen and house. His mother was shocked, his siblings sad, and his father was just upset. "Anthony I don't know what happened to my little boy." Kevin's mother told his father, "Don't worry about it Theresa he's going through a rebellious stage." Anthony said hugging Theresa.

* * *

Prince Mortem was sitting down in his chair with Lady Timor was kneeling in front him, "Please forgive me Prince Mortem, the rangers learned how to control their powers faster than I thought." the insect lady. Prince Mortem just ignored her excuse, "Lady Timor your plan has failed, but I will give you one more chance the blue ranger still has not learned how to control his powers if you destroy him the others will soon follow." Lady Timor took the opportunity going straight to Dr. Tifex's lab.

The three headed scientist was sleeping with his head down on the desk, "Dr. Tifex get up now, I need a monster!" Timor yelled waking the doctor.

"What do you mean you need a monster?" Tifex asked getting up, "I mean make me a monster, aren't you supposed to be the 'genius'." she told Dr. Tifex. "Who do you think your talking to Timor, why should I make you a monster.", "Because Prince Mortem told me to destroy the power rangers and I need a monster for it so hurry up!" She commanded before storming out of the laboratory leaving behind a flustered Dr. Tifex. "I don't know why Prince Mortem insists on keeping that woman around, she can't do anything right." Tifex said under his breath as he started on the new monster.

* * *

Kevin entered the school mentally cursing himself on what just happened, 'Why the fuck did I say that, I don't feel like that." he thought, which was true Kevin didn't think that or at least not any more. Of coarse when he first found out he was adopted Kevin started to show off because of the betrayal he felt and that is sort of the reason he still does but he considers his parents and siblings family now he just says stupid things when he's mad, 'I can't do anything right, keep a family or control my powers.' Kevin thought again remembering the battle that happened earlier that week with Chirpeye.

Kevin walked the halls until he met up with Zach and Rocky, "Yo what's up Kevin?" his blonde haired friend asked Kevin, "I'm fine, my parents just started wigging on me for no reason." the blue ranger replied as he and friends walked to their lockers which just happened to be on the same hall. Satiopo's and Jane's lockers were in that hall to and they were talking about school work until Satiopo saw his teammate and that something was wrong with him, "Hey Jane I have to see something real quick, see you in English." Satiopo said stepping away from his friend who just shrugged and went off to her class. The red ranger went to the Hispanic teen who was now alone because his friends had gone to their classes, "Hey Kevin are you alright?"

"Fine Satiopo." was all Kevin replied trying to push his things into his locker, "Are you sure. you look a little down." Satiopo tried to ask again. "I said I was fine!" Kevin said slamming his locker, Satiopo knew he wasn't going to get anywhere with Kevin now so he just went off to his own class.

* * *

Sky was talking with Jamal and some of the other school nerds about their upcoming science club, "So we agree today we'll be talking about the theory of relativity." Jamal said and everybody agreed. Once all the school nerds left Sky and Jamal were the only one remaining, "Sky I need to ask you something but I couldn't when the other guys were here." Jamal said after making sure his other friends were gone, "Sure Jamal what do you want to ask?" Sky responded. "Um Sky do you actually believe in all that supernatural stuff?" Jamal asked the black ranger, "No, why do you ask?" Sky said back confused at his friend, "It's just I overheard you talking with Megan and other people about powers and stuff the other day and I just wondered what that was about." Sky was shocked how was he going to explain that to Jamal without saying that he was a power ranger, "Um you see," he started until he saw Megan walking down the hall with Mikayla, "Megan! Sorry Jamal I have to go tell Megan something real quick." Sky said nervously rushing away from Jamal and grabbing his sister dragging her off somewhere.

"What the hell are you doing?" Megan asked her brother angered that he interrupted her conversation, "Megan language, anyway Jamal heard us talking about our powers we need to tell the others." Sky explained quickly him and Megan going to find their teammates.

Luckily it was still sometime for students to be in class so they had no problem getting the others, Sky got Satiopo from his classroom where he was waiting and Kevin out in the courtyard talking with his friends. Megan had a little trouble approaching Lucy since she was above her 'social status' but was able to get the pink ranger to come with her to meet Sky at a set of stairs. "Guys we have a problem Jamal hea5rd us talking about our powers." Sky told his fellow rangers, "What, how?" Lucy asked making sure nobody was around before she continued. "Probably when we were talking in the hall, I knew he had to hear something." Satiopo interjected. "I don't see what the big problem is so the nerd heard us talking about our powers what's the problem?" Kevin inquired earning glares from the rest of his teammates, "The big deal Kevin is that Mundi and Rentora told us to keep this a secret from everybody." Satiopo explained to the blue ranger, "Why what's going to happen if people find out we have powers we can barely control?" Kevin asked hearing no answers. "Well since nobody can answer me I'm heading off to P.E before I'm late." Kevin said before walking off, "I don't know what his problem is but we need to find out." Satiopo stated, "I don't like his attitude but he does have a point we do need to get to class. I just wanted to tell you guys about Jamal, I'll deal with him at lunch." Sky said agreeing with the other rangers as they all went to their classes.

* * *

Dr. Tifex walked into the room with Prince Mortem and Lady Timor waiting for him, "Dr. Tifex I trust I have you have the monster." Lady Timor said to the three headed doctor, "I do Timor, Prince Mortem let me introduce you to Pinchin." Tifex stated throwing down a metal ball that exploded to reveal the new monster. It was a dark orange and red monster, he had a tail of a scorpion and huge pincers for hands. His head was also that of a scorpion with fire red eyes, it was tall and had spikes covering him. "When Pinchin stings somebody with his tail they will be poisoned with a chemical which will kill in in a slow but painful death in 24 hours with no antidote. His large pincers also help him as they are stronger then steel, when he captures anybody with them just one snip can end their life." Tifex explained with a since of accomplishment.

"Great Dr. Tifex this one looks promising." Mortem said congratulating the doctor on his work, "Lady Timor got down to earth with Pinchin and some Scelas so you can destroy the power rangers." the evil prince commanded and Timor followed. "Speaking about that Prince Mortem why would you entrust that 'woman' to carry out this mission, I mean she failed you last time and..." Dr. Tifex started but was cut off by Prince Mortem, "Dr. Tifex it sounds like your second guessing my orders and as I remember I'm the one in charge and you're the scientist. So never try to 2nd guess me again or there will be consequences." he said menacingly to Dr. Tifex before walking off leaving the scientist behind.

* * *

The students of Rockyridge high entered the cafeteria as their lunch period begun, Satiopo was sitting with Wyatt and Jane at their usual table, "Hey Satiopo are we going to The Zone after school?" Wyatt asked the red ranger, "Wish I could but o have somewhere to be." Satiopo responded. Kevin was at the other end of the cafeteria near the courtyard with Rocky and Zach, Aviva was absent "Hey Kevin you have any money?" Zach asked the blue ranger but he just ignored him. "Kevin, Kevin! did you hear me?" Zach said grabbing the teen's attention, "Oh yeah sorry." was all Kevin had to say before he went back into serious thought. Even when Rocky had tripped some of the passing freshmen, he and Zach busted out laughing while Kevin just stayed quiet and continued to think.

"Look guys I need to go think see you in class." Kevin said leaving his friends heading for the hall, Satiopo saw Kevin leaving with a distressed face so he decided to try and see what was wrong again. "Hey I need t get something out of my locker real quick be right back." the red ranger told his friends before following his teammate. "Kevin what's up?" Satiopo asked the blue ranger who stopped shocked at the intrusion, "Oh nothing Satiopo like I told you earlier", "Are you sure because you seem a little down in the dumps." Satiopo said concerned for Kevin. "Look I'm fine Satiopo so just lay off." Kevin said with some attitude leaving to go somewhere that Satiopo decided not to follow.

Meanwhile in the Cafeteria Sky and Megan were sitting at their usual table with Mikayla and Jamal, "Sky what are you going to do about Jamal and you know what?" Megan whispered to her brother making sure their other tablemates didn't hear, "I have a plan I just need you to get Mikayla out so she won't suspect anything." Sky whispered back, Megan nodded and thought of something to get Mikayla to leave. "Mikayla do you have the French notes from last class I need them." the yellow ranger asked her friend, "I think I have them in my locker..." Mikayla started but was pulled out into the hallway by Megan before she could finish. Once the girls left the table Sky and Jamal were the only ones left, "So Jamal you still want to know about that 'supernatural' stuff me and Megan were talking about?" Sky asked, "Yeah don't forget Satiopo, Lucy, and Kevin were there to." Jamal answered wanting to get some explanations. "Well you see Megan is writing a short story and asked each of us to be in it. The story is about a group if teens who found out they had 'powers' and had to come together despite their differences to stay safe from the...people who want to hurt them." Sky said not convincing Jamal at all, he was not a good liar.

Before Jamal could call him out on the lie though Sky's morpher beeped, "So now you know what we were talking about I need to go see something." Sky explained walking to the hallway to answer the call. Jamal wanting to know the truth followed his British friend to the hall. Megan was still with Mikayla when her morpher beeped, "Um Mikayla you know what I just remembered I have notes in my locker sorry, so I guess you can go back to the cafeteria." Megan said apologetically before going to her locker. Kevin was in the hall by Megan's locker when she came in the hall, "Oh hey Kevin you ok?", "Yes I'm okay why is everybody asking me that today?!" he said a little irritated making the yellow ranger give him a confused look. Satiopo was right outside the cafeteria halls when Lucy and Sky came to, "Mundi we read you." , "Rangers teleport to the city square Lady Timor and a new monster are attacking." , "Okay Mundi we're on our way." Satiopo, Lucy and Sky teleported when the message is over. Jamal had just heard the last part of them talking about teleporting somewhere, "What the heck is going on here?" he asked confused more than ever. Megan was about to teleport but noticed that Kevin was staying still, "Come on Kevin we need to go." she said snapping the blue ranger out of his daze.

* * *

The rangers landed right in the middle of Scelas chasing citizens across the street, "Okay I see Scelas but where are Lady Timor and the new monster?" Lucy asked her fellow rangers, "Look behind you." said a familiar evil female voice. The rangers turned around to see Lady Timor and Pinchin standing on a set of stairs connected to a bank, "What the hell is that?" Kevin rhetorically asked everybody not really wanting an answer. "This is Pinchin, come on show them what you can do." Timor explained, Pinchin then ran to a citizen and stung him with his stinger making him fall down with pain. Pinchin kept doing this with every person he could catch poisoning the all with his stinger, "We have to stop him guys, Ready" Satiopo said, "Ready", "Cosmic energize"

morphing sequence

Satiopo charged towards Pinchin grabbing his Cosmo blaster shooting at him, unfortunately the big scorpion wasn't fazed "Your little toy gun won't stop me red ranger." he taunted. "Well if my blaster doesn't work my powers will." Satiopo then unleashed an energy blast at Pinchin nocking him down, he then kept on doing this till his powers started to fluster "Man now is not the time." but it was to late Pinchin got up and used his big pincers to grab the red ranger and throw him to a wall. Pinchin was about to finish him off but was stopped by Timor, "I'll deal with him, you go and get the ranger you're supposed to attack." she commanded. As the insect woman approached Satiopo an arrow stabbed her in the stomach, "No, no Lady Timor you can't fight Satiopo till you deal with me." Lucy said waving her parents like a mother. Lady Timor charged at the pink ranger who flipped and kicked her in the back, while Lucy and Lady Timor fought the other rangers dealt with the Scelas shattering them with their powers or in Kevin's case his Cosmo blaster saving the panicking citizens.

A little boy was being surrounded by Scelas he was wearing the uniform kids from the orphanage wore, "Hey pick on someone your own size." Kevin said before coming to the young child's rescue tripping the Scelas and shattering them with his blaster. Pinchin snuck behind the blue ranger raising his tail to sting him until he was stopped by a blast from Sky, Kevin turned around and kicked the scorpion. They got in an all out brawl punching and kicking each other at the same time Satiopo was getting up from his attack, Kevin had kicked Pinchin in the gut sending him into a building wall. Feeling accomplished Kevin went to go help Sky and Megan, Pinchin was just faking though he got up and rushed to the ranger in blue raising his tail to sting him. Satiopo saw this and ran to Kevin's rescue pushing him out of the way but getting stung himself without realizing it. Kevin turned around to see Pinchin up and atom again, "Man this guy doesn't quit, let's get this over with Satiopo." Kevin said getting in a fighting stance, "O-okay Kevin l-lets do t-this." Satiopo said a little warily standing up. "You Okay Satiopo?", "Yeah K-Kevin I'm Fine."

The two started to fight Pinchin with Kevin doing most of the fighting and Satiopo taking mist of the damage from Pinchin. The scorpion monster slammed his tail to the ground causing a mini earthquake to rattle the earth nocking Satiopo and Kevin down, "Wow this one is tuff come on Satiopo. Satiopo? Satiopo?" Kevin said trying to wake up the ranger unnoticing of Pinchin raising his tail once again to strike him down.

to be continued...


	14. Mighty blue part 2

The scorpion monster slammed his tail to the ground causing a mini earthquake to rattle the earth nocking Satiopo and Kevin down, "Wow this one is tuff come on Satiopo. Satiopo? Satiopo?" Kevin said trying to wake up the ranger unnoticing of Pinchin raising his tail once again to strike him down. Kevin looked up just in time to see the sneak attack, the blue ranger summoned his weapon and blocked Pinchin's tail pushing the creature back. Sky and Megan saw that Kevin was having trouble with Pinchin s they decided to finish off the Scelas, "Let's use our weapons Megan." Sky said dodging a punch from the Scela, "Energize weapons."

"Cosmo shield.", "Cosmo ax." with their weapons in hand Sky and Megan attacked the Scelas. Sky chopped at the foot soldiers severing their heads, Megan used her shield to protect herself from the punches that Scelas threw at her throwing it right back at them. "Okay lets finish this." the twins said in unison as Sky charged at Megan jumping off her shield and using his ax to slice all the foot soldiers shattering the remaining Scelas. Sky and Megan ran to Kevin who was now being pushed up against the wall by Pinchin about to get stung, "Stop right there!" Megan commanded using her shield to stop Pinchin's tail. Sky then slashed at Pinchin catching him off guard, Kevin got into the fight swinging his mace causing more damage on the monster. Megan went and got Satiopo up who was still out of it from the sting, "Satiopo are you all right?", "I-I think s-so." he said getting back up just to fall back down. Kevin bashed his mace on Pinchin's head making the monster turn around and pick up he blue ranger with his pincer, Sky tried to cut off the pincers but his ax just broke. "How the hell are we supposed to stop this thing?!" Kevin screamed trying to escape from Pinchin's grasp,  
"Don't worry Kevin I have another idea." Sky said before hurling an energy bomb at Pinchin that only bounced off him and hit the black ranger.

"You guy's aren't any type of challenge" Pinchin started, "but I came here to destroy the weakest ranger first." he finished referring to Kevin. "What are you talking about weakest ranger, I'll let you know I'm way stronger then Sky." He stated rather angrily shooting an energy beam that forced Pinchin back a few feet. Kevin continued to shoot the monster causing it great pain, what he didn't know that Pinchin had a plan when Kevin wasn't expecting it he caused an earthquake which made Kevin fall accidently firing his energy beam at the already weak Satiopo. "Yeah you're definitely not the weakest." Pinchin said in a mocking tone making Kevin doubt his ranger abilities.

Lucy was still fighting Lady Timor aiming her arrows at the woman blood leaking from the wound, "Nice shot pinky but we'll be back, Pinchin lets go." she commanded before teleporting and Pinchin following right after her. Lucy and the other rangers demorphed and went to go check on Satiopo, when he demorphed you could tell that something was wrong with the ranger. He was sweating and pale breathing rapidly, the boy could barely stand needing help from Megan to balance himself. "Man Satiopo you look fucked up." Kevin said as the red ranger tried to get himself up, "Yeah, and you're burning up." Megan said feeling his forehead. "I-I'm f-fine." he said shivering, "L-lets g-get back to s-school." he finished teleporting before anybody could object.

* * *

Satiopo landed in the school courtyard stumbling on his feet, the other rangers followed right behind him "Satiopo you need to go to the palace so mundi can check you up." Lucy said with concern in her voice. "No I-I'm fine." he said again before stumbling down walking towards the library. "No Satiopo you're not. don't you have a free block right now?" Kevin asked, Satiopo just nodded becoming to weak to talk, "Well so do me and Megan we're taking you to the Palace, Lucy before you go to class can you tell Rentora that we need him." Kevin said not giving Satiopo a choice in the matter. Kevin, Megan, and Satiopo teleported to the Cosmic Palace while Lucy and Sky headed to class which they were already late for.

* * *

Mundi was working on the computers or trying to anyways when Satiopo, Kevin, and Megan teleported in the command room, "Mundi something's wrong with Satiopo." Kevin said as he and Megan brought the nearly unconscious ranger to the old wizard who laid him on a bed he conjured. "What happened to Satiopo?" Mundi asked using a spell to do a body check on the boy, "He was fine earlier but after we fought Pinchin this happened." Megan said panicking. Rentora had just teleported into the room, "What's wrong Mundi, Lucy came into my classroom telling me that you guys need me...Why is Satiopo on that thing?" he asked rushing to everybody else. "It seems that Satiopo has been stung by Pinchin's tail." Mundi said after completing the full body check of Satiopo, "Do any of you know how this might of happened?"

Kevin suddenly remembered when Satiopo had pushed him out of the way from Pinchin, "It must have been he saved me from Pinchin.", "Wait Satiopo didn't fall right down when he was stung but the citizens that were stung did? That brings me to my next question what's going to happen to everybody that was stung?" Megan asked without a breath which she usually did when nervous. "When Pinchin stings somebody it sends a incurable venom into the person's body. The purpose of the venom is to drain all the energy from the victim, starting out with nausea and slurred speech. Son they will have an increased heart rate, fever, and uncontrollable sweating." Rentora said looking up information on the new monster on his computer. "That sounds just like the flu." Kevin said bluntly, "I wish it was that trivial, but that's not all soon the victims' will gain big sores over their bodies which drains all their energy. Then after that they become paralyzed causing their bodily functions to shutdown leading to their ultimate demise." he finished explaining. "Because of Satiopo's increased energy from him being a ranger he was not affected right away but that just means the pain will be more intense for him and the ultimate effect will come faster." Mundi said after Rentora conjuring an ice pack on Satiopo's head.

Kevin and Megan shuttered at the thought, "Wait you said the venom had no cure how will we be able to stop it?" Kevin asked worried about everybody who was stung, from adults to children to Satiopo. "The only way I see you can save everyone is by destroying Pinchin." Rentora said turning around to check on Satiopo himself, "Now tell me how we can do that because that thing is strong, when he had me in those pincers Sky's energy bomb couldn't make a dint." Kevin said rubbing his neck where the pincers have been. "That is one thing I don't know for sure, his pincers are stronger than steel and I have no idea how to stop them." Mundi said going over some of his spells. "In the mean time you two get to school, I'll take Satiopo home so his parents won't worry and we'll look after him over our monitors." Rentora said writing an excuse note for Satiopo. "Okay. um so how long do we have to get Pinchin before...you know?" Megan asked unable to think of saying the word, "Not long, for a regular person it would be 24 hours but for Satiopo it might be 20 or less?" Mundi explained causing more distress to the power rangers.

* * *

The bell had just rung and Rockyridge students headed off to their final class of the day, Sky was leaving his French class and started walking towards his physics class when he was dragged into the stairwells by Lucy her hand covering his mouth so he couldn't make a sound. The pink ranger made checked to make sure that nobody was listening on their conversation, "Have you heard anything from the others yet?" she asked moving her hand from his face, "No and I reckon that you haven't either." he said straightening up his book bag and she nodded. "Man I'm really worried about Satiopo he could barely stand when we got back here." Lucy said pushing back her brown hair in a worried voice. Two swirls of light appeared beside them, they turned to see Kevin and Megan standing their, "Oh my god your back, how is Satiopo?" Lucy asked running to the two teens. "He's screwed. When Pinchin was about to sting me he pushed me out of the way but got stung himself now he has less then 20 hours till he kicks the bucket, same thing for everyone else who got attacked." Kevin said in an angry tone, "What, isn't their an antidote that will cure them?" Sky asked with worry in his voice, "No the only way to save everybody is to destroy Pinchin but there's no telling when he'll come back, it might not happen till it's to late for everyone." Megan said starting to tear up in her eyes.

"Well where's Satiopo right now?" Lucy asked the two teens who could barely keep up with all the questions, "Rentora took him home so his parents won't worry about him but after seeing how he looks how couldn't they." Megan said wiping her face. "I don't know why your worried guys we know how to save everybody just send Pinchin to hell." Kevin sad getting out of the stairwell and going to his next class in haste, "Man Kevin's really taking this hard." Lucy stated looking in the direction of the blue ranger, "He probably feels that he should have been the one stung not Satiopo and now if Satiopo dies he feels responsible." Sky said understanding the boys feelings. The sound of the almost late bell rung throughout the school and the ranger got their stuff ready and headed for their last class; Jamal had saw Lucy grab Sky and take him into the empty stare well being curious the teen went and heard them talking about Satiopo was sick and how to help him by stopping something called Pinchin. What had really confused him though was that Kevin and Megan appeared out of nowhere, when the rangers ran out of the hall he hid so they wouldn't notice him, "What the heck are they doing?" he asked trying to comprehend what all he knows."

* * *

Prince Morte was doing what you can call a happy dance all across the spaceship, "Yes one of the rangers are on their way out the door!" he screamed annoying Dr. Tifex, "But it's not even the right ranger you wanted and Lady Timor ran away in the middle of battle." the doctor said confused at the prince's happiness. "It doesn't matter Tifex with, one ranger almost gone the rest will follow and as you said their is no way to save the red ranger because Pinchin's venom has no antidote." Mortem said with not a care in the world or galaxy. "But I do agree on you with one thing, Lady Timor go down to earth and finish off the rangers." he commanded and the insect lady nodded leaving the room with Pinchin. 'When will he realize this plan is a failure.' Dr. Tifex thought not daring to interrupt his master the prince.

* * *

Kevin was at his house actually doing homework anything to get Satiopo out of his mind, 'That should've been me why did Satiopo have to be the hero.' he thought slamming his textbook frustrated. His bedroom door flung open to reveal his dad, "Kevin are you alright?" he asked checking the blue ranger for any signs of sickness, "Yes I am why?" Kevin said pushing his father off of him. "Well there was another monster attack today and a lot of people got stung and became horribly sick some even going to the hospital and I just wanted to make sure you were alright." he said relived, being a police officer Kevin's dad knew a lot about the monster attacks on the city always being there to move people to safety while the 'power rangers' fight the monsters. "Well I'm ok...wait did you say hospital?" Kevin asked again, "Yes the hospital is being flooded with victims of this new creature." his father responded his cell phone ringing, "Hello...really not again...okay I'll be right there. Well Kevin the city is being attacked again you nee to stay right here I'll go tell your mother." his father said before walking out of the room. After waiting about 5 minutes to make sure he wasn't interrupted by his father Kevin got his morpher he contacted the other rangers, "Guys Pinchin's back we need to get back to the city." he said before teleporting out of his room.

* * *

At the city Pinchin was attacking every person in sight, "This planet is pathetic why don't you just give up." he taunted, "no you should you overgrown bug." a voice said from behind him. Pinchin turned around to see Kevin, Lucy, Megan and Sky standing there, ''Lets do this guys." Kevin said and the others nodded. "Cosmic energize."

morphing sequence

The rangers charged at Pinchin blasting him with their blasters, Lucy jumped up and did a somersault landing behind him and kicking his back. Kevin then came and punched him in the gut then flipped him over on the ground, before Sky and Megan could do anything though Pinchin slammed his tail on the ground and jumped up slashing his pincers on all the rangers sending sparks flying. "Man how the hell are we going to stop him with those big huge pincers." Kevin said before getting up with the other rangers. "Maybe we should all try to use our powers on him they are stronger than our weapons." Sky said jumping up throwing a bomb at Pinchin who just threw it back at him. Megan was next energy bolts shooting out of her visor at Pinchin who just deflected the same way he did with Sky, Lucy clapped her hands and created a wave of energy that only got cut in half by Pinchin. "Is that all you guys have you should call your selves the wimpy rangers not the power rangers." the monster said laughing at the rangers, Kevin was last up with all the power he could muster Kevin shot an energy beam at Pinchin but as usual it wasn't strong.

"Your the weakest of them all blue why were you even chosen to do this, your nothing." Pinchin told the blue ranger who was furious, "Really is that what you think I'll show you weak." Kevin said shooting another energy beam at Pinchin this time actually causing damage to the huge pincers. Kevin continued to shoot his energy beams weakening the huge scorpion every time, When Kevin was about to hit Pinchin again the monster grabbed a citizen who was running and used him as a human shield. It was to late for Kevin to stop and the human got attacked almost dying from the immense power, "Wow you are good, good at messing up blue ranger, see you tomorrow." Pinchin said before teleporting away.

The rangers ran to the fallen citizen that Pinchin had used as a shield, "Sir, Sir are you alright?" Lucy asked trying to wake the man, "He doesn't have a pulse, this man needs a hospital so do all the other people." Sky quickly said going to the police officers so they can alert the paramedics. Lucy and Megan ran to go help the other citizens get up while Kevin stayed with the man, 'Man what type of ranger uses their powers on an innocent bystander?' he thought. When the ambulance came to them Kevin helped the old man on the truck and let him go on their way. The other rangers ran up to Kevin after helping everybody that needed it, "Man that was horrible we need to the Palace like now." Lucy said and the other ranger agreeing before they teleported out of the chaos in the city.

* * *

At the Palace all the rangers finished telling Mundi what had happened in the battle, "This is troubling not only because more people are in danger of dying but because of that human that was shot by Kevin's attack. There's no telling if he will be alright from being hit with that much energy I'll need to take a look at him myself." Mundi explained to the teens that were still morphed in their ranger suits. "Man that Monster is pure evil, and our powers had no effect on him how will we be able to destroy him and save everybody?" Sky asked worried that they won't be able to win, "Not necessarily Kevin's energy beams were able to stop Pinchin, Probably because his beams are so concentrated they are able to weaken possibly even destroy the Pinchin's pincers and then you will be able to stop his terror." Mundi said turning to the blue ranger. "No way I can't use my powers sometimes there to weak and when they're strong enough somebody gets hurt." he said turning around, "Kevin but you are the blue ranger the only one capable of stopping Pinchin with your powers." Mundi said trying to convince the teen.

"Fuck that shit, I wasn't even chosen to be the power ranger none of us were and because of that Satiopo and a bunch of other people are going to die and another man I seriously injured!" Kevin yelled at everybody, "You know what that's not going to happen again because I quit." he continued taking off his morpher and gem demorphing and throwing them at mundi before leaving the palace. "Now how are we going to stop Pinchin now?" Megan asked sitting down, "Don't worry about Kevin right now he'll come back, he has to." Mundi said looking in the direction of the blue ranger.

* * *

Kevin was at the hospital to see if Satiopo was there, when he walked into the building he saw many families waiting to see a loved one that was hurt and many news reporters interviewing people. Kevin had to push his way through the crowd just to the front desk, "Excuse me I'm here looking for my friend Satiopo Jones." Kevin told the receptionist who looked at her computer to see if he was checked in, "Yes he's unfortunately he's in the ICU and is not able to see anyone right now, I believe his family is in the ICU waiting room just go on in there and wait okay." the nice lady said telling him how to get to the isolated room.

Kevin listened to the directions and made his way to the ICU waiting room, it wasn't better in their either all the seats were taken by worrying families. Kevin saw Susan Satiopo's sister and Caleb sitting in a corner by their parents and made his way to there space, "Uh hello Susan right?" he asked the girl who turned around, you could tell that she was crying her eyes were puffy and Make up was smeared all over her face. "Yeah that's me aren't you Kevin is somebody in your family here?" she asked voice wavering from her sadness. "Yeah, I mean yes my name is Kevin but nobody from my family is here I just heard that Satiopo was here and wanted to visit." the blue ranger explained to the family of his fellow teammate, "How did you find out? did you get him attacked 'cause I swear..." Caleb started but was cut off by his mother. "Wait Caleb now why would he do that?", "Because Satiopo has been skipping school and he's been hanging around Kevin and those other people there a bad influence."

Kevin felt guilty because even though he was skipping to 'save' the world it was still his fault that Satiopo got hurt, "Now Caleb that is enough Kevin is a friend of Satiopo and you're not going to make him feel bad because you don't like him." His father said in stern tone. "It's alright Mr. Miter I just wanted to know if he was alright since I can't see him right now can you just please tell me when I can go visit him please?" Kevin asked Satiopo's parents before walking out of the waiting room. When Kevin exited the hospital his phone made the noise of people screaming in terror, "Hi dad...At the hospital...No I'm fine...Yes I heard what you said I just didn't listen...you don't understand my friend's in the hospital I wanted to go see him...Satiopo...Okay I'm on my way." Kevin said hanging up his cellphone and putting it back in his pocket.

When Kevin looked up he saw news reporters interviewing the family of the man he accidently hit, "What do you think of the power rangers and this new threat to our city?" The wife cleared her throat and answered, "I think the power rangers need to learn how t control there powers before they fight especially that blue one." She said starting to cry again. Kevin just turned around and ran away from the hospital, 'Don't worry the blue ranger won't be a problem anymore' he thought as he continued to run. "It's not that I think it's their fault that my husband is here they were doing their job they just need t learn how to better discipline themselves and not run into things like teenagers." the lady finished wiping her face. "Well there you have it folks the Wife of the fallen man by blue rangers attack believes the rangers can still save the day. Now the only other question is if that is really true? I'm Diane Simmons and that's Rockyridge channel 5 news back to you Tom." the news reporter said exiting to her co-anchor.

* * *

Prince Mortem was watching from his spaceship, "Yes this is perfect the red ranger is dying, the only one capable of beating Pinchin quit and the others are sitting ducks, Earth's cosmic energy will be mine in no time." he snickered.

to be continued...


	15. Mighty blue part 3

It was Friday morning and Rockyridge high was barely half full either students had been admitted to the hospital from being attacked or were at the hospital because their family members had been attacked same thing with the school staff. Sky, Lucy and Megan were all in Rentora's room waiting for class to start, "Man almost nobody is here." Lucy said referring to the almost empty classroom. "A lot of people are probably at the hospital." Sky explained with despair in his voice feeling responsible for the incident. "Yeah we need to find a way to stop Chirpeye and fast before anyone else gets hurt." Megan said pounding her fist on the desk causing it to shake. As the yellow ranger rubbed her hand Kevin walked into the room, his attitude was different then usual rather than his joking, not a care in the world demeanor he was glum and looked as though he didn't want to be talked to. The blue ranger walked to his desk and just sat down his only friend that was their, Aviva, saw this and went to see what was wrong, "Hey Kevin you look down what's the matter? Did somebody in your family get hurt." she asked genuinely concerned for her friend. Kevin just ignored her and kept looking down remembering where he had just come from.

~_flashback~_

_Kevin was getting ready for school choosing a blue design shirt and blue jeans with blue Jordans, he decided not to eat breakfast today and headed right out the door for school not even speaking to his parents. Kevin was walking to his school when his phone rang, when he answered it he could recognize the voice as Mrs. Miter, "Hello Mrs. Miter how's Satiopo doing?...Really he can I'm on my way...Don't worry about I'll get to class on time." He said ending the call and rushing to the hospital. Kevin entered through the doors and ran to the ICU room passing right by the receptionist, he ran into Caleb and Susan right outside of the room who stopped him before he could barge in. "Hold on Kevin our parents are in their right now you can go in with us when their done okay." Susan said chuckling at the Hispanic teen, with the relief that her brother was going to do alright she became more relaxed Kevin didn't have the heart to tell her that as long as Pinchin was around he only had less then 12 hours to live. _

_Mr.__ and Mrs. Miter walked out of the room and told the teens they could see Satiopo now, Kevin and the others walked into the busy area and headed to where Satiopo was settled. Behind the curtain the red ranger didn't look better at all just worse he was paler and like Mundi had said he had big red sores all over his body which from the look on his face made it seem that he was in pain. After looking at the red ranger Kevin couldn't even understand why the doctors would say he was ready for visitors, 'Maybe they said it so everybody could say their goodbyes.' he thought eyes watering at the sight. "Hey Sati it's me Susan the doctors said you will be doing better soon then you'll come home and everything will be just fine." Satiopo's sister said starting to cry to from her brothers condition, Caleb couldn't even say anything even though they had only been brothers for about a month it felt like forever. Kevin couldn't say anything either feeling pure guilt 'Why Satiopo? look at yourself, you should've just let me get stung the world would be better without me in it' Kevin thought holding back the tears with little to no avail. _

_Susan was about to give her brother a hug but she stopped when he started to jerk around like he was having a seizure, doctors and nurses ran into the room to tend to the reds ranger ushering Caleb, Susan and Kevin out into the hallway. "Susan what's going on what happened?" Sahara asked her daughter who looked shocked out of this world, "Well (sniffle) everything was alright at first (sniffle) but when I was about to give Satiopo a hug he started to jerk around and stuff (sniffle) so the doctors all came and kicked us out." she answered balling out crying into her mother's shoulder. "None of this would have happened if he wouldn't have been ditching school with Kevin" Caleb said under his breath but just loud enough for the blue ranger to hear. "Oh really are we really at this again, yes I skipped and he did to but that does not mean I was the reason he got here!" Kevin said raising his voice at the older teen, "Really are you sure about that because if you two weren't skipping then that crazy monster thing wouldn't have got him and...", "Hey" Sahara said stopping the argument, "Caleb you better stop saying things like that right now, Kevin is Satiopo's friend and you are not going to make him feel bad now say sorry now." "Sorry Kevin even though what I said was true if you two hadn't been skipping Satiopo would have been alright, he doesn't need friends like you." Caleb said with anger. "Caleb" Sahara started but was cut off by Kevin,"No it's okay Mrs. Miter let him think what he thinks I have to get to school anyway." Kevin said bitterly before leaving the hospital._

_~end of flashback~_

The school bell rang and class started, "Okay students because so many people will not be here today we're just going to be watching some chemistry clips and talk about experiments we'll do in the future when there's more people." Rentora said to his class which was usually filled with 30 people but only had 12 including the rangers. "Okay so everybody come and fill up the first two rows so we can be together. Oh and Lucy, Kevin, Megan and Sky can you please come see me now?" Rentora said as the students headed for their new seats for the day. The rangers all went to Rentora's desk to see what he had wanted from them, "guys for before you go to lunch I need you to come see me first okay." he said and the others nodded ,well all of them but Kevin did before they went to go back and sit.

The rest of their classes were just the same everyone of them not even half way full, at lunchtime the rangers all headed for Rentora's room like they promised. "Mr. Rentora we're here." Megan said walking into the room followed by Lucy, Sky and Kevin. "Great now...wait where's Kevin?" Rentora asked looking for the blue ranger. "I don't think he's coming Mr. Rentora, guess he was serious when he said he quit." Sky said with only a sigh from his chemistry teacher in response. "Well it's going to be hard for you guys to defeat Pinchin without him."

"Are we sure we'll even be able to stop Pinchin, I mean Mundi said himself Kevin is the only one who can stop him!" Megan exclaimed once again slamming her fist on a desk not learning from earlier. "We have to though for Satiopo and all the others who got hurt." Lucy stated trying to encourage the rest of her team even though she had just as much doubt. "We don't even know if Pinchin's going to come back down to earth in time to save everybody." Sky said downed that one of his only friends might die, "We don't but you guys need to practice just incase he does ,now here is what you're going to do..." Rentora said explaining his battle strategy with the rangers.

* * *

Kevin was sitting down in the cafeteria with Aviva, since most of the school was out a lot of the tables were free for him to occupy. "Kevin what's up with you, you've been acting weird all day?" Aviva asked the blue ranger who just ignored her again, the teenage girl was really starting to get worried now it wasn't like Kevin to just ignore her like this and she wanted to know why he was doing it. Aviva kept asking Kevin over and over again but he kept on ignoring her, "Fine don't tell me then but just know I tried." she said crossing her arms before standing up and heading to the restroom.

Kevin just sat there till he saw Wyatt and Jane sitting down at their usual table just without Satiopo. The Hispanic teen stood up and headed for Satiopo's friends who did not look like they wanted to be talked to, "What do you want Kevin?" Wyatt asked with a tone of disgust mixed with despair. "I just wanted to know if you two had visited Satiopo in the hospital yet?" Kevin asked the two who looked confused, "Wait Satiopo's in the hospital to?" Jane asked looking like she was about to cry. "Yeah you two didn't know that?" Kevin asked and the two teens shook their heads, "No all we knew was that Wyatt's uncle was attacked not Satiopo." Jane explained to Kevin, "Yeah can life get any worse?" Wyatt asked rubbing his face before putting his head on the cafeteria table. "Oh I'm sorry Wyatt, so I was just wondering if you guys wanted to come visit him today after school I mean you guys are really his friends." Kevin said and the two nodded Wyatt saying while he was their he could visit his uncle.

The bell rung and that meant the current lunch period was over the students that were actually at school left and headed for their classes. Kevin was walking in the hallway by himself thinking which he was doing a lot of today, 'At least Wyatt and Jane will be able to say goodbye before Satiopo kicks the can.' The blue ranger kept on walking till he was pulled into the stairwell by none other then Lucy Hart and the other rangers. "Why the hell did you do that?!", "Because you need to come to your senses and help us stop Pinchin." Megan said whisper yelling at the blue ranger not trying to get any attention from people in the hall way. "Why so somebody else can get hurt trying to save me or worse I hurt somebody else no thanks.", "But Kevin your power is the only one that can defeat Pinchin, we need you." Sky said in vain trying to convince the blue ranger. "No I can't control my powers so don't even try asking again don't you remember I quit!" Kevin exclaimed leaving the stairwell before any of the other rangers could say anything. Kevin was about to walk down the hallway but stopped and turned around, "Did Mr. Rentora say how long everybody has?", "Most people have until 3:30 or 4:00 but Satiopo probably has until 2:30 or three." Sky replied before Kevin nodded and walked back away.

* * *

Prince Mortem was sitting in his chair drinking space liquor with everybody on the ship other than Tristis, "This is a...day to celebrate...were finally go-going to take Earth's Cosmic energy!" he exclaimed a little drunk from the liquor. "Sorry to disappoint you my prince but you can't take Earth's Cosmic energy until all the power rangers are destroyed." Dr. Tifex said bowing down to the evil prince. "No worries my dear d-doctor...just send Pinchin down to fin-ish them off." Prince Mortem said tripping over the table Gen. Perditio trying to get him up. "As you wish my prince. Pinchin get going." Tifex said bowing once again.

* * *

Pinchin decided to attack the park this time with only Scelas there to accompany him Lady Timor deciding to sit this battle out. "Come out come out wherever you are power rangers." he taunted shooting his tail at the running civilians poisoning them with his venom.

Lucy, Megan, Sky and Rentora were at the Cosmic palace discussing battle strategies, "Okay my powers are close to Kevin's why don't you guys hold Pinchin down and I just keep zapping him." Megan told her fellow teammates. "That's a good plan Megan but like you said your powers are only close to Kevin's there not his so it might not be close enough." Sky said after pondering the idea in his head, "Well that's the best plan we have right now Sky so..." Lucy started but was cut off by sirens sounding through out the palace, "Rangers Pinchin is attacking the park you need to get down there now." Mundi told the three teens who all stood up and teleported out of the palace. "Mundi they won't be able to stop Pinchin without Kevin." Rentora told the old wizard in front of him. "Well they have to Frank, Kevin quit because he couldn't trust himself." Mundi explained to his technical assistant, Rentora sighed but then noticed Kevin's morpher and gem on the computer which got him an idea,"Yeah, um Mundi I'll be out okay." Rentora said grabbing Kevin's morpher and gem from the computer and walking out the palace.

The rangers landed in a bustle of tree's where no one could see them, "Okay lets do this guys remember the Plan." Lucy said motivating Megan and Sky, "Ready", "Ready", "Cosmic energize."

morphing sequence

"Look it the 'power rangers', wait they're only three of you first there was five then it was three now it's only three." Pinchin said annoying the rangers. "Three is more then enough to stop you, Come on guys lets finish this bug." Lucy Cried jumping over the charging Scelas and kicking Pinchin in the gut. Megan and Sky followed suit attacking the charging foot soldiers shattering them left and right so they could get to the main threat, Pinchin. Lucy continued to kick Pinchin every chance she got and flipping to dodge his attacks, "Feeling week yet Pinchin.", "Not, at, all." Pinchin leaped into the air then landed at his exact same spot causing the earth to quake and everybody to fall down to the ground. While Lucy tried to regain her balance Pinchin ran up to her and slammed his pincers on her making the pink ranger fall back on the ground. "Sky Lucy's in trouble we need to go!" Megan said shattering the few remaining Scelas with her Cosmo blaster before she and Sky went to go help there troubling comrade. "Stop right there!" Sky proclaimed shooting his Cosmo blaster at Pinchin catching him of guard.

"Lucy are you alright, did he sting you?" Megan asked Lucy who got up slowly but surely, "Yeah lets squash this thing." Lucy said with determination. The three rangers put their plan into work, Sky and Lucy jumped up and tried their best to restrain Pinchin back so he couldn't move "Megan now!" Sky shouted to his twin sister who then fired her energy bolts at Pinchin from her visor. Pinchin just started to chuckle an evil chuckle, "Oh please stop it tickles so much. Is that all you got?" the creature said with a mocking tone before pushing Sky and Lucy back. "It's my turn to play now." he said maniacally opening his mouth which started to shoot out poison needles at the rangers who had trouble dodging. "Whoa was he able to do that before?" Lucy asked as she and the other ranger struggled to not get poisoned, the news had came to the park to report the battle, "I'm Diane Simmons here to report another monster attack at the park, it looks like the power rangers are having trouble with another ranger gone will they be able to save the day?"

* * *

Meanwhile back at the hospital Kevin was visiting Satiopo with Wyatt and Jane, they walked into the ICU waiting room to see if his parents were there, "Hey Mr. Miter is Satiopo able to have visitors." The red ranger's father raised his head which seemed like he was just crying up a storm, "Yeah the doctors believe everybody who's close to him should go and say goodbye they don't believe he's going to make it." Jane started to cry, she hated the fact whenever people died especially if they were her friends. Mr. Miter lead the teenagers to Satiopo who was surrounded by his mom, sister, and brother. Kevin looked down at his teammate who looked worse then earlier that day, he was paler and the sores were all over him on his head legs feet everywhere. He was now paralyzed as Mundi said he would be and his bodily functions started to shut down, the doctors aid there was nothing they could do he probably had only an hour or half an hour left to live.

Susan and Sahara were hugging Satiopo on the bed crying into his ear, unfortunately the teenage boy was unconscious so he couldn't hear them. Caleb was behind the two women and from the look on his face you could tell he was crying just as much as the other people in his family, Kevin just couldn't stand seeing Satiopo like this and stepped out into the hallway Caleb followed him. "I hope you feel happy about this because of you Satiopo's going to die." Caleb said bitterly behind Kevin who didn't even bother with the older teen. Caleb just huffed and went back to see Satiopo, Kevin walked down the hallway towards the exit along the way he saw more families of people who were attacked by Pinchin since the ICU waiting room was overflown.

Kevin continued down the hall till he ran into somebody, "Oh sorry my mind is somewhere else right now." Kevin said helping the man up who then recognized as Rentora, "What do you want?" he asked disgusted at his chemistry teacher. "The rangers need your help to defeat Pinchin, your power is the only one that can hurt him." Rentora said trying to convince the blue ranger to go save the world. "Are you serious? I'm not going out there just so I can hurt somebody else or worse somebody gets hurt trying to save me." the young teenager said before pushing Rentora out of the way so he could go to the lobby and leave. "Okay Kevin think like that but just know if you don't want to help so you won't hurt anybody think about all the people who will get hurt or die because you don't help." Rentora said making the blue ranger turn around, "Here just take this and I'll be out of your hair." he said tossing Kevin his Morpher and Cosmic gem befor leaving out the hospital.

'Who does Rentora think he is, just because he said that he probably expects me to go running in to battle well I'm not.' Kevin thought continuing down to the lobby. When Kevin finally reached the lobby he saw the family of the man who he accidently shot with his powers looking for someone through out the door. Kevin just happened to 'overhear' their conversation, "When is daddy going to come back home." a little girl asked that reminded him about Kayley, the mother looked down at her daughter with a sympathetic smile, "Don't worry Cassie he'll be out soon.", "But why did the blue ranger hurt daddy?" she asked curious which made Kevin's guilt grow more. "He didn't mean to Cassie it was that evil monster's fault. But don't worry I bet blue ranger is out there fighting that big monster and destroy it for your daddy and everybody else that's sick." she said trying to cheer up her daughter but Kevin could tell she meant what she said. 'Do they really think I can stop Pinchin? No what if I hurt someone again. But if I don't help more then one person is going to get hurt.' Kevin kept on thinking this until he saw a news report on the power rangers and them fighting Pinchin at the park. "The rangers continue to have trouble fighting Pinchin will they soon fall to the monster's wrath." Diane said in her microphone. 'Oh no they won't, I can't believe I'm doing this.' Kevin thought running out the hospital to the empty parking lot. Kevin then took his morpher and put it on his wrist, then he placed his morpher in it's place, the teen brought his morpher and spoke in the command, "Cosmic energize."

morphing sequence

Once he was morphed Kevin teleported to where the action was.

* * *

Pinchin had pushed Lucy and Sky to the ground and held Megan up in his Pincer, "Now time for another ranger to join death row." he said evilly raising his tail to sting Megan but was stopped by an energy bean that nocked him down to the ground. "What who was that?" Pinchin asked shocked at the intrusion, "Turn around and you'll find out." a familiar voice said. The monsters and rangers turned around to see the blue ranger and all his glory, "Kevin you came!" Megan shouted as she and the other rangers went to their comrade, "Yeah I did, everybody needs to be saved and face it you guys were doing horrible without me." Kevin said making the other rangers roll their eyes under their helmets. "Don't think just because there four of you don't think you can beat me." Pinchin said standing up, "We'll see about that, I bet we'll beat you in 30 minutes or less for everybody that is sick." Kevin said regaining his confidence by the second.

"Pink Cosmic ranger", "Blue Cosmic ranger", "Yellow Cosmic ranger", "Black Cosmic ranger." each ranger said individually, "With the powers of Earth's Cosmic energy we are the power rangers Cosmic force." they said all together striking a fighting pose in front of an explosion. "Lets hurry up so you three distract him while I attack him." Kevin said and the others agreed. Lucy was first, she used her Cosmo blaster and shot at the ground surrounding Pinchin to make him jump up and down, "Dance my little puppet dance." she said with an evil laugh. Sky and Megan were next they both used there powers aiming them at him so he would use all of his attention, "Your not even touching me." Pinchin said cockily. "Yeah because they're not supposed to, I am." Kevin said jumping up and shooting his energy beams at Pinchin's Pincers. Pinchin was getting into real trouble now so he thought of messing up Kevin's confidence again, Pinchin grabbed Sky from the midsection and used him as a shield from Kevin's energy beam.

Kevin put his hands down and ran to Sky as did Lucy and Megan, "Sky are you alright?" the blue ranger asked his sort of friend that was lying on the ground. "Hm first it was a civilian now it's your own teammate, blue ranger your a mess." Pinchin said trying to discourage Kevin but in fact did the opposite. "It's not my fault you grabbed Sky or that man but I promise you, you'll never use me again to hurt anyone." Kevin declared standing up, Pinchin tried to shoot him with his poison needles but Kevin just dodged them. The blue ranger then fired energy beams at Pinchin left and right not giving him time to get anyone else for a shield, Kevin had fired so much that Pinchin's pincers had started to chip and weaken. Megan and Lucy woke Sky up and helped him stand, "Wow looks like Kevin was the only one able t stand up against those pincers." Sky said once he was fully up and active, "Yeah but he's going to need our help to finish Pinchin off." Lucy said with her, Megan and Sky running to Kevin's side. "Kevin you did the hard part now lets combine our powers and get rid of Pinchin once and for all." Megan said and the others nodded. The rangers lined up and held hands that brought their powers together and sent a huge blast of energy destroying Pinchin.

* * *

Satiopo was at the hospital and had started to flat line, Wyatt and Jane had left to go visit his granddad so they didn't' know what was happening but those who remained had started to cry as they thought Satiopo was dead until his monitor started to show him having a heart beat. Susan looked down and saw that Satiopo was gaining back his skin complexion and the sores had started to disappear, Satiopo also started to stir around and cough signaling life. "Satiopo!" Susan screamed hugging her brother who then opened his eyes, "Oh my god it' a miracle, Doctors get in here quick." Sahara said and three doctors came in to see one of their worst patients from Pinchin alive and well almost back to normal. "Oh my gosh, go check on the other monster attack victims." the head doctor told one of the nurses who had walked in and just like Satiopo she came back and reported that all of the monster attack victims had been recovered and almost just as healthy as they were before they were attacked. "Satiopo we thought you had died." Susan said still hugging her brother, "If you don't let go of me I am." the red ranger said straining from the lack of air he was getting.

* * *

"Dr. Tifex!" Prince Mortem roared scaring those in the room, "Your monster has failed me the red ranger is still alive.", "What Lady Timor's plan is what failed you. Never mind that remember we have a trick up our sleeve Tristis you know what to do." Dr. Tifex said hoping to please the prince before he is sent out in the cold and empty universe as punishment.

* * *

Tristis landed on earth and poured the Germixta chemical on the spot of Pinchin's destruction and like always the monster was revived and grew to the size of a skyscraper. "Whoa at least Satiopo's okay now because we need him for the Megazord." Lucy said half relieved, "Rangers Satiopo might be better but the is still to weak to morph and use the Megazord you four will have to do it without him, I'll control Satiopo's Zord from here." Mundi told them al telepathically and they did not like the idea of working the Megazord without the full team. "We have to do it guys to save the world," Kevin said convincing his teammates to do the right thing. "Cosmo Zords arise." the 5 towers that surrounded the Cosmic Palace opened up to reveal the Cosmo Zords.

"Pink Cosmo heart", "Blue Cosmo crest", "Yellow Cosmo sun", "Black Cosmo Moon." the rangers said before jumping into their Zords. The Megazord then formed like usual thanks to Mundi's magic from the Cosmic palace. "Okay time to squash this bug." Kevin said before punching Pinching in the face making him stumble back. Sky and Megan then kicked Pinchin's shin with their power of the Megazord tripping the gigantic scorpion. Sky then stepped on Pinchin's gut crushing him on the ground, "No robot is better than me." Pinchin said using his now giant tail to nock the Megazord off of him. Pinchin continued to use his tail as a weapon swinging it around and around, now that his pincers were regenerated he used that to pick up the Megazord, "Time to see if I can poison a robot." Pinchin said about to sting the Megazord. "Don't worry guys I'm on it." Lucy said building up the power of the Megazord till it became overheated and hurt Pinchin.

"Rangers you must destroy Pinchin now." Mundi told them telepathically, "Okay we hear you Mundi but how? We can only use the Mega Cosmo sword with Satiopo's gem and he's not here." Kevin said annoyed at his mentor. "Okay then use your Cosmic gem Kevin, all of your gems can be used to conjure you Cosmo weapons in Megazord mode try it blue ranger." Mundi responded. Kevin did as he was told and used his Cosmic gem to conjure his weapon for the Megazord, "Mega Cosmo mace." the rangers cried out swinging the mace bashing it on Pinchin's head. "Time to finish this guys!" Kevin said and he swung the Mega mace till it was glowing blue, then he started to swing it at Pinchin striking him "Strike 1, Strike 2, Strike 3 your out." the rangers said swinging the mace one more time before ultimately destroying Pinchin.

* * *

Prince Mortem was furious his plan has just been ruined, "Lady Timor next time you have any bright ideas keep them to yourself!" he howled before leaving for his room on the ship. "Looks like Prince Mortem is finally noticing how much a woman on this ship can bring it down you should only be here to cook and clean." Dr. Tifex said laughing unit one of Timor's many arms grabbed him, "I better not ever hear you say anything like that again, 'cause guess what that is not my job now why don't you go do yours." she said letting him go before she walked away angered leaving behind a still smiling Dr. Tifex.

* * *

At the hospital Satiopo has been moved to a private room, he was now feeling 100% better he had his normal skin complexion and all the sores had disappeared. "Knock, Knock Sati can we come in, you have some visitors." a woman's voice said through the door which Satiopo recognized as his sister, "Yeah come in Susan." Satiopo said. The room door opened to reveal Susan followed by Sahara, Raymond, Caleb and Kevin "Hey sweetie how are you feeling?" his mom asked coming to sit by the now healthy red ranger, "Yeah you really gave us a scare there." his father said standing beside Sahara. "I feel like I want to get out of here you know I hate hospitals." Satiopo said gaining a chuckle from everybody in the room.

"Wow you know what's so weird, just an hour ago you were paralyzed, unconscious and on the brink of death. Now look at you your better then you were when you got here." Caleb said amazed at Satiopo's sudden recovery. "I know right, like you said I'm better then when I arrived so lets find a way to get me out of here." Satiopo said again serious that he wanted to get out of the hospital. "Okay Satiopo I'll go find out how long you have to stay here." Rentora said standing up to go speak to Satiopo's doctor, Sahara decided to go with him to leave the kids alone. "Wyatt and Jane would have been here Satiopo but they wanted go see Wyatt's granddad he was attacked by Pinchin to." Kevin said and Satiopo nodded understanding how he was not the only person that was hurt by Pinchin.

"Yeah, well Kevin you Satiopo's fine don't let the door hit you on the way out." Caleb said trying to kick the blue ranger out of the room. "Whoa Caleb where's that coming from?" Satiopo asked trying to understand his brother's sudden change in attitude, "Well because he's the reason you got here in the first place Satiopo you don't need to be hanging out with him." Caleb said pulling Kevin to the door. "Whoa I'm the reason I got here not Kevin can't tell me who I hang out with." Satiopo said irritated of his brother's constant meddling. Caleb was about to rebuttal when the door opened and Satiopo's parents walked in, "Okay Satiopo the doctor says he wants you to at least stay the night because you were the worst of the attack victims just to make sure you're completely healthy." his mom explained which made Satiopo groan in response.

"Okay Satiopo since you won't listen to me you have to listen to mom and dad about not hanging out with Kevin." Caleb said trying to convince Satiopo, "Oh definitely your not hanging out with him.", "What Raymond?" his mom asked her husband shocked. "Well he's the reason that Satiopo got in the hospital.", "No that monster is, Kevin was the reason he was skipping which we are going to talk about when we get home young man." Satiopo's mom said turning to her son, "Yeah it wasn't like Kevin wanted Satiopo to get hurt." Susan inputted. "But Satiopo got in the ICU Sahara.", "Yeah but that was an accident and Kevin is Satiopo's friend and I trust my children's judgments when it comes to who they hang out with. Now we have to leave Satiopo needs the rest so that goes for you to Kevin." Sahara said ending the subject and pulling Raymond out of the room followed by Lucy and Caleb. "Well bye Satiopo see you at school Monday." Kevin told the red anger who had fallen asleep even though he was better a lot of his energy still had to be regenerated. 'If I'm his friend his Satiopo's judgment can't be that trusted.' Kevin thought turning out the lights before leaving the red ranger to rest.

to be continued...


	16. A cosmic trust part 1

Author's note: Sorry for the late update

* * *

Gen. Perditio was siting in a dark room of the spaceship looking out of a window onto earth, "From here Earth looks like a small beautiful planet, and I despise beauty. But the eyes can easily be deceived Tristis remember that." the general said to the gremlin child who was hiding in the shadows not looking away from his view. "W-what do you mean?" the youngest of the DeathGateArmy asked steeping out of the shadows to stand near the evil general. "Well my young gremlin when the eyes see earth from this far away all it sees is a blue and green sphere floating in the middle of nowhere with beauty and mystery but in actuality it is a planet filled with destruction and pain." Perditio explained finally looking at the young boy.

"Now if you get caught up in the illusion you could be manipulated in battle and go against your better judgment, but if you are able to look through the illusion or cause it you could be a master in battle." Gen. Perditio said looking back at the Earth. "So what about the power rangers are they caught in an illusion?" Tristis asked making the evil general chuckle, "They're caught in the most powerful illusion of all Tristis, protecting a planet that is doomed to be destroyed at our hands." he said balling up his fists as if earth was in his hands at the moment. "So if the power rangers are in an illusion Gen. Perditio can we manipulate them to the point of destruction?" Tristis asked jumping with excitement in his voice, "Dear Tristis what do you think I'm doing right now." Gen. Perditio responded with an evil smirk on his face.

_~flashback~_

_Prince Mortem was sitting down in his throne room watching over the rangers battle with Pinchin, "How am I to control earth's cosmic energy if those power rangers keep getting in my?!" he asked himself angrily slamming his fist down on his armrest tired of loosing all the time. "Maybe if you try a different approach my prince." a voice said from behind the evil prince that sounded like Gen. Perditio but when Mortem turned around he didn't see no one. "Gen. Perditio are you there?" he asked looking around for his top general that was no where to be found. "Yes I'm right here Prince Mortem." the same voice said making the voiced turn around to see what seemed like Gen. Perditio, "I'm over here Prince Mortem." another voice said making the prince turn around to see another figure of Gen. Perditio._

_The room started to be crowded with all the evil generals appearing from every spot, finally Prince Mortem had enough of it and howled so loud that even with the being in space it seemed to quiet. "Now no more games, which one of you is the real Gen. Perditio?" he asked after calming down from his recent outburst. "None of them are my prince, I'm the real one." Gen Perditio said appearing in front of Prince Mortem shocking him, "Then who the hell are the rest of these clones?" Mortem asked looking at Perditio's duplications. "There exactly that Prince Mortem clones, illusions if I may say created by the monster I asked Dr. Tifex to make for me, Vulceye." Perditio explained revealing the new monster of the day. _

_Vulceye was a magma red creature that burned the very ground she stood on, (Yeah this monster's a female), her hands had big yellow claws that could cut through steel. Her arms were covered with yellow spikes that could shoot out at any of her victims when she wanted, and had two legs with a small tail that was barely visible. She had three eyes on her head, the middle one just above the other two closed for the moment and an orange set of hair flowing from the top of her head half way down her back. "Prince Mortem Vulceye is a master at the art of illusion able to create different images with her mind and manipulate reality, even create whole new worlds." Gen Perditio explained to Mortem who was most impressed. Vulceye then proved her powers by opening her middle eye then waving her hands to make all the clones of Gen. Perditio disappear. "I can do more then that my prince , I also have the power to turn invisible and shape shift myself into anyone I choose." Vulceye explained finally speaking to her master, her voice sounding like an old hag. To prove her powers more Vulceye became invisible then visible again, after that she transformed into Prince Mortem becoming a perfect mirror image. Prince Mortem was delighted with the power that Vulceye possessed and believed she could not fail him, "Great Vulceye now go down to earth and send the power rangers to hell were they will burn for all of their interruptions of the DeathGateArmy!" Prince Mortem proclaimed, "Yes my prince." Vulceye said kneeling down before she got back on her feet and teleported out of the spaceship. _

* * *

The sun was rising early on Tuesday morning as two British teens woke up from their late night slumber, Megan was the first one up getting out of her bed to head for the bathroom. The yellow ranger shared the bed room with her twin brother Sky, since they moved from England with their mom after their father's death they decided to stay with their aunt, uncle, and cousins till the could find a place for themselves. It was a decent sized room especially for two completely different people to share, Megan's half of the room was cluttered with papers and notebooks from the many stories she had written over her 15 years of life. Her bed was small and had yellow sheets, pillows and covers the walls were

covered with posters of some of her favorite authors and quotes she loved from them. Right beside her bed was a desk with a lamp and a big huge binder with guess what more stories she has written, there was a bookshelf beside the window which was at the end of the room, she shared this with her brother to. Her side of the shelf had fictional books and poems and even some William Shakespeare and other old authors, there were also some books she had kept from England because she loved them so much.

Sky's side of the room was similar but yet different, his bed was small two but had lack covers and sheets with white pillows. Nothing decorated the walls but he didn't really like posters or anything. Right beside his bed was a desk like his sisters but there was only laptop on it and different notebooks about the different science jobs out in the world. Sky's side of the room was more organized then his sisters to, there was a small chest at the foot of his bed where he would throw everything that didn't have a place yet. The bookshelf that he shared was big enough for his side to house two textbooks from almost every single type of science or math subject, Sky could never pick a favorite type of science or math like Megan could never pick a favorite book it was impossible for them.

Megan had reentered the room with a towel surrounding her body, the yellow ranger went to pick out some something to wear while her brother woke up and stepped out of the room and to the bathroom for her privacy and his shower. Megan picked out a yellow shirt with a sun design on it and black skinny jeans with yellow sneakers. Megan got a brush from the dresser and brushed her sunny blonde hair till it was to her liking. Sky walked in about 10 minutes later with a towel around his waist, Megan grabbed her yellow book bag and walked out to give her brother some privacy. Sky went to his half of the closet and got out a black and white button up shirt with black jeans and black sneakers.

Sky grabbed what his black book bag and anything else needed for school and walked down stairs where his family was eating breakfast, "Good morning Sky." an older man said, he was about 40 with dirty blonde hair which as showing gray, he was sitting by a woman around her late30s who had black curly hair. "Good morning uncle Rick, Aunt Candace. Megan is mom still sleep?" he asked placing a piece of bread in the toaster. "Yeah she got in late again last night." she answered, when they had moved here their mom had gotten an office job that pays well but sometimes kept her working to all hours of the night. "So that means we'll be walking to school today?" Sky said grabbing his now toast and rubbing jelly on it so he could eat. "Wait I can just drive you guys to school." their aunt said scraping her plate before calling down her kids so they could eat, "No, you have to get Wendy and Hunter ready for school and Uncle Rick needs to get to get ready for work we'll walk." Megan said grabbing her school bag before she and Sky left out the door for school.

* * *

At Rockyridge high school the students were bustling into the building ready for the first class of the day to start and the last class of the day to be finished. Satiopo, Lucy and Kevin were all in Rentora's class room waiting for class to start, Lucy talking to Melinda and Jack who had the same class with her and the other rangers, while Satiopo and Kevin were talking about something with Wyatt and Zach or rather arguing about something. "I'm just saying Wyatt you haven't made a move on Jane yet so that must mean something." Kevin said with a smirk on his face making the blonde haired teen angrier by the second. "No that doesn't mean anything especially that I'm gay! Not that anything is wrong with that I'm just saying I don't roll that way." Wyatt said catching himself after he got some attention from the other students in the class room. Satiopo was looking at the whole argument and seeing that Wyatt was about to punch Kevin decided to step in before any fists where throne, "Kevin, Wyatt's relationship with Jane is none of your business now back off." the orange haired teen said rather bluntly to the blue ranger whole just glared at Satiopo who glared back which sent a shiver down Kevin's spine.

"Okay fine we'll back off Satiopo come on Zach." Kevin said before he and Zach walked back to their seats. "Ugh why did you start hanging out with Kevin?" Wyatt asked flustered about Satiopo's sudden new choice of a friend. "I know he can be a little rude, annoying and down right cruel but he's a nice guy and if you really get to know him you'll be good friends with him to. Besides if you really knew everything about me you'll know I'm 10 times worse then him." Satiopo said making Wyatt laugh thinking that the red ranger was only kidding.

Sky and Megan walked into the classroom they still had a little bit of time left before the class started, the twins went and sat at their desk in the front of the class as they always did and got their notebooks out ready. "Look who it is the foreign twins, to be from England they sure don't have a good fashion sense." Melinda said not so quietly making sure the two could hear her. Jack and Lucy laughed at the comment Melinda made even though the pink ranger felt a little guilty for talking behind her teammate's backs. Megan really didn't care about what they said about her or her brother, she knew what was true and what wasn't. Jamal came in soon after the yellow and black ranger sitting down in his usual seat besides Sky, "Hello Jamal." Sky said to his friend who just ignored him, "Hey Jamal are you alright?" he asked knowing the nerd had been sick the previous day. Even though Jamal said he was alright he really wasn't, the boy spent his whole entire weekend even when he was sick trying to figure out what was going on with Sky and the other rangers.

The school bell rang and all the students hurried to their seats as Rentora walked into the room ready for class to start.

* * *

It was 8:00 and halfway through the first class of the day, Rentora had just finished discussing the subject of stoichiometry and was about to pass out some practice work for the class when he realized something. "Sorry class it seems that I forgot the worksheets in the teachers work room." he said looking over all the papers thrown over his desk which could really be more organized. The whole entire class started to cheer until Rentora stopped them, "Don't get all excited, Megan Lucy can you two go get the worksheets from the teacher work room it's right down the hall." he said handing the yellow ranger the key.

The two girls walked down the hall in silence with the work room key in hand, once they reached their destination the two rangers walked in and got the worksheets which were on top of the copy machine. As they walked back to the class room Lucy was looking at the papers, "Man, Mr. Rentora sure gives us a lot of work." she complained seeing that the work sheet was two pages back and front. "Well the more work the more practice and some people need all the practice they can get." Megan said earning a questioning look from the brunette girl besides her. The two were half way down the hall when they heard what sounded like someone screaming, "What the hell was that?" Lucy asked trying to figure out who was screaming. "It sounded like it was coming from Mr. Simon's room." Megan answered both her and Lucy looking at the supposed to be empty math room.

Another scream came from out the room followed by another one for help, "Come on Megan." Lucy said before dropping the stack of papers slamming through the door followed by Megan. The two girls got into the room and each were surprised on what they saw, Lucy saw a middle aged man with slight gray hair and glasses, he was wearing a green plaid shirt and khaki pants with brown dress shoes, the man was pushed up against his desk trying to run away from a herd of Scelas. What Megan saw was completely different all she saw was the same man being pushed up against his desk, but she didn't see any of the Scelas attacking him as Lucy or the man are seeing.

"Megan we have to save Mr. Simon." Lucy said running to her algebra 2 teacher kicking a Scela that was standing over him, "Save him from what?" she asked herself seeing the pink ranger kick the air. Megan just kept on watching Lucy as she fought the air and tried to protect Mr. Simon from whatever it was he needed protecting from. "Megan what are you doing, come help me with these Scelas." Lucy said as a pair of Scelas raised her up and threw the pink ranger to he wall, "What Scelas?" was all Megan could say not seeing the skeleton foot soldiers or that they kept passing right through her. Megan was starting to worry for her teammate until she heard a small chuckle from just outside the room, the blonde teen left out the door and saw a security guard just standing there. Megan at first thought the security guard was there to see what all the sound but then she heard the same evil laugh come from the guard and she never recognized them before, something else was off about the security guard to Megan just couldn't put her finger on it.

The 'security guard' turned around to see Megan standing there, "Oh look who it is the yellow power ranger." she said with a smirk on her face. Megan was shocked how could a regular old security guard know her secret until she saw a reflection on the classroom window, it was of her and a red monster. "You aren't human." Megan said backing away even more from the security guard. "Ding, ding, ding we have a winner. I'm the monster Vulceye master of illusions." the monster said bowing down to the yellow ranger. "Master of illusions does that mean you're the reason why Lucy and Me. Simon are acting so weird?" Megan asked and Vulceye just nodded. "Well stop it before I make you stop." she said not so threatening making the monster laugh. "I'll like to see you try." Vulceye tested being extremely cocky. "Okay then." Megan said getting ready to morph.

Meanwhile Lucy was busy fighting the Scelas that were attacking Mr. Simon, not knowing that it was all an illusion. "Come on Mr. Simon we need to get out of here now." Lucy said pushing off a Scela that was on her grabbing Mr. Simon by the arm and pushing them through the Scelas out into the hallway. Lucy and Mr. Simon got in the hallway just when Megan was about to morph in front of what Lucy saw as an ordinary security guard, "Megan what are doing?" Lucy said going to stop the yellow ranger before she could morph. Vulceye saw this as the perfect moment to kill two power rangers at once but her attack was stopped when Gen. Perditio contacted her telepathically, 'Vulceye report to the spaceship immediately!' he commanded, Vulceye wanted to say something but knew that would just get herself in trouble so she just obeyed the evil general and teleported without anybody noticing.

Lucy finally let go of Megan and got up off the floor, "What is wrong with you, first you bail on me helping Mr. Simon now you were about to morph in front of a security guard." Lucy said making sure that their algebra teacher didn't hear her. "Well if you listen to me you'll know that there were no Scelas that was all an illusion made by some new monster that Prince Mortem sent down named Vulceye who was posing as that security guard." Megan said pointing where Vulceye just was but had disappeared. "Yeah right, just get the papers so we can get to Mr. Rentora's class before it's over we need to tell the others about this." Lucy said bitterly picking up all the worksheets on the floor before she and Megan walked back to their classroom in silence once again.

To be continued...


	17. A cosmic trust part 2

Author's note: **WARNING CHARACTER DEATH! **

* * *

By time Megan and Lucy had brought the worksheets back to Rentora the class was almost over so everybody needed to bring it home for homework along with the homework already assigned , and you can imagine all the glares that were thrown their way. The teen girls went back and sat in their seats so they could get ready for their next class, "Megan what took you guys so long?" Sky whispered to his sister as he put his chemistry textbook into his book bag , "I'll tell you later, but for now let me just say we got a little visit from a the DGA." Megan responded at first confusing her brother who got it soon realizing those letters stood for DeathGateArmy. Jamal had heard what Megan had said seeing as she's not the best at whispering but he didn't know what she meant by the DGA, 'something really strange is going on here but what?' he pondered as the bell rang and the students got out of their seats and exited the class room.

* * *

Vulceye landed in the spaceship in front of a waiting Gen. Perditio, Lady Timor, Dr. Tifex, Tristis and Prince Mortem. "My prince you wanted to speak with me?" she said after she bowed to Mortem, The evil prince had a mixed tone on his face he didn't seem mad but yet he didn't seem happy somewhere in the middle. "Yes I did Vulceye, it's true that your power is strong but there is something that troubles me, your illusions did not seem to work on the yellow ranger." he said tapping his fingers together as he spoke. The creature was shocked on what she had just heard there was no possible way that her power could have failed on anybody especially the weak power rangers, "I knew creating a female monster would fail." she heard Dr. Tifex say under his breath now her capability of stopping the power rangers were being questioned.

"What do you mean my prince my power must have worked the yellow ranger!" Vulceye protested accidently stepping out of her place yelling at Mortem who seemed like he was about to explode. "How dare you back talk to me if said something happened then it happened!" he howled his voice deepening to that of a demon's shaking the spaceship striking fear into everybody in the room. "Now if you still don't believe me. look at this." Mortem said his voice back to normal but still anger deep within it. Prince Mortem directed Vulceye to a screen and played the battle earlier. The video showed Mr. Simon cowering in fear and Lucy fighting the air because they saw the illusion of Scelas, but Megan was just standing their looking at the pink ranger and her algebra teacher like they were completely insane obviously not affected by Vulceye's power.

Prince Mortem stopped the video and looked back to Vulceye with fury clearly on his face, "Prince Mortem I swear I have no idea why my powers did not work on her." the monster pleaded not wanting to get punished by the evil prince more then she needed. Prince Mortem seemed as he was about to explode when Gen. Perditio stepped in, "My prince it is possible that Vulceye really did not know about her power's weakness against Megan, but mark my words she will find out why and use that to think of another way to Kill her and all the other power rangers, won't you Vulceye." Perditio stressed to the monster who nodded her head fiercely wanting to prove her self worthy. "Fine you got lucky this time Vulceye, but that doesn't mean you'll always be." Mortem said before he quickly stormed out of the room followed by Lady Timor, Tristis, and Dr. Tifex. Vulceye knew she had to work fast so she teleported out and started thinking of a battle strategy, the power rangers are going to die and nothing is going to get in the way of that happening.

* * *

The time was 2:15 and the last bell of the school day rung followed by all of Rockyridge high students left the school and headed home, well almost all of the students the power rangers stayed behind with Rentora discussing what had happened earlier. "so I we were heading back Rentora's room when we heard Mr. Simon screaming for his life, it turned out that he was being attacked by a group of Scelas so I went on and helped him but while I did that Megan was busy about to morph in front of a security guard." Lucy explained to her chemistry teacher and fellow teammates. Satiopo and Kevin looked at Kevin confused even though they didn't know the British girl that well they didn't think she would do something like that but as I said they didn't know her that well, on the other hand Sky looked at Lucy he knew well enough she wouldn't lie about this but he also knew his sister and she would never do anything like the pink ranger said so overall everybody was completely confused.

Megan was about to defend her actions but was cut off by Rentora, "Well whatever happened, happened what you guys need to do is get ready for today's power training while I go check on Mr. Simon to see if he's okay." the teacher said packing up the organizing the last of his things inside a filing cabinet before leaving out the room, "Oh make sure you get everything you need because once the door is closed it's locked and you won't be able to come in here till tomorrow." Rentora reminded the rangers before leaving back out. "Do we really still have to go to practice I mean we know how to control our powers already?" Kevin groaned getting up from his sitting position, "Because we can lose control of our powers any time if we don't keep practicing with them, besides you should want all the practice you need you were the last one able to control your powers." Satiopo responded to his blue ranger friend before leaving out the class room followed by Sky and an angry Kevin. Lucy was about to leave the room but was stopped by the yellow ranger, "Lucy look if you just let me explain..." she started but was cut off by the cheer leader, "You don't have to explain Megan it's over I guess some people aren't cut out to take the pressure of being a ranger." Lucy said before leaving out the door not giving Megan enough time to talk.

Megan left right after her still trying to explain everything to the pink ranger, what none of the teens knew or even Rentora was that Vulceye was listening to the whole conversation inside the room staying invisible in the corners. The creature of fire turned back visible and walked to the door, "Gen. Perditio I have a plan to destroy the power rangers from the inside I need some of your help though." she said with the evil general teleporting right behind her. "What do you need Vulceye?" he asked stern in the voice, "The yellow and Pink ranger are at odds because of my attack earlier, so if I can bring the others to lose trust in the yellow ranger to then they'll destroy themselves from the inside." she explained causing the evil general to laugh. "So how can I be of assistance?", "I'll tell you." so the two started to talk on how to get all the rangers to turn on Megan but what they didn't know was someone was listening from out the door.

Jamal had left the school when it was dismissal time but when the nerd was half way home he remembered he had left his textbook that he needed homework for in Rentora's room so he had hoped the chemistry teacher would be there. On his way to the classroom Jamal saw the power rangers leaving from the same location with something bothering them but was to focused on his textbook to stop and find out why. When the young nerd reached his destination he tried to open the door but it was locked, 'shit, maybe if I get here early enough tomorrow..." but his thoughts were cut off by the voice of what sounded like an old hag. Jamal looked into the door's window and freaked out on what he saw, there was a red monster talking to a man with black armor and pictures of destruction on it, (take it that Jamal never saw Vulceye or Gen. Perditio before). The scientific teenager was freaking out, he was still getting used to the fact monsters where real and they attack his town every single day but now he's looking at two of them through his chemistry classroom's door window.

Jamal was about to leave when he heard their plan for the power rangers, "So while you distract the yellow power ranger, I'll go pose as the little British brat and frame her for something that will make everybody turn on her even her own brother." Vulceye told Gen. Perditio who was smirking at the thought. "But how will we distract her?" the general asked his monster, "Simple I've been watching the rangers all day and found out the yellow ranger is part of the drama club so we'll trick her with a fake message and the rest is basically straight forward." Vulceye explained completely confident that her idea will work. "Megan?" Jamal whispered noticing that the monsters were describing his best friend's sister, apparently the monsters had heard him and started moving towards the door. Jamal didn't waist no time the nerd sprinted away from the room forgetting all about his textbook and only fearing for his life, Vulceye opened the door looking like Rentora but saw that nobody was there, "Hm must have been hearing things."

* * *

Meanwhile after leaving the classroom Rentora went to go see his fellow coworker and closest friend Mr. Simon, "Hi Lesley heard you had a tough day." the chemistry said to the algebra teacher who just nodded. "You have no idea, I was attacked by those weird skeleton things that usually attack the city and I felt like I was about to die, luckily Lucy was there to help me." Lesley explained grading the last of the quizzes that he had gave out today, "Yeah I heard."

"The only thing is the things were all over the room but nothing was destroyed everything is in perfect condition look at it!" Mr. Simon commanded Rentora to do and he did, the chemistry looked around and surprised to find Mr. Simon right everything seemed to be in order the nothing was broken as if the attack never happened at all. Rentora could see that Lesley was eating himself up over this so he thought to ease his friend's mind, "Okay Lesley you need to get out of here besides you're my ride home." the chemistry teacher said bringing a laugh out of Mr. Simon. The two teachers left the building and headed for Lesley's car, "Oh Frank I need to stop at the bank first is that okay?" Mr. Simon asked and Rentora just nodded that would give him more time to talk about the attack with the algebra teacher.

* * *

Most of the rangers were at the mall eating at The Zone as usual well Satiopo, Lucy and Kevin were Sky was at a computer store with Jamal. Wyatt and Kevin were getting together alright the two weren't fighting but they weren't talking to each other either, they were both talking to Satiopo. "Satiopo did you notice something weird about Mr. Simon today?" Wyatt asked the red ranger who was taking a bite out of his chicken sandwich that he ordered, "Yeah he wasn't himself today." Jane followed. "Might be because something happened." Satiopo said not wanting to tell what happened with the Scelas, "Big deal so a teacher was upset doesn't effect me unless they give extra work." Kevin said earning a glare from the two three teens. "Really Kevin is that how you feel Mr. Simon is a person to?" Wyatt said annoyed at the blue ranger, "Yeah he is a person but he's not me." Kevin said laughing with Zach and Aviva. "Well you could still worry about him." Wyatt said getting more annoyed by the second. "Yeah I could but that doesn't mean I would." Zach said making Kevin and Aviva laugh. "You know caring for others can help you learn how to care for yourself." Jane said touching something dormant in Kevin. "Are you trying to say I don't care about myself because that what it sounds like." Kevin said not even giving the others no time to talk, "Wyatt you better get your girlfriend straight.", "Kevin, Wyatt you two need to stop now Kevin you should be more considerate of Mr. Simon and Wyatt you need to not worry about Kevin now the two of you sit down and stop arguing!" Satiopo commanded both shocking and scaring the teens surrounding him.

Sky was walking the computer store with Jamal who was looking for a new AMD processor for a computer he was building, Jamal had thought and knew he should ask Sky about what he had heard earlier. "Hey Sky where's Megan?", "She had some emergency drama club meeting." Sky responded observing a laptop that he wanted to get. "Are you sure that it wasn't some trick?" Jamal asked earning a curious look from Sky, "What makes you say that?", "Well sometimes people might trick others to say they need to go somewhere just so they can do something behind their back." Jamal said really confusing his British friend. Sky was about to ask Jamal what was wrong when his morpher beeped, "Um I need to go see something real quick." Sky said rushing outside the store, 'oh no you don't' Jamal thought dropping his processor and following the black ranger. Sky went to the outside section of the mall knowing he'll be able to find a private spot, "Mundi I read you.", "Sky the DeathGateArmy sent down some Scelas to attack down town the other rangers are on their way." the wizard said. Sky stopped the transmission and made sure nobody was near and teleported to the seen, Sky didn't look enough though because he did not notice Jamal behind a tree listening, 'So he is a ranger.'

* * *

While the other rangers headed to the fight Megan was busy with her 'drama club meeting' not receiving the message because her communication was blocked by an invisible force field. "Mikayla are you here?" she asked, the only thing is she really didn't get the answer that she wanted to hear, "No she's not here, but I am." a dark voice said jumping out of the shadows to the yellow ranger who was screaming. "Gen. Perditio!" she was running but he was to fast not taking long to catch her, "Where you think you going?"

* * *

The rangers landed in the middle of the Scelas rampage, "Wait where's Megan?" Sky asked looking for his sister, "Probably out running not wanting to help." Lucy said with a smart remark, "Think again." a voice said making them turn around to see what seemed like Megan but was actually Vulceye in disguise. The rangers ran into action helping the citizens of Rockyridge, Lucy kicked a Scela from the back when it attacked a elderly woman who was probably having a heart attack. Satiopo and Kevin ran up behind two Scelas and pulled them off of some police officers who ran away so fast they could barely recognize Kevin as their fellow officer's son, and Sky was doing what he did best running away from the foot soldiers as they chased him.

Megan on the other hand ran to a spot of safety, "Now it's time to ruin your reputation Megan." she said raising her head to form an illusion of her monster form. "Now go attack the city!" the illusion jumped up and landed in the middle of all the chaos acing as if it was the real thing, "What the hell is that?" Kevin asked snapping a Scela's neck that he had in a head lock. "I don't know but lets finish this." Satiopo said lining up with Kevin, Lucy and Sky right in front of Vulceye. "Ready", "Ready", "Cosmic energize."

morphing sequence

"Lets do this!" Kevin said conjuring his Cosmo mace jumping into the air and striking Vulceye right in her eye obviously not hurting the illusion. The others followed suit conjuring their weapons to attack the Vulceye hologram of coarse not doing anything, "This thing isn't taking any damage." Kevin said trying to swing is mace at Vulceye who just laughed as if it tickled, "I know, Where is Megan?" Sky asked chopping the hologram's leg. The real Vulceye that was disguised heard Sky's voice and jumped into action transforming into the form of her ranger suit, "Show time."

* * *

As Vulceye was posing as Megan she was busy at the rec center fighting for her life as Gen. Perditio continued to hunt her down, at the moment she was hiding under a table trying her best to contact the other rangers. "Sky, Satiopo, Kevin, Lucy does any body read me, I need help Gen. Perditio has me cornered at the rec center." the only thing is the same force that was preventing people from contacting her was preventing her to contact others to. The evil general had heard Megan's cry for attention and started making his way to her, "Try as you might yellow ranger you'll never get through you're in my hands now." he said raising his sword up above the table she was under getting ready t0 strike down through the middle Megan still right under it...

* * *

The fake yellow ranger ran into the middle of the battle and seemed as she was trying to fight the fake Vulceye but was only adding on to the act, "Seems you can be trusted to help." Lucy said going to help with who she thought was Megan. "Yeah I can be trusted to help, the winning team." she said before turning on Lucy and kicking her in the back nocking the pink ranger to the ground. The other rangers went to aid their fallen comrade, "Megan what's wrong with you?" Sky asked helping the pink ranger to her feat. "What's wrong with me? The fact that I was a 'power ranger' is what's wrong now move back!" Vulceye said starting to attack the others with only Lucy fighting back the others not to sure of hitting a female teammate.

The Scelas and Vulceye illusion have disappeared and now the rangers where the only ones there fighting among themselves, well four of them were the yellow ranger being Vulceye in disguise. Rentora and Mr. Simon were hiding behind a bench in all of the chaos and were now looking at the rangers fight, "What the heck is wrong with them?" Mr. Simon asked, "I don't know, but something's up ." Rentora responded trying to figure out the change of behavior in his students.

"Megan stop we're your friends." Lucy said after Vulceye kicked her to the ground, "Friends, we were never friends and we'll never be. In fact I'll never fight as a ranger again." the monster said grabbing her Cosmo blaster and shooting it at the bench Mr. Simon and Rentora were hiding. Fortunately Rentora got out of the way bit Mr. Simon wasn't so lucky getting hit dead on. Rentora and the others tried to go help him but Vulceye stuck them with her Cosmo blaster then went to the fallen teacher. Once close enough Vulceye started to strangle him wrapping her hands around his neck squeezing and laughing as Mr. Simon gasped for air, Lucy had gotten up and started to run towards the monster "Stop Megan!", "Oh you hear that she wants me to stop it well ok then." she said releasing her grip and turning around acting as if she was finished, but when Lucy was just a yard away from them Vulceye turned around and snapped Mr. Simon's neck killing him in front of everybody Lucy, the other rangers, Rentora and the civilians. The rangers went to the lifeless body of Mr. Simon and tried to revive him but to no avail, Sky couldn't believe this his innocent Megan had just taken the life of another person what has happened. As the rangers mourned Vulceye ust stood there laughing a dark laugh like a psychopathic maniac.

to be continued...


End file.
